High School: Gohan & Hawk Style
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: A/U Gohan & Best friend Hawk are forced to go to high school. They become super heroes and fall in en are forced to compete in the world martial arts tournament. Yes Saiyaman, yes Buu and fun surprises. Now with better prologue. Prologue for the sequel now available at the end!
1. Prologue

******This is my Gohan High School story. Its about him and his best friend, my OC, Hawk trying to deal with school, being suer heroes and falling in love, while trying to hide their identities and secrets hidden from Videl. I tried to keep it close to the manga and anime, but i had some fun changes surprises and characters. Gohan is still the Great Saiyaman and a nerd but he still kept training. they do fight Buu but this time it's much cooler. Vegeta and Piccolo are also stronger. they were too weak in the manga and show. Like Vegeta should have been able to put up a better fight against Kid Buu. so have fun and review**

******Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ**

**High School: Gohan & Hawk Style **

**Prologue **

" No way. I absolutely will not go with you." A young boy said to his friend.

" But Hawk, I need you come. At least for support. That's what best friends do." The other boy said.

" No Gohan. I'm not going to the Cell Games. I'm only about as strong as Piccolo and we all know the only ones fighting Cell will be your dad, Vegeta, Trunks and you. So I'm not going." Hawk argued.

" Come on, I need your support. Besides what if we fail, then it up to you, Piccolo and the others to beat Cell. I bet Cell would even let you use your sword." Gohan pleaded.

Hawk sighed " Fine I'll go. But you better not die. I don't like making new friends." Hawk replied defeated.

" Hawk I'm your only friend."

" Shut up. I'm going home. My Grandpa's waiting."

" Okay meet us in front of the house tomorrow morning."

" Yeah yeah." Hawk said walking out the door hands in his pockets, then taking off into the sky.

Gohan had met Hawk after Piccolo brought Hawk to Kame House after Hawk saved Piccolo from Cell.

_Flashback_

" _Thanks for the info." Piccolo said. He then tore off the arm that Cell had sucked dry and grew another one._

" _Aah, you tricked me. You'll pay for that." Cell said angrily. He extended his arm. " Now I'll show you an attack I barrowed from Vegeta. Big Bang Att-."_

_Cell was interrupted when his arm fell off. He looked to his left and saw a boy sheathing his sword. He was wearing black baggy pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He also wore a grey headband. " What the, who are you?" Cell said stunned._

" _I'm Hawk. I felt this strong power and knew I had to do something. But when I got here you both had such high power levels I couldn't tell which one was bad. Then you said you were going to absorb people to become strong. That's how I knew you were the bad guy." Hawk explained._

" _You little bastard." Cell hissed. That's when Trunks and Krillian landed. Cell jumped up into the air and grew a new arm. " I'll absorb you later, but first I'll absorb 17 and 18. Solar Flare!" Cell said blinding them. He successfully got away._

" _Damn it he got away. Thanks anyways kid." Piccolo said to Hawk._

" _Um Piccolo who's your friend?" Krillian asked._

" _I have no idea." Piccolo replied._

" _I'm Hawk. I'm a master swordsman in training. I live on the outskirts with my grandpa. He told me to come and lend a hand. He just didn't tell me who to help. But I figured it out and did my job." Hawk said proud of himself._

" _Wow kid, your pretty strong." Krillian said_

" _Thanks." he said with a goofy grin._

" _Okay enough small talk. When Vegeta and Tien get here I'll explain what's going on and we try to figure out a plan. Kid your gonna stay with us for now. We'll need your strength." Piccolo said. _

_After Piccolo explained the situation they went hunting for Cell. After being unsuccessful they returned to Kame House. Shortly after that the android arrived and Piccolo went to try to kill 17 before he was absorbed by Cell. Hawk on the other hand went to Kami's Lookout with Goku and Gohan to get some old school martial arts training from Goku, while he waited to use the Time Chamber. This also gave Hawk and Gohan time to become friends. _

_When Goku and Gohan emerged from the Time Chamber, Cell announced his World Tournament which gave Hawk and Gohan time to just be kids. _

_End Flashback_

They arrived at Cell's arena the next day. Goku was the first to fight Cell and after an intense battle Goku gave up. He said that Gohan could beat Cell. So Gohan took up the fight. After Cell learned that Gohan's power was triggered by his anger he preceded to hurt Gohan's friends, with spawns he called Cell Jr. When Gohan's power still didn't unlock Cell targeted Hawk.

" Well well if it isn't the boy that took my arm off. Let me return the favor but with some interest." Cell said grabbing Hawk by the neck. " Say goodbye to your friend Gohan." Cell send a beam right through Hawk's chest. He died almost instantly. Cell threw his dead body to ground and began to laugh.

After seeing his best friends body toss aside by that monster Gohan finally snapped. He became a Super Saiyan 2 and beat the crap out of Cell. In a last ditch effort to win Cell tried blow himself up along with the planet. But Goku teleported him to King Kai's Planet. Goku and King Kai died in the explosion. Cell wasn't dead yet. He returned stronger than before and killed Trunks. After a Kamehameha duel Gohan finally killed Cell.

They returned to the lookout and wish everyone Cell killed back to life except Goku, who said that the bad guys only show up because they want to kill him.

Other than the death of Goku everything went back to normal. Now Gohan had time to be a kid, this time for more than a week. He and Hawk spend almost everyday together. They trained together to keep Gohan's power level even and to get Hawk stronger. But the only way Chi Chi would allow them to train, was they both had to study. Hawk's grandfather thought it was a good idea as well. So they had no choice. But they made the best of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**********This is a rewrite of chapter 1. This is my Gohan High School story. Its about him and his best friend, my OC, Hawk trying to deal with school, being suer heroes and falling in love, while trying to hide their identities and secrets hidden from Videl. I tried to keep it close to the manga and anime, but i had some fun changes surprises and characters. Gohan is still the Great Saiyaman and a nerd but he still kept training. they do fight Buu but this time it's much cooler. Vegeta and Piccolo are also stronger. they were too weak in the manga and show. Like Vegeta should have been able to put up a better fight against Kid Buu. so have fun and review**

**High School Gohan & Hawk Style **

**Chapter 1**

It had been seven years since the Cell games. Hawk had moved in with Gohan after his grandfather died. They both had change from the little kids they use to be. Gohan had grown much taller and had short spikey hair. His usual attire consisted of a purple gi with no undershirt. Hawk had also grown taller, but not as tall as Gohan. He had long brown hair that he kept in a ponytail. He usually wore a black gi with a grey undershirt and his grey headband.

They both still trained and studied, but Hawk had become sort of a slacker. He was always laying around unless he was training. He only cared about that, not studying. Unlike Gohan who balance both studying and training perfectly. Gohan was a genious Super Saiyan 2. But the comfortable world they lived in was about to fall apart.

"Come on Hawk. I know you've got more power than that. Let's go energy clash." Gohan said.

"At least turn into Super Saiyan. It's insulting when you fight me in your base form." Hawk said back.

"I would, if you could keep up."

"You'll regret it this time."

"We'll see. Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAA!" Gohan unleashed a full power blast right at Hawk.

"Eat this. Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hawk unleashed his favorite and most powerful variation of his black flames. Their attacks clashed. They were at a stalemate for a moment until Hawk's dragon began to overtake the Kamehameha Wave. " Full Power!" Hawk screamed. His dragon doubled in size and flew towards Gohan at great speed.

"Shit!" Gohan shouted. He moved his arms in a defensive position and turned into a Super Saiyan. The dragon enveloped him. When the smoke cleared Gohan had some cuts and burns all over his upper body

Hawk on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic at the fact that he over powered Gohan's Kamehameha Wave. "See I told you you'd regret it, haha!" Hawk said with the goofy he had adopted from Gohan.

"Hey, I guess you were right. From now on I'll fight you as a Super Saiyan. Now I need to go get a new shirt and it's almost time for dinner." Gohan said.

The flew home and landed in front of their house. They were greeted by a very angry Goten who was sitting in front of the door.

"Hey Goten, what's wrong?" Gohan asked with concern.

"Everything. First you guys didn't take me to play with you. Then I had to study and it was hard. Then mom said I couldn't eat till you guys got back." Goten explained with a pout.

"Sorry Goten, after lunch tomorrow you can play with us, right Hawk?" Gohan said trying to cheer up his little brother.

"Yeah Goten, I need a sparring partner that can't kill me. Even though I kick Gohan's ass today." Hawk said with a cocky smile.

"Yay. Lets eat." Goten said excited he got to eat and have someone to plat with.

They went inside and were greeted by a surprising happy Chi Chi. "How was your day boys." she asked.

"Pretty good." Gohan answered.

"Ha, today was great. I kicked Gohan's ass today" Hawk said still rubbing it in Gohan's face.

"Okay let eat. I have big news." she said cheerfully.

"Oh god your not pregnant are you?" Hawk asked, scared of the thought of having another Goten around.

"No I'm not pregnant!" she shouted. "The big news is, starting tomorrow you two will be starting High School in Satan City."

They were speechless. They just look at her in shock for a moment, before Hawk spoke up. " Fuck that shit! There is no way I'm going to High School and associate with city kids!" Hawk shouted in outrage.

"Oh yes you are and watch your language! Your grandfather and I raised you better!" Chi Chi shouted back at him.

"But Mom, we don't need to go to school. You were too good a teacher." Gohan said trying to suck up. Hawk nodded his head in agreement.

"I appreciate the compliment, but you're still going. You two need to make more friends. Plus you might even might nice wholesome girls and make me grandchildren. But only girls I approve of." She argued. The thought of grandchildren was the source of this insanity.

The thought of meeting girls intrigued Hawk. Ever since that got cable, Hawk has wondered if they were as dumb as they were on TV. "Okay we'll do it."

"Hawk what are you saying? It's gonna be terrible, you said it yourself." Gohan whined.

"I do not recall ever saying that." Hawk replied. Gohan just gave him a look of shock then dropped his head in defeat.

"Great. I already bought you two school clothes. Hawk since you wear anything that's black that's what I bought you. And Gohan since you only wear you fighting gi's, I bought you some nice clothes. And don't worry they are nice and baggy so you two don't get hassled for being too muscular." She said chipper once again. "Now eat up and go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. Oh and Gohan go put on a shirt."

The next morning came fast, too fast for Gohan & Hawk's liking.

"Boys wake up. It's time for school. If you don't hurry I'll send Goten to come wake you." Chi Chi called up the stairs.

"Damn, this sucks." Hawk said rolling out of his bed.

"You're the one who said he wanted to go." Gohan replied.

"Yeah whatever, I get the bathroom first." Hawk said walking in.

"Hey no way, I get it first." Gohan said putting his hand on Hawk's shoulder to stop him.

"Hey winners get to use the bathroom first. I believe you lost yesterday, so bye." Hawk argued walking in and shutting the door.

After about ten minutes Hawk came out in his new school clothes. "Nice threads Hawk." Gohan complimented. Hawk was wearing baggy black pants, a long sleeve black shirt and slung over his shoulder was a black hoodie.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm surprised your mom got me something this cool. She hates this stuff." Hawk said happy with the clothes Chi Chi got him. "Now hurry up, I want to see what see got you."

"Okay. But dude remember, I told you she your mom too now. She would like it if you called her that." Gohan reminded.

"I know, it just feels kinda weird." Hawk answered. Gohan shrugged, then went to get ready. Ten minutes later Gohan came out in disbelief of what his mother had bought him for clothes. He had on brown pants, a long sleeve white shirt and a black Orange Star High vest. Hawk couldn't help but laugh. "Hahahahaha, dude you look like a total nerd, hahaha"

"Shut up, I know. These clothes suck." Gohan complained.

"Boys hurry up or you're going to be late." Chi Chi shouted up the stairs again.

"Let's go nerd." Hawk said with a chuckle. Gohan just huffed at his comment.

They went down stair to a kitchen with no food. "Sorry but since you two took so long Goten ate everything. But here are your lunch capsules." Chi Chi said handing them their lunch. "Hawk I don't want you wearing that headband at school."

"Fine." he said taking it off, folding it up and putting it in his pocket.

They walked out the door and took flight to towards Satan City. After remembering what time it was they started flying at full speed and landed on the in an alleyway on the edge of town.

"Damn we're gonna be late." Gohan said. But before they could they heard gunshots coming from the bank. " We have to do something."

"Right, but I get the boss." Hawk said removing his sweatshirt. He rolled up his sleeves, took his hair out of the ponytail and put on his head band. Gohan took off his vest and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The walked passed the police barricade and towards the robbers.

"Hey get out of here before you get hurt." the boss shouted.

"You're the ones who are about to get hurt." Gohan said with grin.

"Wise guy huh. Kill 'em." the boss said.

One of the robbers started shooting at Gohan. Gohan caught all the bullets, then phased out reappear next to the man. He dropped the bullets in front of the man then elbowed him in the head. Another robber tried the same thing, Gohan just bent the gun barrel to the side and punched him in the face.

The boss was now getting ready to attack, when felt an arm resting on his shoulder. "Pretty cool huh." Hawk said resting his arm on the crooks shoulder like they were buddies. Hawk punched him in the face then threw him into one of the police cars. Then they both disappeared back into the alleyway. Hawk took off his headband and stuck it back in his pocket, then put his hair back in the ponytail. Gohan powered down and put his vest back on. "Come on Gohan. Hurry we're gonna be late."

"Hawk shouldn't you put your sweatshirt back on." Gohan suggested.

"Good idea."

They took off running and made it to the school in a few minutes. They stopped when they were in front of the school. The both let out a sigh. That's when a girl round the corner and crashed right into Gohan.

"Hey watch where you're going pal!" She shouted

"Oh gosh I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Gohan said extending his hand. She slapped Gohan's hand away and got up herself.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now I have to get to class." she said in an angry tone, before running into the school.

"Someone took their bitch piles this morning." Hawk remarked. Gohan gave a small chuckle.

They ran into school looking for their classroom. There was a teacher standing out in front of one of the classrooms and went to see if he was their teacher. "Are you two the new students?" the portly man asked.

"Yeah, I'm Gohan and this is Hawk." Gohan answered.

"Great. Let's introduce you to the rest of the class." the teacher said walking into the classroom and gesturing for them to do the same. "Okay class we have two new students today. This is Gohan and this is Hawk. Hawk got an amazingly high score on his entrance exams and Gohan got a perfect score. You children could learn something from them."

"Nerds." a guy in one of the middle row said through a fake cough.

"Dipshit." Hawk also said through a fake cough.

"What, what did you just call me?" the boy shouted standing up.

"I didn't say anything. Maybe you're hearing things." Hawk said sarcastically.

"Okay that's enough, both of you." the teacher said. The both huffed then sat back down. " You two go take a seat up there." They walked up the stairs and Gohan to a seat next to bubbly blonde girl and Hawk sat behind him.

"Hi there cutie, I'm Erasa."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Gohan said back.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." she said. By everyone she meant her friends Gohan quickly realized. "That's Sharpner." She said pointing to the muscular blond boy sitting next to her. "Behind him is Matt. He's Sharpner's best friend." she pointed to the boy Hawk just had an argument with. He had short brown hair and was as muscular as Sharpner. "Beside him is his girlfriend and Videl's sparring partner." she pointed to the girl sitting behind her. She had long brown hair and was in perfect shape. Hawk took notice to that. "And that's Videl, my best friend in the whole world. She's famous." she pointed to the girl sitting next to Sharpner. It was girl from early who crashed into Gohan.

"Really, why is she famous?" Gohan asked.

"She's the daughter of the great Mr. Satan." Erasa said with great enthusiasm. Videl put on a cocky smile after hearing that. She may not have liked all the attention, but at school she didn't mind.

"Who's Mr. Satan?" Gohan asked.

They all gave him a look of astonishment. "What do you mean who? The world champ. The man who beat Cell." Erasa explained.

Gohan look up at Hawk. That's when Hawk remembered. "The Afro guy! From the Cell Games!" Hawk shouted.

"Oh yeah, that guy. I remember him." Gohan said. They both busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? My father is the most powerful man in the world!" Videl shouted. That just made them laugh even harder. " Stop Laughing!"

"Hey you back there stop shouting. I'm trying to teach." the chubby teacher shouted. Hawk and Gohan slowly stop laughing and Videl sat back down.

_"I'll deal with them at lunch. How dare they laugh at my father!" _Videl thought to herself_._


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah people like my story. i thought you wouldn't like it because of Hawk but you did. Surprise characters in this chapter. Tell me if you don't like them in this story. and i don't mean my OC's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**High School Gohan & Hawk Style **

**Chapter 2**

Videl gave Gohan a death stare through the entire class, but Gohan didn't notice because he was vigorously taking note. But Hawk notice, well he noticed in between naps. Jess, the girl next to him kept waking him up because she found his drooling disgusting. After the third time she kicked him awake, he stayed awake and watched Videl giving Gohan death stares. But as soon as the lunch bell rang Hawk booked it outside. He hated staying cooped up inside with lots of people. Gohan follow shortly after, he was starving. No breakfast was killing him slowly. He found a picnic table under a tree and set up his buffet of food. Right before he started eating, a knife flew passed his head and into an apple. The apple was then pulled up into the tree. He looked up to see Hawk sitting in the tree eating his apple.

" Hawk what are you doing up there?" Gohan asked.

" Relaxing. That girl kept waking me up. And you know me if I'm not training, I'm sleeping." Hawk replied with a grin.

" But why'd you steal my apple? You have your own lunch." Gohan complained.

" This all I wanted. Here, you can have my lunch." Hawk said tossing his lunch capsule to Gohan.

" Alright thank!" Gohan said excitedly. He began devouring his food, until someone calling his name caused him to look up. It was Erasa and her friends.

" Hi Gohan, do you mind if we sit with you?" She asked.

" Sure go ahead." Gohan said, mouth crammed with food. They all sat down and Erasa scooted really close to Gohan.

" So Gohan where's your friend?" Erasa asked batting her eye lashes at him. But Gohan was too naïve to notice her flirting.

Before Gohan could answer, the knife flew down into another of Gohan's apples, earning a squeal from Erasa. " Hey you said you weren't gonna take anymore!" Gohan yelled up at Hawk.

" I lied." Hawk said taking a bite out of the apple.

" Hawk why don't you come and socialize?" Gohan suggested.

" No I think I'm fine right here." He replied.

" He's probably afraid I'll kick his ass." Matt said, still heated that Hawk called him a dipshit. He could hear Hawk laughing up in the tree. That just pissed him off more.

" Oh stop being a baby and get over it." Jess scolded. When he tried to argue she just gave him a death stare as cold as Videl's.

" So Gohan, where do you two live?" Erasa asked still trying to flirt.

" The 439 region. On Mt. Paozu." Gohan replied casually.

" What! That's like four hours from here!" Erasa said with shock.

" O-oh really, well I guess are jet is a lot faster than we thought." Gohan said with his usual nervous grin.

" Enough small talk! Tell me why you were laughing at my father?" Videl yelled standing up from her seat.

Gohan didn't know how to reply. It was just like when his mother yelled. Hawk jump down from the tree and answered for Gohan. " Because he's funny. Have you ever heard him talk before, he's a total goon." Hawk answered coldly. Gohan was surprised at Hawk's anger.

Videl didn't answer right away, because see knew I stuff he said was ridicules, but still they shouldn't have been so cruel. " So what if my father is goofy. He has every right, he did beat Cell after all." She argued.

Hawk was about to snap, but Gohan stopped him. " You're right about that. He did beat Cell, so I guess he can be as goofy as he wants, right Hawk." Gohan said trying to calm them both down.

" Whatever. I don't give a shit anyways." Hawk grumbled and went and sat down under the tree.

" Okay let talk about something else now." Erasa suggested.

" How about boys and shopping." Jess suggested sarcastically. Erasa ignored her, while Hawk let out a little chuckle.

" So Gohan what do you guys like to do for fun?" Erasa asked

" Well I like playing with my little brother, eating and training with Hawk." Gohan said. _"Shit shouldn't have said that."_

" What kind of training?" Videl asked.

" Oh, you know, martial arts." He replied nervously.

" Yeah right, your too scrawny, nerd boy." Sharpner exclaimed.

" Sharpner be nice. You're not even that good." Erasa said. Sharpner just put his head down in dejection.

" How long have you been training?" Videl asked.

" Awhile." Gohan replied trying to be as vague as possible. Videl didn't like it.

" Who trained you?" she asked more forcefully this time.

" My dad and his friends." he said still remaining vague.

" And who is your dad!" She shouted getting mad. That's when the bell rang.

" Oh look it's time for class. Better get going." he said jumping up and running into the school.

Hawk contemplated staying outside and skipping class, but he knew Chi Chi would yell and that was only funny when it was Gohan getting yelled at. " Hey you." Videl said pointing at him. " You live with Gohan. Tell me who his father is?" she demanded

" Yeah, like I'd tell you." Hawk said walking past her.

" Wow. I've never seen anyone treat you like that before." Jess said to her.

" Yeah I know. They're clearly hiding something. It's not like that question was super personal. Why wouldn't he want us to know?" Videl questioned.

" I don't know. But I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now let's get to class before we get in trouble." Jess said. Videl nodded and they headed inside.

Classes went by slowly and Hawk still couldn't sleep because Jess kept waking him. But he did find something interesting to listen to.

" So Videl, did you hear who they say stopped the bank robbery this morning?" Erasa asked.

" What! You know what happened? Tell me." Videl asked eagerly.

" They say boys our age stopped them. One had gold hair and the other wore all black and a black headband. People are calling them the Golden Fighter and the Dark Ninja." Erasa explained.

" _Ninja! They called me a fucking Ninja! I can't believe this shit!" _Hawk thought angrily to himself.

" The Golden Fighter and the Dark Ninja, you say. Huh I'll look into it." Videl answered. _" I know just where to look." _She thought to herself.

Class ended shortly after that and both Hawk and Gohan left in a hurry. Videl tried to keep up, but lost them in the crowd of students. " Dude, people are talking about how we saved the bank this morning." Hawk whispered to Gohan.

" What! Are you serious or this another one of your jokes?" Gohan asked now worried.

" Not this time. But I've been thinking, if you want to keep doing that sort of thing, we need to get disguises." Hawk told him.

" And where do you suggest we get disguises?" Gohan asked.

" Bulma of course. She can make us disguises." Hawk said with a smile.

Videl had caught up to them, but hadn't heard anything yet. Unfortunately and fortunately she only heard the end of their conversation.

" Okay let's get to Bulma's as quickly as possible." She heard Gohan say. Then they took off running. She was kept up with them, until Hawk and Gohan sensed she was following them. They rounded a corner then phased out onto the building above. When she rounded the corner they weren't there. " Jeez she's persistent. Why was she following us anyways?" Gohan asked.

" I don't know, I think it's because we wouldn't tell her who your dad is." Hawk suggested. Gohan shrugged and they took off for Capsule Corp.

It didn't take them long, they knew how to get there by heart. And even if they didn't they would just sense for Vegeta's energy since he's always training. They landed at the front door and rang the bell. No answered so Hawk being the gentleman that he is, opened the door and walked in.

" Dude we can't just walk in like this. It's rude." Gohan reprimanded.

" Stop being such a square. They've know us forever, they won't mind." Hawk said dragging Gohan in. " Bulma! It's Hawk and Gohan! Is anyone home!" Hawk shouted.

" Just a second, I'll be right there." they heard Bulma shout from another room.

" I told you it was okay." Hawk said to Gohan.

Bulma came out a minute later with a baby, no older than one, in her arms. " Hello boys. What can I do for you?"

" We were wondering if you could make us superhero costumes?" Gohan asked.

" Sure, but only if you baby-sit Bulla. I can't get any work done because she always needs attention. Don't you cutie." She said tickling the baby.

" Sure we don't mind, but what about Vegeta or Trunks?" Gohan asked.

" Because Vegeta's always training and Trunks is only eight. An eight year old Saiyan is not a good babysitter." Bulma complained.

" What about the other Trunks? Is still depressed?" Hawk asked.

" Yeah. I feel so bad for him. He manages to save the world and then his mother dies of some unknown disease." Bulma answered.

" I know how he feels. When grandpa died I took it pretty rough." Hawk sympathized. " Okay why don't we start babysitting and you can get to work."

" Okay, there's a bottle in the fridge if she gets hungry. Oh and what do you want your suits to look like?" She asked

" A black gi with a mask and this." Hawk said taking his headband out of his pocket and tossing it to Bulma.

" What about you Gohan?"

" It doesn't matter." He said now holding the baby, not paying attention to the question.

" Okay see you later then." She said walking to the lab.

A few hours later Vegeta walked into the kitchen to see Hawk and Gohan making funny face at Bulla to make her laugh. " What the hell are you two doing with my child." Vegeta asked a little angrier than usual.

" Babysitting." they said in unison.

" What! Is that some sort of sick earth game where you crush children? Well I will not stand for! I will crush you into nothingness!" He shouted at them.

" Wait a second Vegeta. That just means we are watching her, so Bulma can make something for us. Don't freak out." Gohan said defensively.

" Like I believe that! I'm gonna crush before you crush her!" Vegeta said turning into a Super Saiyan.

" Vegeta calm down, you're gonna scare the baby." Bulma said walking into the room.

" But they were going to crush the child." He said defending his actions.

" They were just babysitting." She said.

" You knew they were crushing our daughter!" Vegeta shouted at her.

" Babysitting means they were watching her for me."

" Oh. I thought that was just the excuse they gave to try and get away with it. Well I'm going to go see if the boy will stop moping and come train with me." Vegeta said defeated.

" Don't be too pushy. He's still pretty upset." Bulma said. He just waved her off.

" Sorry it took so long. There was another invention I needed to finish, it was almost done. But here are your costumes." She said handing them two watches.

" Cool. I press the red button right?" Hawk asked. Bulma nodded. He pushed it and his clothes changed to the one he suggested. " Sweet, now this is a superhero costume." Hawk said excitedly.

" Oh cool. Let's check out mine." Gohan said pushing the button on his watch. His clothes changed to a black spandex body suit cover by a green gi top and white boot and gloves. To top it off, he wore an orange helmet with a tinted visor. " Awesome Bulma, mines cooler that Hawk's." Gohan said. That's when Hawk busted out laughing.

" Oh my god, that's the most ridicules thing I've ever seen! Hahahahaha." Hawk exclaimed. His laughing caused the baby to start laughing too.

" It is not it's cool, right Bulma?" Gohan said defensively.

" I thinks so. I wouldn't have made it like that unless I thought it was cool." She replied.

" See." Gohan said feeling he won the argument.

" Well Bulla agrees with me. So that's what matters to me." Hawk countered. " Now let's go or your mom will flip."

" Oh yeah your right. Bye Bulma thanks for the suits." Gohan said following Hawk and taking off for home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ**

**High School Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 3**

" Gohan, Hawk I don't want you two doing anything dangerous. You could get hurt." Chi Chi said disapproving of their choice to be superheroes.

" But Mom, they're superheroes, superheroes never get hurt." Goten argued with his childlike logic.

" Yeah mom, besides me and Hawk are two of the strongest people on earth. There is no way we could get hurt." Gohan said.

Chi Chi looked at her two sons pleaded then over to Hawk. " And what about you where's your argument?" She said in an angry tone

" I'm fine either way." He said reading through one of his old manga books.

" Okay fine you can save the city, but if it interferes with your studies Gohan, you're in trouble." She threatened.

" Why are you singling me out. Hawk's gonna do it too." Gohan asked

" Because I don't care about my schoolwork and she knowns it." Hawk answered for Chi Chi.

" And how is that okay?" Gohan asked angrily.

" Gohan stop complaining. Now you two go do your homework." She ordered. They did as they were told and went and did their homework.

The next morning they were up earlier so they could have breakfast this time. Goten was already sitting at the table drooling as Chi Chi finished the last of the food. Hawk walked over to Goten and whispered something in his ear. Goten bolted it outside with a smile on his face. Hawk shut the door behind him and locked it.

" Why'd you do that?" Gohan asked.

" He ate all the food yesterday, so we're gonna eat all the food today." Hawk said with an evil grin.

" Good thinking, but what did you tell him to get him to go outside?"

" That there was a big monster coming to eat all the food and he was the only one who could stop it."

" Hey where'd Goten go?" Chi Chi asked putting the last plate of food on the table.

" He said he had to fight a monster or something like that." Hawk lied.

" What am I going to do with that boy?" She asked herself. " Well eat up you don't want to be late for school."

They sat down and devoured the food, Gohan ate most of it of course. They gathered their thing and went outside. That is when they saw Goten on his way back from looking for the monster. " Gohan lets go, hurry." Hawk said knowing he would get in trouble for tricking Goten. They flew off just as he got back. Luckily, Goten did not know how to fly yet. They changed into their superheroes suits and flew at high speed toward Satan City. They flew all around the city and did not find a single crime, so they headed for school. They made it just in time for class.

" Okay class, do to the up coming World Tournament we're going to talk about myths and historical figures in the martial arts world." The teacher said to the class.

" You gonna stay awake in class today?" Jess asked Hawk.

" Are you gonna kick my chair today?" He asked back.

" Yeap."

" Then I'll stay awake. Besides I want to see how many of these facts they got wrong." He said earning him a questioning look.

" Now class before the Great Hercule was known as the strongest in the world, the greatest martial artist was the legendary Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. He competed in the tournaments under the name Jackie Chun, then no one ever saw him again." the teacher said.

Hawk leaned down to Gohan and whispered. " Really, cause I saw a few weeks ago." they both chuckled, earning them glares from Videl and Jess.

" A lot of people say his power came from the Mystic Water you receive from Master Korin for climbing his tower." The teacher continued.

" You mean tap water." Hawk whispered to Gohan. They chuckled again.

" There is said that only two people have been able to climb top of Korin's Tower. That is of course Master Roshi and his top student Son Goku. Son Goku is also the man who was the Champion before Hercule. He stopped competing in tournaments after that. He is also the man that is said to have defeated the evil King Piccolo."

" Sure Piccolo's strict, but I wouldn't call him evil." Hawk whispered again. The laughed a little louder this time.

" Gohan!" the teacher shouted causing Gohan to stand up and become very nervous. "Since you seem to know so much about the topic, why don't you tell me if this is correct. They say after the tournament Son Goku moved out to the wilderness where he lives comfortably with his wife. Is that true Gohan?" Gohan did not answer. " We're waiting Gohan."

" No, that's not true. My father is dead." Gohan replied in a cold distant tone. Everyone in the room stopped snickering at the fact Gohan was getting in trouble.

" I'm very sorry son. I didn't mean to upset you." the teacher said feeling pretty bad.

" It's okay, you didn't know." Gohan replied with his usual grin. He sat back down and the teacher moved on from the Goku subject.

A few minutes later Videl's watch started beeping. " What is it Chief?" she said into the watch.

" A group of terrorists have hijacked a bus full of senior citizens. We need your help." the watch said back to her.

" I'll be right there." she ran down the stairs and out the door shouting if she could be excuse, but not waiting for the answer.

" Where is she going?" Gohan asked Erasa.

" To stop the hijackers. She helps the police when they need help." Erasa explained.

" Isn't that danger?' Gohan said worried.

" Don't worry she's the daughter of the world champ. She's almost as strong as he is." Erasa said with a smile.

" _Now I'm even more worried."_ he thought to himself. " Um, sir may I go to the bathroom."

" Sure thing." the teacher replied. Gohan ran down the stairs and out the door. After Hawk got up and walked down the stairs. " And where are you going?" the teacher asked.

" To make sure he's okay. If someone asks to go to the bathroom, then runs out of the room that fast, something is usually wrong." Hawk answered.

" Good point, well hurry back." the teacher said actually buying that.

" Of course." Hawk ran out of the room and on to the roof. He changed into his suit and quickly caught up to Gohan. " So when are you going to ask her out?" Hawk asked expecting Gohan to freak out, but he got a much different response.

" When you ask Jess out." Gohan replied.

" Wow. I wasn't expecting that out of you. But that's never gonna happen. She bugs me." Hawk said.

" Yeah right, she's perfect for you. She acts and talks exactly the same as you."

" Yeah yeah, shut up." Hawk said defeated.

They made it to the seen to see Videl beating the crap out of the hijackers. " And that's why you like her." Hawk said to Gohan. He did his best to ignore him.

When Videl had thing under control they noticed that the bus was headed for a cliff. It went careening over the edge. Hawk and Gohan flew down and caught the bus from underneath. Videl uncovered hers eyes to see that the bus had stopped moving. She looked out the window to see two masked men lifting the bus back onto the cliff. They placed it down safely next to the police barricade. Videl rushed out of the bus to see who these mysterious men are. " Hey you two. Who are you." she asked not as angry as usual.

" I am the Shadowhawk." Hawk replied

" And I am the guardian of the city, the hero of justice. I am the Great Saiyaman." Gohan shouted with strange theatrics. _" That was awesome." _He thought to himself. Videl and Hawk just looked at him as if he was crazy.

" See you later Videl." he said taking to the sky.

" How does he know my name?" She asked aloud.

Hawk put his hand on her shoulder. " Everyone knows your name." he told her then blasted off after Gohan. Hawk caught up with Gohan who had stupid grin on his face. " Dude what the hell was that?"

" What do you mean?" Gohan asked, unsure what Hawk was talking about.

" That goofy song and dance." Hawk said.

" That wasn't goofy, that was cool. You're just mad you didn't come up with it first." Gohan defended.

" What ever you say, dude." Hawk said, knowing Gohan would not change his mind.

They made it back to school just in time for lunch. They went to the picnic table they ate at yesterday and began to eat their lunch. They were quickly joined by Erasa, Videl and the rest of that group.

" So Gohan are you feeling better?" Erasa asked.

" Yeah, I feel fine." Gohan answered, not knowing what she was talking about.

" Well, you didn't come back to class, so we were worried." Erasa told him.

" Wait Gohan, you weren't in class?" Videl asked.

" No after you left Gohan bolted out of there. Hawk followed him to make sure he was okay." Erasa explained, answering for Gohan.

" So Gohan, when I went to stop the hijackers, I was saved by two super heroes calling themselves the Shadowhawk and the Great Saiyaman. Do you know anything about them?" Videl asked suspiciously.

Gohan looked to Hawk for help, but he had taken refuge under the tree and had fallen asleep. " Um, n-no why would I know anything about that?" He answered, with his nervous smile. Videl gave him a questioning glare.

Jess took the initiative to waking up Hawk so she could ask him. She took her full water bottle and threw it at his head. " Ow, shit. What the hell, who threw this?" Hawk yelled picking up the water bottle.

" You, do you know anything about the superheroes that help Videl today? Oh and give me back my water." Jess demanded.

" How the hell should I know." Hawk said standing up. " And if you want it come get it." He taunted, taking the cap off to drink some.

She jumped out of her seat and ran to stop him. Like Hawk, she did not like being taunted. " I said give me my water back!" She yelled grabbing it and trying to wrestle it away from him.

" Why don't you make me." He continued to taunt. He was taller so it was easier to keep it away from her. She kicked him hard in the shin, then took the bottle back. " Shit that hurt." she walked back and took her seat.

" Hey Jess are done flirting now?" Erasa said, getting back at her for her rude comment yesterday.

" Shut up!" She said blushing.

The bell rang and they headed inside. The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Videl tried to find Gohan and Hawk after school but they were very tricky. " Hey Jess." Videl called over to her. " I think Gohan and Hawk are the two superheroes from today. Do you wanna help me find out?" Videl asked with an evil smile.

" Sure, it could be fun." Jess replied.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay i kinda rushed this one, so i could get the whole mystery part out of the way and more fighting. but the chapter is still enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 4**

" Oh my god! Gohan shut up!" Hawk shouted angrily, startling Gohan and Goten. " You've been going on like this for an hour! Just stop!

" But Hawk, I have to practice my superhero catchphrases." Gohan said.

" You don't have to practice for this long!" He shouted.

" I guess your right." Gohan replied, to the relief of Hawk. " I'll work on my poses." He said with a grin.

" You are so frustrating! I'm going to sleep downstairs." Hawk said walking out and slamming the door.

" Gee, I wonder why he's so mad?" Gohan asked looking at his little who just shrugged. Then he got back to practicing his poses.

The next morning when Gohan came down for breakfast Hawk was sitting at the table half asleep. " Hey buddy rough night." Gohan said sitting down next to him.

" Yeah, the couch is not comfortable. All I need is some caffeine and I'll be fine." Hawk replied through a yawn.

Chi Chi set the food down and Gohan and Goten devoured it in minutes.

" Let's go Hawk, we have to patrol the city." Gohan said in an excited voice. Hawk sluggishly followed him as they took to the air. They changed into their disguises as they entered the city and began their patrol.

" Hey dude, your girlfriends following us." Hawk said, noticing Videl's jet copter quickly approaching.

" Oh no you're right!" Gohan shouted. They increased their speed, but she was still able to keep. " Let's split up!" He said turning and speeding away from Hawk. Videl had her sights set on Saiyaman and followed him, forgetting about Hawk.

" I have a better idea." Hawk said to himself. He flew in the same direction as the other two. He sped so he was above Videl's jet copter and landed on top. " Now I can watch Gohan suffer." he said sitting down. He's was going to get his revenge for making him sleep on the couch.

Gohan flew all over the city trying to get away from Videl. He eventually descended down to the streets, thinking she wouldn't put the citizens in danger by flying her jet copter too close to the street. He was wrong. Figuring out who Saiyaman was was all she cared about. Gohan came up with one more way to lose her. He stopped and turned to face. She tried put on the breaks, but right before she hit him he disappeared. He reappeared in a park close by. Thinking he lost her he began to relax, then her copter landed right in front of him.

" I've finally caught you. Now tell me who you are." Videl demanded jumping out of copter and walking up to him.

" Okay, I guess I can tell. I am the Great Saiyaman!" Gohan shouted.

" No! Tell me who you really are!" she yelled.

" I just did." Gohan replied.

" Hey Saiyaman, lets get out of here before you embarrass yourself anymore." Hawk shouted picking up Videl's jet copter.

" Hey what are you doing with that!" Videl yelled.

" Moving it. It's in the way." Hawk replied. He flew to a roof nearby and placed it down.

" It was good seeing you again Videl. I'll see you later." Gohan said following Hawk to school. " Hawk why were you sitting on top of her jet copter?"

" So I could watch you struggle. Now lets hurry, I need to get something with caffeine in it." Hawk said with a grin.

" You're a dick." Gohan said with a chuckle.

They got to school a little late. Gohan ran straight to class, while Hawk went to the cafeteria to get something out of the soda machine. He showed up about five minutes later to a very angry teacher. " And where exactly were you?" the teacher asked angrily

" I was baking a cake." Hawk replied nonchalantly. The rest of the students giggled. The teacher was speechless. Usually students tried to come up with a way to get out of getting in trouble, but this boy just blatantly disrespected him. Hawk walked up and took his seat and the teacher just went on with the lesson, now angrier than before.

" Where were you?" Jess asked. He just shook his soda bottle in her face. " You know that stuff is bad for you."

" So is living in the city, but you don't see me telling you to move." Hawk replied, then took a big loud sip out of his soda. She just looked away disgusted.

" Videl come in, this is the chief." Videl's watch said.

" What is it chief?"

" A group of thugs has taken the mayor hostage. We need your help."

" I'll be right there." Videl said then running out of the room, not asking to be excused.

" Um, sir may I be excused to used the bathroom?" Gohan asked standing up.

" No, no way. You didn't come back to class last time and you were late this morning. Now sit down and resume your work." he replied still angry. Gohan didn't sit down he was worried about Videl. The power level's he sensed were stronger than the usual thugs. Hawk stood up and put a hand on his shoulder signaling Gohan to sit. He began to walk down the stairs, when the teacher noticed. " Where do you think your going?" he asked angrily.

" I'm leaving. Your class is boring. I learned this stuff months ago." Hawk said.

" If you leave that's detention." he threatened.

" Yeah that's fine." Hawk answered walking out. He walked towards the roof as usual

" Sir may I be excused?" Jess asked.

" Why!" The teacher yelled in frustration.

" Let's just say it's something I don't feel comfortable talking about in front of the class." She replied.

" F-fine go." he answered.

She ran out and headed to the roof. When she got to the stairs she saw Hawk walking up. She waited until he opened the door, then ran up after him. She peaked out the door and saw he push a button on his watch. He then transformed into the Shadowhawk. " Caught you." she said to herself as he took to the sky. He had been using his sensing to make sure Videl was still okay. He never would have thought someone else would be tailing him.

Hawk flew quickly because he knew it was almost lunch time and that would give him time to sleep. He landed and saw Videl fighting a man at least double her size. She kicked him hard then turned to Hawk. " I don't need your help especially from the sidekick." Videl said to him.

" Sidekick! I am not the sidekick!" He yelled getting in her face. The big guy came running towards them. They both threw a punch at him sending him to the ground, not taking their eye off each other. " There is no way I would be the sidekick of the Great Saiyadork."

" Then where is he?"

" Rescuing a kitty from a tree. Now go back and fight your Neanderthal, while I kick the shit out of the others." Hawk yelled back. Videl proceeded to beat up the boss, while Hawk beat up and scared his grunts. When he was done, he went to take off, but Videl stopped him.

" Hey Shadowhawk, tell Saiyaman, that I will find out who you two are, because a good detective always has help." She told him.

" That will be the first thing I tell him, when I see him." he said, then took off for school just in time for lunch.

Hawk actually got to sleep during lunch do to the absence of Videl, Jess and her boyfriend, even though he didn't talk much. Videl and Jess showed up when there was about five minutes left for lunch.

" Where were you two?" Erasa asked in her usual chipper manner.

" I'll answer if I can have your soda." Jess answered.

" But you don't drink soda." Erasa said.

" Yeah I know." Erasa gave her the soda. She threw it as hard as she could at Hawk, but this time he caught it. " H-how did you do that?" she asked surprised.

" I knew you were here, so I knew what to expect." Hawk said tossing the soda to Erasa. " So where's your dopey boyfriend?"

" I just dumped him." she answered casually.

" Oh my gosh, why?" Erasa squealed.

" He got up in my face about me liking slacker over there." Jess said pointing at Hawk. " I told him he was being paranoid, but he didn't believe me. That's when I told him to get lost, permanently."

" Wow, I never would have guessed." Erasa replied still stunned.

That's when the bell rang. They all headed in for the rest of their boring day. Class passed slowly as usual. Videl got no more calls, which meant Gohan could catch up on his class work. When class was over everyone left except Hawk, he had to stay for detention. " Hey dude, why don't you go get something to eat, my detention will be over in an hour." Hawk said to Gohan.

" Sure see you in an hour." Gohan said as he walked out of the room.

Hawk took a seat and waited and waited and waited. He felt like he was going to lose his mind sitting there, then the teacher told him he could go. He let out a sigh of relief and headed out. Gohan was in the hall waiting.

" I thought you went to get something to eat?" Hawk asked.

" I did, don't worry I just got here. I didn't sit here waiting for you like a creep." Gohan answered, getting a chuckle out of Hawk.

They reached the roof and there was a very angry Videl waiting for them. " Oh god. I don't want to deal with her." Hawk said turning to walk back down the stairs. But Jess was there standing in the doorway.

" I've finally figured it out, Gohan. You're the Great Saiyaman and Hawk is your sidekick." Videl said. It took every ounce of Hawk's restraint to keep him from shouting he wasn't the sidekick.

" W-what are you talking about? We're not superheroes." Gohan defended.

Jess walked up behind Hawk and grabbed his arm. " Then what does this button do?" She said pushing the button on Hawk's watch, already knowing what it did. Hawk transformed.

" Ah you bitch." Hawk said.

" Ha see. Now I want answers. Tell me how do you fly?" Videl demanded.

" Nice one Hawk, now they know!" Gohan yelled.

" Oh how is this my fault!" Hawk yelled back.

" It's probably because I saw you transform." Jess said with grin.

" Told you it was your fault." Gohan said.

" Yeah yeah whatever. So what do you two want then. Just the satisfaction of victory or something else." Hawk said trying to ignore Gohan.

" We want two things. One, you have to teach us to fly and two, you have to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament." Videl said with a victorious smile.

Gohan looked to Hawk. He just sighed. " Deal." Gohan said. " Meet us this weekend and we'll start the lessons."


	6. Chapter 5

**I wish I had a better attention span because this chapter would have been out last week and i would be posting another. oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 5**

" What do you mean your fighting in the tournament!" Chi Chi yelled.

" But Mom we have to. We're being blackmailed. Hawk got us found out. If we don't compete they'll tell everyone we're superheroes." Gohan tried to explain.

" I don't care! You aren't fighters anymore, your students!" Chi Chi continued.

" Ya know, there's a ten million zeni prize." Hawk said.

" Are you serious. That could put you and Gohan through collage. You are entering that tournament whether you like it or not." Chi Chi ordered.

" Sure Mom, whatever you say." Gohan said giving his mother a look like she was crazy.

" Hey since there is gonna be no competition, lets go invite some friends." Hawk said.

" That's a great idea. Let's go." Gohan replied, then they ran out the door.

" What do you mean you need competition, you're supposed to win this!" Chi Chi yelled after them, but they were already out of earshot.

They flew to West City so they could ask Vegeta if he wanted to enter.

" Come on Vegeta, you should enter. It'll be fun." Gohan pleaded.

" No thanks. You are no competition to me anymore." Vegeta answered coldly.

" You forget I'm a Super Saiyan 2." Gohan taunted.

" So am I boy." he replied with a grin.

" Y-you are?" Gohan asked nervously.

" Great. Than I'll fight too." said a very familiar voice from nowhere.

" Dad? Dad is that really you?" Gohan questioned with a smile

" That's right. And guess what, I'm coming to Earth for one day. But I didn't know we were competing in the tournament. This is going to be so much fun." Goku said telepathically

" No way really? Dad that's awesome! I can't wait!" Gohan cheered.

" So Kakarrot your coming back Earth. I guess I will enter the tournament after all. Be ready Kakarrot, because I've gotten a hell of a lot stronger." Vegeta declared.

" Glad to hear it. Well I've got to go. Gohan tell your mother okay. Bye." Goku said.

" Alright! Come on Hawk lets go tell everyone." Gohan said excitedly, running out outside and taking off.

" Damn I was hoping to get a quick spar in, but it looks like I gotta go." Hawk said strutting out.

" Like I'd spar with a weakling like you." Vegeta huffed.

" It was nice to see you too, Vegeta." Hawk chuckled, then took off to catch up with Gohan.

By the time he caught up to Gohan, they were almost at the Lookout.

" Dude slow down." Hawk shouted.

" Oh sorry. I'm just so excited. So let's go tell Piccolo." Gohan said still grinning.

" By the way, why are you still in your Saiyaman suit?" Hawk asked.

" Because it's cool. Plus I need to get use to the new headgear. Why are you still in your suit?" Gohan asked back.

" Because I'm lazy." Hawk replied.

They landed a minute later. " Piccolo are you here? I need to tell you something. Piccolo!" Gohan called out.

" Stop your shouting. What do you want kid." Piccolo said walking out of ancient building.

" Piccolo guess what, my dad is coming back to compete in the tournament. Do you want to enter too?" Gohan asked.

" Really Goku is coming back for the tournament. That sounds like it could be fun. Who else is entering?" Piccolo asked with a grin.

" Let see, I'm entering, Hawk's entering, Vegeta and my dad. I'm gonna ask Krillian and 18 too." Gohan answered, counting who was going to enter on his fingers.

" This is going to be fun, I'm in. I'll just have to do some heavy-duty training." Piccolo said. They could tell he was excited even thou he didn't show it.

" Training? I bet you need a training partner. How about you stop by the house, I need a training partner too." Hawk suggested.

" That's a good idea. Dende and Mr. Popo don't like it when we train on the lookout. Whenever I train here I always ruin Mr. Popo's flowers." Piccolo replied.

" Great see you tomorrow. Come on captain hyper let's go tell Krillian." Hawk said walking to the edge and jumping off.

" Gohan, before you go answer me this. Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit." Piccolo asked him.

" This is my superhero suit and it's not ridiculous it's cool." He answered.

" Whatever you say kid." Piccolo said rolling his eyes, as Gohan jumped off the lookout to follow Hawk.

" Can you believe Piccolo called my suit ridiculous?" Gohan asked Hawk.

" Actually yes I can believe it because everyone has been telling you that." Hawk replied, but he was pretty sure Gohan didn't hear him.

" I bet he's jealous. Just look at him he's been wearing the same thing for years and it's just as ridiculous." Gohan said.

" No yours is worse." Hawk replied.

" You agree with me right Hawk?" Gohan asked

" You haven't been listening to me have?" Hawk asked.

" What?"

" I hate you sometimes." Hawk said descending down to Kame Island.

" Why is he so mad?" Gohan asked himself then descending as well. " Hey Krillian you here?"

" Gohan what are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Krillian asked coming out of the house.

" My dad is coming back for the world tournament." Gohan said ignoring the question about his costume.

" No way! That's amazing! I'm so entering!" Krillian said excitedly.

" Is there any prize money?" 18 asked walking out of the house holding Marron's hand.

" Oh hey 18, yeah ten million zeni for the winner. Five million for second place." Gohan answered.

" Krillian we have to win. Then we can finally get a real place and stop living with that perverted old man." 18 ordered.

" Yes dear." Krillian answered. _" Easier said than done." _He thought to himself, now fearing for his life.

" Thanks for the info boys, we'll see you at the tournament. Get ready to lose." 18 said with a cocky grin.

" Anything could happen, now we have to go tell my mom. Bye you guys." Gohan said flying off, Hawk right behind him.

" So who do think will freak out more, your mom or your brother?" Hawk asked.

Gohan paused. " Mom." they said in unison, then laughing the rest of the flight home.

When they got home and told of the news, they were right, they wish they were wrong, but they were right. It had been ten minutes since they told her and Chi Chi was still freaking out.

" Mom, please calm down." Gohan pleaded.

" Calm down, how can I calm down? My sweet Goku is coming back to life after so long. Oh it's a dream come true." She sang, twirling around the room.

" Well I've had an exciting day so I'm going to bed. Good night everybody." Hawk said walking upstairs.

" You know, that's a good idea. I'm pretty tired too." Gohan said following Hawk upstairs. He was happy to see his mother so ecstatic, but after a long day her excitement was a little much. Gohan walked into their room and Hawk was already passed out, he hadn't even changed his clothes. " Wow, I guess he was tired. I thought he was just trying to get away from Mom." Gohan said out loud. He got changed and went to bed.

The next morning around eight o' clock, Gohan and Hawk were still asleep and Chi Chi was cleaning up after Goten, when there was a knock at the door. " Now, I wonder who that could be." Chi Chi asked aloud. She opened the door and a look of disgust came across her face. " Oh it's you. What do you want, Piccolo?"

" I'm here to train with the boy." Piccolo stated.

" Oh no, you're not training with Gohan! He needs to win and you'll only hold him back!" She yelled.

" What? What did you just say to me? Your son doesn't know the first thing about training! He has no technique, just brute strength! I've beat him every time we've trained together! Besides I'm here for the other one, the lazy one!" Piccolo yelled.

" Well he's not awake yet. Come back later." Chi Chi ordered.

" Then I'm going to wake him up." Piccolo said, trying to keep his anger in check.

" You'd better not break anything." She hissed.

He ignored her and made his way upstairs. He walked into Gohan and Hawk's room to see them sprawled out on their beds. He walked over and opened the window, then picked Hawk up by the shirt. Hawk's eyes cracked open then closed again. The irritated Piccolo threw him out the window and watched as he hit the ground. He removed his cape and turban and dropped them on the ground making a loud thud. This caused Gohan to jump out of his bed.

" What the hell's going on?" Gohan asked in a panic. He looked up to see Piccolo. " Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

" I'm here to train with Hawk. Shouldn't you be training too?" Piccolo replied coldly.

" Oh no, you're right! I have to train! I should have been up hours ago!" Gohan shouted, running to the dresser to get his gi out. " Wait, where is Hawk?"

" I threw him out the window." Piccolo said, then jumped out the window. " You awake yet slacker?" Piccolo called over to Hawk.

" Yeah I'm awake. You threw me out the window." Hawk answered angrily.

" Good, because next time I won't go so easy on you." Piccolo said then charged at Hawk.

" Oh shit." Hawk muttered, before be punched in the gut that sent him flying into the wood. " I wouldn't call this going easy."

About an hour later Hawk and Piccolo were still in a fierce battle with one another, while Gohan did so simple training with his brother. Piccolo and Hawk were now fighting in a field about half a mile away from the house. What they didn't notice was there was a plane flying over them. Piccolo hit Hawk with a wicked uppercut sending him flying into the air, right in front of the plane. He stopped himself then dive-bombed at Piccolo.

" Was that Hawk?" Jess asked.

" I think so." Videl answered. " But, I don't think he noticed us."

" How could he not, we're in a plane. That's kinda hard to miss." Jess said back.

" That's true. Well he just ran into the woods so let go land by that house. I bet that's their house." Videl said.

Gohan and Goten saw the plane from where they were and had made it back before the plane landed. It landed a minute later and Videl and Jess jumped out. " Hey, what are you guys doing here? It's Friday, I thought you were coming this weekend?" Gohan asked, kind of nervous.

" It is the weekend, when you take a month and a half off of school to train. So that's why we're here, so you can teach us to fly. Then we can beat you and Hawk at the tournament." Videl said.

A moment later Hawk came flying out of the woods and skidded across the ground until he was about two feet away from Videl and Jess. " Ah shit that hurt. Oh hey guys, what's up?" Hawk greeted from his back.

" Oh my god, are you okay?" Videl asked, looking at his ripped clothes and his body covered in blood.

" Yeah I'm fine." he said standing up. " But you might want to take a few steps back." Hawk said taking a defensive position. Piccolo burst from the woods, sending a kick right at Hawk. Hawk blocked it with his forearms. " Hey Piccolo, it's time for you two to take a break." Gohan said to the equally bloodied Piccolo.

" W-w-what is that? Is he some kind of monster?" Jess asked, shocked at the sight of such a tall green man.

" Monster, monster, Piccolo is a monster!" Goten started to sing jumping up and down.

" Piccolo's not a monster. He's my friend." Gohan said.

" But he's green!" Videl exclaimed.

" Hawk you didn't tell me that there were going to other people here." Piccolo said, irritated at the fact he was just called a monster.

" I didn't know they were coming over." Hawk answered.

" Well if I wanted to go somewhere and be called a monster, I'd go into the city and start scaring people." Piccolo said.

" Um we're sorry sir. It just we've never seen a green man before. Plus you're covered in blood so it's kinda not the best first impression." Videl tried to explain.

" She's right Piccolo." Gohan said.

" Tell me when you're done with your date so we can get back to training. I'll be at the Lookout." Piccolo said then took off.

" Great, there goes my training partner. What the hell are you two doing here." Hawk asked agitated.

" We're here to learn to fly." Jess answered.

" Oh today's gonna be just great." Hawk said sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm a little surprised Hawk is so hated. He wasn't supposed to be liked, but he wasn't suppose to be hated. Just remember Videl was unbearable at first in the show and she got better. That's what happens to Hawk. (Not in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**High School Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 6**

Gohan and Hawk led the girls and Goten to the empty field by their house. "Dude did you know Goten can turn into a Super Saiyan?" Gohan whispered to Hawk.

"Are you serious?" Hawk said surprised.

"Yeah, he showed me when we were training." Gohan explained.

"Then why is he coming with us, you know how bad he is at keeping secrets." Hawk said.

"He's coming because he can't fly." Gohan replied.

"Really, that's so funny." Hawk said laughing.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Jess yelled.

"Yeah, it's very rude!" Videl added.

"So is showing up unannounced." Hawk muttered.

"Your right, I'm sorry. We won't do it anymore." Gohan said with his usual nervous grin.

"Speak for yourself." Hawk said so only Gohan could hear.

"Okay let start the lesson." Gohan said, trying to ignore Hawk.

"Well you guys have fun. I'm gonna go meditate." Hawk said turning to walk away.

"Whoa wait a second. I'm not doing this by myself. I need some help." Gohan complained.

"Why don't you give the lesson and I'll cover whatever you don't." Hawk suggested.

"I don't know." Gohan said.

"I could always stay and be rude and blunt, which could potentially make them mad, then they'd go and tell everyone we're superheroes. Does that sound good to you?" Hawk asked.

"Good point, why don't you go meditate." Gohan said. Officially losing the argument. Hawk grinned, then walked over to a lone tree and took his meditative position. "Okay, Hawk won't be helping me give the lesson, so lets get started." Gohan said to the girls and Goten.

"Of coarse the slacker isn't helping." Jess said crossing her arms.

"What does slacker mean?" Goten asked, looking up at her.

"It means lazy jerk." She answered bluntly.

"Hey take that back you big meanie! Hawk's not a jerk! He's nice like Gohan!" Goten shouted at her.

"I will not take it back." Jess said back.

"You better take it back!" Goten kept shouting.

"Why don't you make me?" Jess taunted.

"Okay, I will." Goten said, then throwing a fist at her. Gohan picked him up before he could get close to her. "Let me go Gohan."

"Relax Goten, she was just kidding." Gohan whispered to him.

"Oh okay." Goten replied.

"_Wow Goten really does believe everything he's told." _Gohan thought to himself.

"Gohan, hurry up and teach us how to fly!" Videl yelled impatiently.

"Oh sorry. Well flying is actually pretty easy. All you do is take the energy from inside you and put it underneath you." Gohan explained.

"What do mean energy?" Videl questioned.

"You know, the power you feel throughout your body." Gohan continued to explain.

"And who are you to be talking about my body?" Videl asked.

"That's not what I meant. I um, I'm really bad at this." Gohan said nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Energy is like this." Goten said, then shooting an energy blast in Hawk's direction. Hawk cracked an eye, after sensing the raise in energy, to see a blast coming right for his head. He ducked at the last second, as the blast put a hole in the tree behind him.

"Yeah, that's an example of energy." Gohan said casually. Videl and Jess just looked at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Goten you idiot, watch where you're shooting!" Hawk shouted.

"Sorry!" Goten shouted back.

"That's a trick, just like at the Cell Games." Videl said.

"It's not a trick, it's real." Gohan said back.

"Of coarse it's a trick." Jess said.

"But it is real." Gohan stated.

"Well if it is real no one we know does it!" Videl yelled.

"Oh okay, then this will be harder than I thought." Gohan exclaimed.

"So what you're saying is we can't fly if we don't have the energy?" Videl asked walking closer to Gohan.

"Everyone has the energy. It's just a matter of bringing it out." Gohan said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Jess asked.

"I'll show you. Goten why don't you go play. I have to teach Videl and Jess how to control their energy." Gohan told his little brother.

"Okay, but I don't think they can do it." Goten said walking away.

"I'll show that little brat." Videl said under her breath.

Gohan sat down and motioned the girls to do the same. "I'll try to do this slowly, so watch closely." Gohan said, putting his hands out in front of him. "You have to be completely calm. Then you should feel a pull at the center of your body. All that's left to do is bring it." Gohan explained, forming a small energy ball in his hands. Videl and Jess were amazed, they moved closer to get a better look. "It's pretty neat, huh." Gohan stood up and released the small energy ball. "Now you guys try." They put their hands out in front of themselves and tried to do what Gohan did. Videl immediately tensed up and tried to force it out. Jess remained calm at first, but gradually became more and more tense. "You guys are way too tense, you have to relax your muscles." Gohan said.

Jess through her hands down in frustration. Videl gave Gohan a look he had never seen from her, it was a look of distress. "I have to make this work, I just have to." She said fighting back tears.

"It looks like everyone needs a break. Let's go get some lunch." Hawk said walking up behind Gohan with an over excited Goten with him.

"That sounds good, I'm starving." Gohan replied.

They headed back and made it just as Chi Chi was setting food up out back. "Well, you're just in time for lunch." Chi Chi said with a smile.

"Wow it looks great Mom." Gohan complimented.

"Yummy!" Goten shouted with food in his mouth.

"Thank you for letting us stay for lunch Chi Chi." Videl said.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Jess added.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm used to making a lot of food. I'm just glad the boys are making some nice lady friends. Because it's never too soon to settle down." Chi Chi said, directing the last part at Gohan and Hawk.

"Mom stop." Gohan said embarrassed. Hawk just rolled his eyes.

"Wow this is great. Do you think I could have the recipe for our chef?" Videl asked.

"Chef? Does your family run a restaurant?" Chi Chi questioned.

"No the chef at our house." Videl answered.

"Really, you must be pretty rich. How many rooms does your house have?" Chi Chi asked excitedly.

"Huh, that's a good question. Probably about fifty." Videl answered.

"Fifty! That's like a luxury hotel! I don't think Capsule Corp. has that many rooms!" Chi Chi said in shock. "So Gohan this is who you're planning on marrying." Chi Chi asked bluntly. Gohan spit his food out in shock all over Goten and Hawk burst out laughing.

"Does this mean Videl will be my new sister?" Goten asked

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Gohan shouted. Videl and Jess look at each confusedly. While Hawk fell out of his seat laughing.

Gohan made sure everyone finished their lunch quickly, so he could get out of that awkward situation and back to training Videl and Jess. "Okay let's pick up where we left off." Gohan said to the girls.

"Oh okay, so Gohan where are gonna spend your honeymoon?" Hawk asked.

"That's not what I meant." Gohan said angrily.

"Oh, then I'll go back to meditating." Hawk said walking away laughing.

Gohan sat down rubbing his forehead in frustration. "You two should start training." Gohan said.

"Right." Videl said. They sat down and started up again.

After a while it looked like there was no progress, but Gohan knew better and wouldn't let them stop. He could feel it getting closer and closer. "You've almost got it." Gohan said. Then there was a small flicker in Videl's hand. "There it is. Just a little more." Videl put everything she had into it and the small flicker turned into a ball of energy. "Alright you got it. It must because you've been doing martial arts your whole life." Videl was amazed at the orb she'd conjured, until it disappeared and she fell forward slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Haha I did it." She said jumping up.

"Ssshhh, Jess almost has it." Gohan told Videl. A few moments later an energy ball formed in her hands. "Alright. You guys are really good at this." Gohan stated. The orb disappeared and she stood up wearing a victorious grin.

"This means we can fly now right?" Videl asked excitedly.

"Calm down, remember you have to learn to control it first." Gohan said with a grin.

"Then get off your butt and teach us!" Videl yelled excited and a little angry. Gohan was now wishing he made Hawk do this.

After a quick ten minute break they got back to training now with Goten. "Okay let's see if you can use your energy to fly." Gohan said. They tried and failed. Goten started jumping up and down. Videl and Jess straightened out their bodies trying to force their energy downward. "Goten just because you jump up and down doesn't mean you'll fly. Use your energy." Gohan said. Goten stopped jumping and began to focus his energy until he began to float.

"Look Gohan I'm doing it. I'm like a birdie." Goten said starting to float away.

"Alright Goten, you're doing great. Just be careful, you don't want to get hurt." Just as Gohan said that Goten fell flat on his face. "Goten are you okay!" Gohan shouted running over. "You should have listened to me. Next time be careful."

"Gohan when can we start training for real. This is boring." Goten whined.

"Relax bro, just wait till they leave, but before that Hawk's not meditating, why don't you go play with him." Gohan suggested.

"Okay!" Goten cheered running in Hawk's general direction.

"Gohan! Have you forgotten about me?" Videl shouted.

"Jeez girl, relax. Or you won't be able to catch up" Jess said forcing her energy out, almost enough to fly.

"Sorry Videl. It won't happen again." Gohan said running over, afraid to cheer on Jess in fear of what Videl would do to him. "Okay remember the basics, feel the energy and slowly bring it out, but keep your body relaxed." Videl followed what he said and slowly began to force the energy out. She could start to feel her body lifting of the ground until she was floating. "Alright you did it." Gohan cheered. She quickly descended

"I'd say that was impressive, but the child behind us is much more impressive." Hawk said walking over and pointing to Goten flying around in circles calling himself a birdie.

"Don't listen to him. Goten has been control his energy for a long time, so it was a lot easier for him." Gohan explained.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Videl stated.

"But I taught you to fly, you just need to practice." Gohan whined.

"I want to learn more about energy. Unless I'm a burden." Videl said.

"You're a complete burden." Hawk answered.

"Then I'll be here to make your life harder." Jess said to him.

"Good, then we'll see you tomorrow." Videl said. She took out the capsule with the jet copter and pressed the button.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Gohan said. "Oh before you leave, there is something about your hair. I think it would be better short."

"Why? Do you like girls with short hair?" She asked.

"Well I um, just meant it would be better when you fight." Gohan explained nervously.

"You have long hair, do you agree with that?" Jess asked Hawk walking to the jet copter.

"Not at all. Just put it in a pony tail." Hawk answered.

"Gohan you're such a jerk! Jess hurry up!" Videl yelled getting into the jet copter. They took off and were out of sight shortly after.

"Great another day with no training." Hawk sighed.

"Why was she so mad?" Goten asked descending from the sky.

"Goten I have no idea." Gohan answered.

The next day they got up early in hopes of getting some training in before the girls showed up, but the girls had decided to come early so they could practice more. The jet copter descended and Videl and Jess jumped out. Gohan was shocked to see Videl had cut her hair short even after yelling at him. "Okay let's begin our training." She demanded.

"I don't understand girls at all." Gohan said baffled.

"And you never will." Hawk said slapping him on the back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School Gohan & Hawk Style **

**Chapter 7**

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I said we'd be back tomorrow." Videl answered

"I meant why are you here so early?" Gohan rephrased

"We were going to be here this early yesterday, but it took longer to get here than we thought." Videl explained. "Know before we start flying, how about you teach us more about energy."

"Just give us a minute." Hawk said. He pulled Gohan a few feet away so they could not here them. "Dude this wasn't part of the deal. We already taught them to fly, tell them to go home." Hawk whispered.

"First off _I_ taught them how to fly, you sat around and did nothing. And what's the big deal, it's not like you can train with me." Gohan whispered back.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Hawk shouted. "Are you calling me weak?"

"No, I'm just saying that well, you can't keep up with me." Gohan said trying not to hurt Hawk's feelings.

"Screw you! I'm not helping today either!" Hawk yelled, walking over to the tree he sat under yesterday.

Gohan walked back over to Videl and Jess. "Sorry about that." Gohan said with his usual nervous grin.

"What got into him?" Videl asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Gohan said

"Let me guess he not helping today either?" Jess asked.

"No." Gohan answered.

"Shocking. Well, why don't you start explaining energy then?" Jess said.

"What do you want to know?" Gohan asked.

"What can you do with energy, other than fly?" Videl asked.

"Let see. You can fire various energy-based attacks. You can increase your speed, and your punches and kicks. You can sense other energy." Gohan said trying to think of all the thing he's seen energy do. "Um, that's really all I can think of. Some of the people I invited to the tournament could probably explain it to you. Could you wait until then?" Gohan asked.

"Fine we'll wait, but you better not be trying to get out of telling us stuff so you can have an advantage at the tournament." Videl said.

"Even though it won't matter. We're the best fighters in the world. Other than Mr. Satan of course." Jess added. They heard Hawk laugh at the last comment.

"Yeah you make a good point." Gohan said, hiding what he truly knew about Mr. Satan and the girl's strength. "Okay let's see how much better at flying you can get by the end of the day."

"Just you wait we'll be flying above the trees by then." Videl said confidently.

"Glad to hear it." Gohan said with a smile.

A few hours past and Videl and Jess did what they said they would do, they were floating above the trees. "Check it out Gohan. I told you we'd be flying above the trees." Videl said with a smile.

"Yeah and you did it sooner than you thought." Gohan complimented.

Just then, Goten went whizzing by. They watch for a moment as he did various aerial acrobatics. "So how long before we can fly like that?" Videl asked.

"It really just depends on the person I guess." Gohan answered nervously.

"Then we're not stopping until we can fly like that." Videl stated.

Gohan let out a nervous laugh. "Hold on a second." Gohan said. He flew up to where Goten was flying. "Hey Goten, slow down a little until Videl and Jess leave."

"Why? This is fun." Goten said with frown.

"Because they aren't fast learners like you." Gohan said.

"Fine. I'll go play somewhere else." Goten said with sadness in his voice.

"Thanks bro. But don't worry we'll have plenty of time to train together." Gohan reassured, earning a smile from Goten before he flew away. Gohan flew back down to where the girls were.

"Is there a problem?" Videl asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just needed to give him some advice." Gohan lied.

"Hey Gohan, could I fly that fast if I pushed more energy downward." Jess asked.

"Well technically yes." Gohan answered. "But I wouldn't recommend it. You don't have complete control over your energy yet. So you'd either fly too fast and loose control or you'd run out of energy and fall to the ground." Gohan explained. She had stopped listening after he had said yes and was focusing her energy downward. She took off fast towards the top of the woods. She made it a few yards past the top of the trees, before she stopped and fell straight down.

"Oh shit, I knew that was gonna happen!" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan go help her!" Videl shouted out at him, scared for her friend's safety.

"I'll go." Hawk said, walking past them.

"Why? And how are you being so calm?" Gohan asked in a bit of a panic.

"Because being here with either of you would be unbearable. And I'm being calm because it wasn't that far of drop." Hawk said still walking.

"Oh okay." Gohan said. He was a little surprised Hawk was still mad.

Gohan and Videl remained quiet until Hawk walked into the woods. "Wow, he's being a real dick." Videl said sitting down. "How often does he get like this?" Videl asked with venom in her voice.

"Not very. I can't remember the last time he stayed mad for more than a few minutes." Gohan said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Then what did you say to piss him off?" Videl asked.

"I told him can't keep up with me when it comes to training. It's not like I said something untrue." Gohan said sitting down in front of her.

"Oh, is that all. My father tells me that everyday and I don't let it bother me. After all he did beat Cell." Videl said. She didn't notice Gohan roll his eyes. "I just wish he'd be less cocky about it. He uses it to take advantage of people and it sickens me." She complained clenching her fist.

"Does he even know that you're here?" Gohan asked.

"Of course not. He probably thinks I'm at school, even though I told him I was skipping school to train for the tournament. But if he knew I was with a boy he'd freak. He says I'm only aloud to date boys stronger than him. You're tough Gohan, but no offence you wouldn't stand a chance against him." Videl said.

"_Did she just insinuate that she wants to go out with me?" _Gohan thought to himself.

"Gohan are you listening to me!" Videl shouted, breaking Gohan from his trance.

"Y-yes of course. So you'd be pretty upset if he though, right?" Gohan asked.

"Hell no, I wish he'd loose. Then maybe he can be more of a father and less of a celebrity." Videl snapped at him.

"_Alright. That means I can beat her dad and have no regrets." _Gohan mentally cheered.

"So Gohan, what was your father like?" Videl asked.

"My father." Gohan said, a little surprised at the question. "Well, he was a very strong man. In both spirit and physical strength. And he always fought for what was right. That's why he was willing to fight Cell." Gohan said with sadness in his voice.

"He sounds like a great guy." Videl said with a grin, earning a smile from Gohan.

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest, Hawk walked to where Jess fell. It was surprisingly dark, even though it was around noon. There was no actual path in the forest, just clearings where trees did not grow. This made it almost look like a path. Hawk was grumbling to himself. "Why the hell am I so bent out of shape?" He asked himself. "It's not like he was lying or being mean about it. Jeez, I'm acting like a twelve-year-old girl. I need to stop acting like a dick, well at least towards family." He said sighing. He could sense he was getting close so he stopped talking to himself and started actually looking. "Yo, Miss Pain-In-The-Ass, where are you? I've come to rescue you, from hurting yourself anymore." Hawk called out, knowing she was about to come into view. When she did, Hawk saw her sitting against a large tree. Her baggy jeans wear covered in dirt and ripped. But what surprised him was that her hands were covering her face like she was crying. "Oh shit." He said, and then started running. He slid to stop in front of her. "Hey are you okay?" Hawk asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Why do you care? And for that matter why are you even here?" Jess asked angrily.

"I came to help. And I care because I don't like to see my friends get hurt." Hawk said kneeling beside her. "Know tell me why you're crying?"

"I'm not crying and I never said you were my friend." Jess replied harshly.

"Well you may say you're not crying, but you puffy wet eyes tell a different story." Hawk said with a smug tone.

"Screw you, just go away." She said.

"Hey seriously what's wrong? I may act like a dick, but it's not like I don't care." He tried to comfort.

"You really want to know? Well fine, I finally thought I was going to be able to do something before Videl could! Do you know what it feels like to always come second to your best friend your whole life?" She shouted fighting back tears.

"Um, yeah I know what it's like. Gohan's better than I am at everything and he always will be. But I get why you'd be upset, it's frustrating knowing you'll never be the best or even close to the best." Hawk said. She was shocked. She just looked at him as he casually sat against the same tree she did. None of her friends could sympathize with her about this. But Hawk, the person she thought she had nothing in common with, understood her inner pain. He looked over at her and noticed she was staring at him. "You're not gonna hit me are you?" Hawk asked with a grimace.

"How?" She asked.

"How what?" He asked back.

"How can I have everything in common with a slacker like you?" She asked him.

"I wasn't always a slacker. You can't be this strong or this smart by being a slacker." He answered.

"Then why are you a slacker now?" She asked.

"Because it's easier. And it's not like I'm some disgusting dirt bag. You should just be glad someone gets you." He said standing up.

"Wow, I think you right. You know people would like you more if you showed this side of yourself and not just the blunt part." She said to him.

"Well you like me, so that's enough." He said with a smile reaching down to help her up. She smiled back and took his hand, but when she tried to stand a sharp pain shot through her left leg and she dropped back down.

"Ouch, damn that hurts!" She cried out.

"Huh, looks like you rolled your ankle, you be better by tomorrow. So get on." He said kneeling down.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you can walk or fly, so I'll carry you. Now get on my back." He said. She hesitated. "I'm not gonna do anything weird, just get on." She sighed and got on, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up and started walking back.

"Hey Hawk."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem."


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait friends and enemies and say thanks to my Beta The Blind Sniper. Also I found out if you try to pay tribute to your favorite anime character, people get their panties in a bunch and don't finish your story, but that's their loss. this more of a Hawk Chapter, because we know more about Gohan anyways**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not the Shadowhawk**

**High School: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 8**

The orange blur known as Goten was whizzing through the sky, when he was forced to a stop by something flying in front of him. It was Videl. "Sorry Goten, I wasn't paying attention," Videl said, looking back at him with a smile. Goten landed next to Gohan who was watching Videl in amazement.

"I can't believe she's this good at flying after only ten days of training," Gohan thought. Videl floated down in front of him. "Congratulations Videl, you have officially graduated the Gohan School of flying," he said, lightly grinning.

"Thanks Gohan, now Jess and I can go finish off our training," she said with a confident smile.

"By the way, where is Jess?" he asked, noticing her absence.

"She's over there yelling at Hawk. She's been trying to catch him for a while now," Videl explained.

"What did he do this time?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I don't know, but she looked mad and he was laughing," Videl answered.

"Hey, I thought you said you were gonna kill me? How can you kill me if you can't catch me?" they heard Hawk shout from above them. He quickly descended and began running, Jess did the same. He didn't slowdown for a second; not even when he was about to crash into Goten. Hawk jumped over him, turned around quickly and picked Goten up and held him in from of himself, "If you want to get to me, then you have to go through him," Hawk said with an evil grin.

"What, she's gonna go through me?" Goten said in a panic.

"Hawk that's cheating put him down!" Jess yelled.

"No way, I'm not suffering alone," Hawk said.

"Hawk, what did you do?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing she can prove," Hawk said not taking his eyes off of Jess.

"Well whatever happened, forget about it," Videl said to Jess, "Gohan says we've graduated flight school. So let's go train."

"Really? All right! That means it will be you and me in the finals," Jess said confidently. Gohan and Hawk grinned at each other when the girls weren't looking.

"We'll see you at the tournament guys," Videl said, they turned and started floating, getting ready take off. Thinking he was off the hook Hawk set Goten down, who ran and hid behind Gohan. Jess dropped down.

"Oh shit," Hawk said taking a step back.

She walked towards him. Hawk was going to turn and run, but an angry Goten pushed him forward. Now she was standing right in front of him. She glared at him for a moment, before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, "I win," she said with a smile, then turned and took off into the sky.

Gohan and Videl just stood there in shock, looking back and fourth between Hawk and Jess. "Hey wait!" Videl shouted, taking off after her, "You better tell me what's going on!" Gohan, Hawk and little Goten heard Videl scream from the sky, before they were out of sight.

"Phew, that sure was a stressful couple weeks, huh Gohan?" Hawk asked. Gohan was still staring at him in shock. "Dude are you okay? You look kinda freaked out."

"What the hell was that?" Gohan asked, sounding somewhat calm.

"What the hell was what?" Hawk asked.

"What the hell was what!" Gohan shouted, "She kissed you! Why did she kiss you!" Gohan asked in a confused panic.

"Hawk, I'm sorry. If I'd known she was gonna do that, I wouldn't have pushed you," Goten apologized.

"That's not good enough Goten. I'm getting my revenge by giving you the coodies she gave me," Hawk said with fake evil in his voice, reaching down towards Goten. This caused Goten to scream and fly away. "Hahahaha, it's way too easy to scare him."

"Hey answer my question!" Gohan shouted.

"What question?" Hawk asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me that. Now tell me why she did that," Gohan demanded.

"I can't," he quickly replied.

"Why!"

"Because, you never kiss and tell," Hawk said with a grin, and flew away.

Dinner came and went as usual except it was eaten in silence, because Gohan was waiting to talk to Hawk alone, Hawk refused to say anything, and little Goten was too afraid to say anything, for fear that he would say something wrong and he would get cooties from Hawk. After dinner Gohan went upstairs to catch up on his studying and wait for Hawk. Hawk laid on the couch and watched the end of 'Way of the Dragon' on TV. He loved watching Bruce Lee, there was something magical about the way he fought, even if he couldn't compare to the Z-Fighters. When the movie was over he headed upstairs and laid on his bed reading a Bruce Lee biography. Gohan was in the shower, which meant Hawk could read with out being pelted with questions. That peace didn't last long, as Gohan came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Gohan, don't you think Bruce Lee could've been a Z-Fighter if he had trained with Kami or King Kai?" Hawk asked, wanting Gohan's opinion.

"God, not this question again, I've already said he would be a good Z-Fighter. Why do you keep asking me that?" Gohan asked. Hawk shrugged. He hoped annoying Gohan would make him not ask questions. It didn't work, "Wait a second. Today, you and Jess, what happen?"

"She kissed me, Sherlock," Hawk said rudely with a grin.

"I meant why," Gohan said annoyed at his friend's answer.

"Jeez, fine I'll tell you. It was payback," Hawk answered, putting his book down.

"Payback for what?" Gohan asked.

"For kissing her first," Hawk said grinning. Gohan looked at him, stunned. Before Gohan could ask anymore questions, Hawk told him why. "Well, you see we were training and I could sense there was a lot of power still in there. So to get her mad I kissed her, then pretended to run so she'd chase me. My plan worked, she got mad and her power came out," Hawk explained, "But it seems in the long run she wasn't that mad," he said with a cocky smile. Gohan looked at him in disbelief. "Now let's go to sleep. I need to get up early so I can talk to Piccolo about training."

"Sure, but why Piccolo? He hates training with you," Gohan said.

"Because, if you pick your little brother over me to train with, then I clearly need to train," Hawk answered.

"Are you still upset about that?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, I just need to get stronger, then I'll be the one who gets to show off," Hawk answered. Gohan shrugged and turned off the light and they fell asleep.

Hawk woke first that morning and could tell it was early, because his eyes were heavier than usual. Instead of getting dressed he just pushed the button on his watch and changed into his superhero costume. He removed the mask and headband. He put the mask on the table and headband in his back pocket, then jumped out the window and flew to the Lookout.

The tailwind Hawk let off woke up Gohan. "What what's going on?" Gohan said, in a panic waking up. He look around and saw nothing, then looked at the clock. "Wow Hawk was serious. I never expected him to actually get up at 6 o'clock. He looked at Goten's sleeping self. "I'm going get some sleep before Goten wakes me up," Gohan said outloud to himself, then went back to sleep.

Hawk made it to the Lookout in about fifteen minutes. When he landed Piccolo was walking out getting ready to meditate. "Hey Piccolo, how are you doing?" Hawk said with a big goofy grin.

"I was doing fine until you showed up. What do you want?" Piccolo asked coldly.

"Well, someone is in a bad mood, I don't know if I want to talk to you." Hawk said, trying not to laugh.

"Just tell me what you want!" Piccolo yelled.

"Okay! Jeez... Can you give me something that will make me stronger?" Hawk asked.

"Define stronger," Piccolo said.

"So I can put up a good fight against Gohan," Hawk said.

"Hold out your hands," Piccolo told him. Hawk did with a smile. Piccolo put his hand above Hawk's and a book formed. "This will help a lot."

Hawk flip through the pages, but they were blank. "What the hell, it's blank," Hawk complained.

"Look at the first page," Piccolo told him. Hawk did and an index appeared on the page. Hawk was stunned. "This book holds the secrets of ten different martial arts forms. Each time you learn them, not master them, the next form will appear," Piccolo explained.

Hawk looked through the index of forms, which said:

Tai Chi Chuan

Shotokan-Ryu

Bajiquan

Baguazhang

Yiquan

Taekwondo

Capoeira

Aikido

Taihenjutsu

Jeet Kung Fu

"Tai Chi? Why do I have to learn Tai Chi?" Hawk whined.

"Tai Chi is an incredibly powerful type of Martial Arts, that helps your offence, defense and helps keep you calm in battle. And if you don't learn it you can't learn the others," Piccolo informed him. "Now go talk to Dende, he might have something that could help too."

"I just have one question? Why are you actually helping?" Hawk asked.

"So you don't train with me," Piccolo said. Hawk smiled and went to see Dende.

After Hawk talked to Dende, he went home and changed into a long sleeve gi, then headed down to the lake to train. He could hear Gohan and Goten training when he got there, which meant it was going to be hard to concentrate. But if it wasn't hard, it wouldn't be training.

That's how it went for the next few weeks, Hawk trained by the lake by himself. Gohan and Goten trained the woods and mountains. Videl and Jess trained in the Hercule gym. Vegeta and Trunks trained in the gravity chamber. Krillian and 18 fought at home. Piccolo meditated for days on end. And Goku trained with a combination of weights and meditation. Then the big day was finally there.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait but my beta...disapeared. so i'm going to post chapters until i find him. now lets start the tournament.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 9**

It was the day of the tournament and the Z-Fighters were waiting for there ride to the Tournament. Instead of the doing the smart thing and meeting each other at the stadium, they decided to have Bulma pick them up in her jet copter. Before they left Bulma gave Vegeta one job to do…convince Mirai to come. She thought Vegeta would understand what Mirai was going through. "Vegeta, I'm going to get the baby situated in the plane. Now go talk to Mirai and try to be nice." Bulma told him.

"Hmph, I don't see the point. If he doesn't want to come he shouldn't have to. I don't blame him for wanting to stay here." Vegeta complained.

"Please, do it for me." Bulma said, batting her eyelashes at him.

He tried to fight it, but she was the only person he couldn't refuse. "Fine, I'll try to get him to come." Vegeta said defeated, walking up the stairs.

"Thank you." She called after him.

He walked down the hallway of the second floor until he came to Mirai's room. He sighed then knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked louder and faster, but still no answer. He knocked even louder and even started yelling. "Hey boy, open up. We need to talk!" He shouted. There was still no response. Infuriated by his son's rebellion he grabbed the door knob and ripped the door off the hinges and tossed it aside. He entered the room to see Mirai lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Boy, did you hear me knocking! Don't ignore me!" Vegeta shouted.

"Please go away. I want to be left alone." Mirai said, not moving an inch.

"Listen, your mother wants you to come, so let's go." Vegeta ordered.

"My mother is dead." Mirai said bluntly.

Vegeta lost it. For weeks he laid there everyday barely eating or sleeping. He didn't talk to anyone and Vegeta was sick of it. He didn't want to be the to talk to him cause he was going to be very, very harsh. "Listen up boy, you should consider yourself damn lucky! You get a second chance at having the family you've always wanted! Do you have any idea what I would've given for a second chance the family that Frieza killed! So starting now you either take that chance or you get out of my house! Because you're the only one who's given up!" Vegeta yelled.

What he said sank in. Mirai continues to lie there, but he was crying now. "You're right, I have been given a second chance. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry." Mirai cried getting out of bed.

"I'm not telling you to be happy, just function normally. I know that your Saiyan blood won't let you give up on life." Vegeta said.

"Thanks Dad." Mirai said with a grin. He grabbed his C.C. denim jacket and sword and followed Vegeta outside.

…

Gohan, Hawk and family waited patiently for Bulma to arrive who was running a bit late. Well most of them were patient. "God damn, what is taking so long? I'm sick of waiting!" Hawk shouted. He was dressed differently for the tournament, not like Gohan who was going as Saiyaman. Hawk baggy black pants as usual, a white tank top, hair in a ponytail, his headband and bandages going up his arms

"Hawk language!" Chi Chi scolded.

"I'm sorry, but she so late I can't take it!" Hawk continued to shout.

"Hawk she's five minutes late it's not that big a deal." Gohan said.

"It is a big deal! I want to show off!" Hawk shouted even louder.

"Hawk when you show off you either hurt yourself or someone uninvolved." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan."

"What?"

"Shut up. This time's different. I'm gonna beat Piccolo and then I'm gonna give you the fight of your life." Hawk said confidently.

"Someone's extra cocky today." Gohan taunted. They intently stared at each other, you could see the electricity between their eyes.

"Hurry up and get on the plane!" Goten shouted. They looked to see the plain arrived during their stare down. They let out a simultaneous sigh of embarrassment, then got on the plane. Hawk immediately took a seat next to Mirai, he liked to talk to him because he was a fellow swordsman.

They were almost there when Vegeta started to complain. "Damn it woman, why did we have to take this stupid vehicle!" He shouted.

"Oh be quiet, I have something to say." Bulma said. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to Bulma. "Since you all fought at the Cell Games I don't think you should turn into Super Saiyans." Bulma explained.

"What, that's preposterous, that is like telling me not to brea-." Vegeta began to say, before he was interrupted.

"YES! No Super Saiyans means I'll win! Haha!" Hawk shouted jumping out of his seat.

"Can it boy, you still don't stand a chance!" Vegeta yelled back at him.

"Can we please calm down?" Gohan asked.

"Oh shut up." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, shut it." Hawk added.

"We're here. Is everybody ready?" Bulma asked.

"Then I better finish putting on my uniform." Gohan said, taking out his bandana and sunglasses.

"Are you really going to fight like that?" Krillian asked.

"Of course, it's cool." Gohan said.

"You know, you're the only one who still thinks that." Hawk told him.

"And I told you, I don't believe you." Gohan said back.

The plane landed and everyone exited.

"When do you think Goku will get here?" Bulma asked.

"For all we know, he's already here." Yamcha said.

"Well I don't know about Goku, but I do see a familiar face." Master Roshi said.

"It's Mister Piccolo. Hi Mister Piccolo!" Goten said waving.

Gohan and Hawk walked over. "I'm glad you could make it Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Piccolo said back.

"Of coarse you wouldn't. You want me to finally beat you." Hawk taunted.

"Don't get cocky, I doubt you finished that book." Piccolo said with a grin.

"You're right, but I only have one lesson left."

"Congratulation, you did better than I expected." Piccolo complemented.

"I'm hell-bent on beating you." Hawk told him.

"Finish the book and you might have a chance." Piccolo taunted.

"Now who's being cocky." Hawk said back.

About twenty minutes later Krillian and Yamcha came back from looking for Goku. Everyone was anxious for one reason or another and some weren't doing a good job hiding it. "Ahh, where is Kakarott! I'm sick of waiting for him!" Vegeta shouted.

"What's the big deal Vegeta? You'd have to sit around waiting even if Goku were here." Bulma said.

"But if I'm waiting there I can eat. Kakarott and the humans always mention that there is free food at these tournaments, when they tell their stories." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. She looked at him like he was nuts. She couldn't believe this was about food.

Gohan was playing with the kids to make sure they didn't get bored and start breaking things. Trunks was the only one not paying attention to Gohan. He liked Gohan, but Trunks thought he was a geek. So instead he was mimicking the motions Mirai would unconsciously make.

Hawk was leaning against the wall, half asleep. He felt a warm, damp pressure on his cheek. He cracked an eye, then smiled. "Do you greet everyone like that, Jess?" Hawk asked.

Jess was standing there with a smile. She was wearing a reddish-brown gi top, a pair of spats and black gloves. Her hair was braided instead of in a ponytail. "If I said yes, would you be jealous?" She asked back.

"There's a strong possibility." Hawk answered. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Wow, you haven't seen each other in weeks and you're already kissing." Gohan said with a grin.

"I saw Hawk three days ago." Jess said.

They both looked at her in shock. "Jess you weren't suppose to say anything!" Hawk said loudly.

"What's the big deal, you needed a sparring partner." Jess said back to him.

"I didn't know you could spar with your lips." Gohan said provocatively.

"Shut up. We did spar, that's what my training required. And yes we took time to kiss." Hawk told him aggravated.

"So are you two going out, officially?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yep." Jess said.

"Why, are you jealous?" Hawk asked grinning.

"Not really." Gohan answered.

"Is he still unaware?" Jess asked vaguely.

"Of course." Hawk answered just as vaguely.

"Hey what are talking about?" Gohan asked annoyed

Hawk was about to start jabbing at the weak spot he opened in Gohan when they heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys, what are you guys standing around for?" Goku asked appearing out of nowhere and catching everyone off guard.

"Dad, it's you!" Gohan shouted in delight.

"Wow Gohan you sure have grown." Goku said excited. Gohan, Bulma, Krillian and Oolong ran over and hugged him. "Wow I didn't think you'd be this happy." He said grinning.

"Of course Goku. You're my best friend and I missed you." Krillian said fighting tears of joy.

"I'm glad to here that. The only friends I have now are aliens. It's good to be around familiar faces." Goku said, hugging each of his friends. "Now I need to go see my wife." He exited the circle of friends and walking up to Chi Chi. "Hi Chi Chi, I missed you." He said with a warm smile.

"And I missed you." Chi Chi said, bringing him into a hug.

The broke their embrace and Goku noticed Goten hiding behind Chi Chi. "Hey, are you hiding a little me behind you?" Goku asked.

Chi Chi stepped aside. "Goku, this is Goten, your son." Chi Chi said.

Goku kneeled down. "Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy."

"Daddy!" Goten shouted running and hugging him. This warm moment put a smile on everyone's face, including Vegeta. The people who saw Vegeta weren't sure if he was smiling at the moment or out of sarcasm, but either way they were happy to see him as well. Goku picked Goten up and went to greet everyone else.

Goku was walking over to Mirai when Vegeta distracted him. "Kakarott, put down the child and come here a moment." Vegeta said handing Bulla to Bulma.

Goku put down Goten. "Wait here for a second kiddo." Goku said. Goten nodded with a grin. Goku walked over. "What's up?"

"Kakarott, don't ask Mirai why he's here. He lost his mother from his timeline. This is the first time he's out of the house and I don't want to deal with another emotional breakdown. I'm no good at it." Vegeta told him.

"Oh that's terrible. Okay I won't ask." Goku said.

"Thank you." Vegeta said.

Goku walked back over, picked up Goten and walked over Mirai and Trunks. "Hey Mirai, good to see you." Goku said.

"Yeah, you too Goku." Mirai said forcing a grin. Sure he was happy to see Goku, but it was still hard to be happy.

"And look at Trunks, he like a little you." Goku said. "Hey little guy, I bet you're really strong."

"You bet I am. I'm a Super Saiyan." Trunks said with a cocky grin.

"Really that's great." Goku said. He didn't believe him, but he wanted him to be happy.

"Me too, daddy. " Goten added.

"Wow you guys must train really hard." Goku said earning nods from the boys.

Goku smiled back and walked over to Piccolo. "Hey, how you doing Piccolo."

"I'm doing fine." Piccolo answered.

"You been taking care of the boys?" Goku asked.

"Of course, they won't leave me alone." Piccolo answered.

"Haha, they've always been like that. I'm glad." Goku said. He looked to Hawk who was standing next to Piccolo. "Hey buddy, I hear you're my other son now."

"Ha, you could say that." Hawk answered.

"That's awesome, my family is huge now. So have you mastered your sword fighting?" Goku asked.

"Of course, my Grandfather officially made me a master before he died." Hawk said.

"Oh yeah, I saw your Grandfather in Other World." Goku told him.

"Really, when?" Hawk asked excitedly.

"A couple days ago actually. South Kai was looking for a sword master to teach some of his students and I remembered your Grandfather was dead, so I asked him and he was willing to do it." Goku answered.

"That's just like Grandpa." Hawk said with a chuckle.

"Now let's go fight!" Goku declared.


	11. Chapter 10

**Wanna know what i love. The people who don't have the balls to comment with theri own profile. If you've got a problem say it to my face instead of hiding. Now, let's continue with the build up to the tournament.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School: Gohan & Hawk Style **

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry what was that name again?" The man doing the registrations asked.

"The Great Saiyaman." Gohan said, in Saiyaman persona.

"Saiyaman, who is that?" Goku asked.

"That's my super hero name, cool huh." Gohan said.

"Sure." Goku said with a grin.

"Goku don't humor him." Hawk said.

"Name please." The man asked.

"Hawk."

"Hawk, why didn't you go as your superhero?" Gohan asked.

"Because I switched outfits on the watch to my training clothes." Hawk said.

"You can do that? I'll have to try that." Gohan said.

"Next please." The man said. Trunks stepped up. "Ah, another one for the junior division."

"Hey what does that mean?" Trunks asked getting upset.

"Everyone under fifteen enters the Junior Competition." The man explained.

"Wow they've changed it from the old days. I thinks that's great." Bulma said.

Trunks turned back to the man. "Um no thanks, I'll fight in the adult division." Trunks said.

"I sorry young man, but I can't do that." The man said. Trunks gave up and let them sign him in. Everyone else registered and headed in.

"Excuse me could all fighters report to the waiting area!" A man said into a megaphone.

"Okay good luck Goku, Gohan, Hawk, oh and Goten." Chi Chi said.

"Don't worry Chi Chi I'm sure one of us will win." Goku said.

"_Boy it sure is great to see dad fight again." _Gohan thought.

Everyone headed to the waiting area after saying their goodbye and good luck. Vegeta and Piccolo had headed before everyone else to avoid the friendliness.

Elsewhere Videl was looking for Gohan. "Where is he? A superhero is pretty hard to miss." Videl said.

"Hey there Videl." Sharpener said from behind her. He was wearing a white suit and holding flowers for her.

"Oh it's you Sharpener. What do you want?" Videl asked.

"I just wanted to give you these flowers and to invite you out to lunch." Sharpener said, trying to act suave.

"No thanks, I'm looking for someone." Videl said. Sharpener continued to ramble on, but Videl wasn't listening. She spotted Gohan and ran after him when Sharpener wasn't looking.

"So Krillian what's with the hair? I thought you were bald." Goku asked.

"No I just kept it well waxed, I thought I told you that. But as for the hair, love makes you change." Krillian said.

"Huh." Goku said. Then he noticed Android 18. "Look out everyone!" he shouted.

"How cute, he finally noticed." Android 18 said.

"Krillian why isn't anyone freaking out?" Goku asked.

"Because Goku she's my wife. We even have a kid together." Krillian said.

"I didn't know Androids could have babies." Goku said.

"It so happens she was human first, Dr. Gero just modified her." Krillian said.

"Oh, then congratulations." Goku said.

"Thank you." Krillian said sarcastically.

Gohan was walking behind them listening when someone tapped him on the back. He turned around and was greeted by Videl. "Your lucky I recognized you, in that ridiculous outfit." She told him.

"Hey Videl. Wait this outfit's not ridiculous, it's cool." Gohan said.

"Dude I'm telling you it's not." Hawk said from behind Videl.

"Hey Jess, you said you'd call me if you found them! And why are you holding his hand?" Videl shouted.

"So you'll tell the Great Saiyadork, but not her." Hawk said.

"Hey, stop calling me that!" Gohan shouted.

"Wait tell me what?" Videl asked.

"Tell you that Hawk is my boyfriend." Jess said.

"Eww, why?" Videl asked.

"Shut up." Jess said. "Because underneath his sarcasm he's great."

"Whatever you say." Videl said.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend." Jess said.

"Don't you start with me. You know no one can beat my dad." Videl said. Hawk and Gohan began to chuckle. "Why do you two always do that when I mention my father?" Videl asked.

"Coincidence." Gohan said.

"Whatever, Gohan come with me." Videl said. She lead him to a secluded area and they began to talk. "So why are you fighting as the Great Saiyaman?" Videl asked.

"I have my reasons." Gohan said. "So have you perfected your flying yet?" Gohan asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, now I'm twice as fast. Come on." Videl said rising into the sky. Gohan followed and she sped up. Even after Videl went to her maximum speed, Gohan easily kept up. They landed on a nearby building. "See I won't hold anything back." Videl taunted.

"I can't say I'm not impressed." Gohan said back.

"Videl." Sharpener said from behind her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Gohan began to walk away. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." He said.

Sharpener grabbed him by the cape. "And who the hell are you?" Sharpener asked rudely.

"That's the Great Saiyaman." Videl answered.

"And you know him?" Sharpener asked

"Well we do spend a lot of time together." Videl answered.

"Damn it who the hell is this guy?" Sharpener asked again.

"No one knows who he really is, not even me." Videl said. A voice came on the intercom telling all fighters to report to the arena for preliminaries. "We better get going. Come on Saiyaman." She said latching onto Gohan's arm and leaning against him.

"Yeah sure." Gohan said blushing.

"Bye Sharpener." Videl said.

Videl and Gohan met the others at the waiting area while the preliminaries were being set up.

Mr. Announcer ran up to Goku and Krillian. "I thought that was you." He said.

"Hey, it's good to see you again." Goku said.

"Where have you guys been? You haven't come to compete in years." Mr. Announcer said. "Oh by the way, it was you guys who beat Cell, not Mr. Satan right?" He asked in a whisper. Goku and Krillian just chuckled. "Oh but it's so great you guys are back. Between me and you the competition lately has been so dull. Wait are all these people with you?" he asked looking around.

"You could say that." Goku answered.

"That's great! But do you think you can fight without blowing up the arena?" Mr. Announcer asked.

Goku looked at Piccolo. "We'll try." Piccolo said.

"Now that type of attitude is what this tournaments been lacking. Well I've got business to take care of, so good luck to all of you, even though you won't need it." Mr. Announcer said, then walked off to prepare.

"_Finally someone who knows how great my dad is." _Gohan thought.

"Gohan I knew your dad competed, but I didn't know he was such good friends with the announcer." Videl said.

"Yeah, I guess he's like your dad. A champion of champions. The guy everyone came to see." Gohan said.

"I'm just glad he doesn't have a big head like my dad." Videl said.

"Yeah Dad's pretty humble." Gohan said.

Hercule walked out and everyone began to cheer. "Attention the preliminaries are about to begin. There are fifteen available spots and it will be determined by punching strength." A short pudgy man said. A few other men carried out a punching machine. "Now to test out the punching machine and to give us a score to go by, Mr. Satan will give us a punch." The man said.

Videl had pushed her way to the front separating herself from the rest of Gohan's group. "Does anybody want this!" Hercule shouted holding his championship belt in the air. The crowd cheered.

"I can't tell what's worse, him or his fans." Krillian said. The group chuckled .

Gohan pushed to the front to find Videl. Hercule prepared for the punching machine. The crowd looked on in interest, while the Z-Fighters look on in boredom. Hercule let out a battle cry getting ready to punch. "Satan Punch!" He shouted, punching the machine.

The machine registered a 137 punching strength and the crowd, including Videl, went crazy. Hercule posed then headed to the back. "Okay everyone competing please line up." The pudgy man said.

Everyone lined up and after about twenty people it was the Z-Fighters turn at the punching machine. Android 18 was the first one up. "18 remember take it easy." Krillian whispered.

"Gotcha." She said back.

She walked up to it and tapped it. "774! The machine must be broken." The man said.

"You call that taking it easy?" Krillian said.

"It's not my fault we're stronger than everyone else." Android 18 said.

"There it should be adjusted now. Give it a go." the man said. 18 this time poked the machine, but she did it so fast it looked like a punch. "203." the man said in disbelief. Krillian was next, he scored a 192. Then Goku scored 186 points. Piccolo scored 210 points. By this time Videl was looking on in disbelief. Hawk punched and scored a 178. Jess was in just as much disbelief, but she shook it off because it was her turn. She got a 130. Then it was captain disasters turn. Vegeta stepped up and decided not to hold back. He punch the machine sending it flying into a tree. No one could believe what they just saw. Their eyes were almost popped out of their heads. Hawk just began to laugh.

"Looks like I'm moving on." Vegeta said.

"Good job, Vegeta." Gohan said.

"How are you not surprised at that?" Videl asked.

"What I'm totally surprised." Gohan lied.

"It's like that whole group is super strong." Videl complained.

Goku and the group walked over to them. "Gohan is this the girl you've been talking about. Introduce me." Goku said.

"Sorry, this is my friend Videl." Gohan introduced.

Krillian began to laugh. "Don't you mean she's your girlfriend." He said to Gohan.

"Shut up Krillian." Gohan said with a fake smile.

"Well we have to go see the your brother fight. It was nice to meet you Videl." Goku said walking away.

Hawk gave a little wave when he walked by. "Gohan you know them? And why was your dad with them and Jess and Hawk?" Videl asked.

"Oh they are family friends." Gohan said.

"I-I don't understand at all." Videl said.

Elsewhere with the group, Hawk felt it was necessary to bug Vegeta. He walked over and put his arm on Vegeta's shoulder all buddy buddy like. "Hey Vegeta, nice job with the punching machine." Hawk said.

"Who said you could touch me?" Vegeta asked.

"I did. So are you ready to loose today?" Hawk asked.

"You couldn't beat me on you best day." Vegeta said. "Now get off me."

"You know you can't beat me without going super." Hawk said.

"I said get off me!" Vegeta shouted.

"Am I getting under Vege-heads skin?" Hawk asked.

"That's it you're dead!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku pushed his way in between. "Okay break it up." Goku said. Vegeta stomped ahead. "Hawk don't make me ground you on my only day back." Goku threatened.

"The only person that works on is Gohan." Hawk said.

"Really?" Goku said.

"Yep." Hawk answered.

"Then if you do it again, I'll stick you in the Gravity Chamber with him." Goku said.

"That I would not want. Fine I'll leave him alone." Hawk said.

"Thank you." Goku said.

Jess walked up to him. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just like bugging him." Hawk answered.

"Couldn't he beat you up?" Jess asked.

"If he couldn't it wouldn't be fun." Hawk said.

"You're so strange." Jess said.

"But that's why you love me." Hawk said back.

Jess blushed. "Shut up."


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm replacing this chapter. it's still short. But now that Hawk's Story: Bleach is on a break to catch up with the manga, I will be focusing on this story, because there is alot to be done. I've also decided to go into DBGT, but it's my version, it's called Dragon Ball Time Shift. It will eventually crossover with my Bleach, Naruto and One Piece Story. Trust me it will make sence. But for now enjoy this story. To clarify I'm not the Shadowhawk. I'm the ShadowChronicler and the AnimeListKing on youtube.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 11**

The Z-Fighters, plus Videl and Jess, were watching the junior division from the standing room only sections. Goten and Trunks had already annihilated the competition and were facing off against each other. Everyone was amazed at their fighting ability and the fact that they could fly. But after a cheap shot by Trunks the fight was over. Goten was upset at first, but calmed down when Trunks promised him some toys.

"See that Kakarrot, my son is the strongest." Vegeta boasted.

"Well Trunks is a little older so it's only natural that he's a little stronger." Goku said.

"Make all the excuses you want. My son is still the best." Vegeta said.

"Wow Gohan your brothers amazing." Videl said.

"Yeah the little guy really is something." Gohan said.

"Something, he was incredible." Jess said.

"That's why he's able to beat Hawk." Gohan said.

"You just had to bring that up." Hawk said.

"You really lost to him?" Videl asked.

"What can I say, he's a natural born fighter." Hawk said, knowing he had no argument.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special surprise for you all!" Mr. Announcer said into the mic. "The great Hercule will be fighting an exhibition match against our Junior Champion Trunks!"

"Wow did you hear that Gohan? Trunks gets to fight my dad." Videl said all giddy.

"Yeah that's super." Gohan halfheartedly agreed.

"Well we're headed to the back to prepare for the tournament." Goku said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait a second! Don't you guys want to see him fight? You should study his abilities so you have a better chance of winning." Videl said.

"That's a great idea Videl." Gohan lied.

"That's okay, we'll do fine." Goku said.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Hawk said.

"But Hawk, if you loose to a kid, how are you going to beat Mr. Satan?" Jess asked.

"Trust me I'll be fine. Besides, my only goal today is to beat Piccolo." Hawk said. "Jess are you coming or are you gonna watch the fight?" He asked.

"I'm gonna watch the fight." Jess said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the fighters lounge." Hawk said. He leaned over and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly. Videl and Gohan let out simultaneous awws. Jess blushed more and Hawk just flipped them off while walking away.

Shortly after the Z-Fighters left, the fight began. Gohan, Videl and Jess watched the fight and were shocked by what they saw. Mr. Satan gave Trunks a free punch and Trunks made the most of it. He punched Mr. Satan out of the ring and into a wall.

"Are you serious?" Videl shouted.

"Oh nice going Trunks!" Gohan said.

"That's unreal!" Jess shouted.

After a moment Hercule pulled himself off the ground and stood up. "Haha, what a punch. He really got me there." Hercule said, trying to play it off like he purpossly flew into the wall. The crowd bought it and began to cheer. Hercule walked out of the arena and into the back room.

"What a champion folks!" Mr. Announcer said.

The Z-Fighters were in the waiting area relaxing before the match ups were announced. "Excuse me. Do you still have an all you can food?" Goku asked one of the monks.

"Of course." The monk said.

"Alright! Bring us as much as you can." Goku said.

That's when the Goku and Vegeta eating contest began. They devoured plate after plate of various foods. The monks were scurrying back and fourth with full or empty plates. "No matter how many times I see it, I'm still disgusted." Piccolo said.

"Try seeing it three times a day." Hawk said.

"I imagine it's terrible." 18 said.

Gohan, Videl and Jess walked in back and saw everyone there. "Hey, why'd you start without me?" Gohan said.

"Don't worry Gohan, there's plenty to go around." Goku said with a mouth full of food.

"Great." Gohan said, taking a seat next to Goku. Videl sat down next to Gohan and Jess sat next to Hawk.

They all continued to watch in awe as they stuffed their faces. "How can they eat so much?" Videl asked.

"It's because they're Saiyans." Hawk said wthout thinking.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"Hawk!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh it's just um a martial arts term we made up, hehe." Hawk lied.

"Well that's weird." Videl said.

_"Thank go she bought it." _Hawk thought.

After that they finished eating and headed for the arena to hear the match ups. But there were two men standing in the way. One tall red man and one short purple man The Z-Fighters stopped walking when the men wouldn't move. The shorter man floated over and landed in front of Goku. "You must be Goku." The man said.

"That's right, but how do you know me?" Goku asked.

"I'm a very big fan of yours. I was hopng to get lucky enough to fight you." The short man said.

"I see, well good luck to you." Goku said.

"May I ask you one more thing?" The man asked.

"Sure." Goku said.

"May I shake your hand?" The man asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Goku said.

They grabbed each others hands and stood there for a short while. "Yes, you're just as I imagined. Thank you." The man said.

"No problem." Goku said. The man and the tall man then turned and walked to the arena. "Well that was strange." Goku said.

"Goku, there is something different about them. I don't know how to put it, but they're different than anyone we've ever faced.

"You're right. We should watch our backs." Goku said.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay for those who don't know I rewrote the last chapter because I thought I'd lost it. This chapter shows Hawk's biggest secret, that not even Gohan knew. And if you haven't read the new author's notes in chapter 11 I'll repeat myself. I will be focusing on ths story, because my story Hawk's Story: Bleach is on break. Also I've decided to continue in DBGT, except it will be my original Dragon Ball story. Dragon Ball Time Shift. But don't worry it will be a seperate story but with the same characters and a ton a new and old characters. If you have any questions on Time Shift I give any answer, like how long I've had this story in my head. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Neon Genesis Evangelion and I'm not the Shadowhawk.**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 12**

The Z-Fighters entered the arena and waited for Mr. Satan to arrive. There were fifteen fighter. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Hawk, Piccolo, Krillian, 18, Videl, Jess, the two men they just met, two men with M's on their foreheads and a man in a tatered brown gi with a bow staff. Hawk looked at the man with the bow staff curiously. "Hawk, what's up?" Gohan asked, noticing Hawk was starring at the man.

"Does that guy look familiar to you?" Hawk asked.

Gohan looked him up and down. "No. I've never seen him before." Gohan said.

"Huh. Well I'm gonna go talk to him." Hawk said. He walked over to the man. "Hey." Hawk greeted.

"What do you want?" The man asked coldly.

"Have we met before?" Hawk asked.

"No. Now leave me alone." The man said.

"Can I at least get your name?" Hawk asked.

"Taicalipso." The man said.

_"Where have I heard that name?" _Hawk asked himself.

"You can leave now." Taicalipso said.

"Fine." Hawk said. He walked back over to the Z-Fighters. "Hey if any of you get pair up with that guy, kick his ass." Hawk said.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because he's an asshole." Hawk said.

"So are you." Gohan said.

"Whatever." Hawk said.

"Okay everyone, here comes the Champion!" Mr. Annoncer shouted.

Hercule walked out from the back and passed the competitors. He held the belt in the air. "Who wants this?" He shouted. The crowd went nuts. Hercule had a huge grin on his face.

"Now let's began the drawings!" Mr. Announcer said. "First up is the Champ." Hercule walked over to the box and picked a ball with a number on it. Hercule showed the announcer. "Number 15!" Mr. Announcer told the crowd. One of the monks wrote it on the board. "Next is Goku!" Goku walked over and picked a number. "Number 13!" The monk wrote it on the board. This went on for about five minutes and the lineup looked like this.

Majunior vs. Shin

Videl vs. Spopovich

Jess vs. Yamu

Hawk vs. Mighty Mask

Great Saiyaman vs. Kabito

Krillian vs. Taicalipso

Goku vs. Vegeta

Hercule vs. 18

"Here are the match ups! The tournament will begin in a half an hour! Competitors please go relax and prepare for your fights!" Mr. Announcer said.

Everyone walked back to the waiting area and prepared for their matches. "Be prepared Kakarrot. I won't lose to you again." Vegeta told Goku.

"I'm glad to here it, but I won't lose so easily." Goku said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Vegeta said.

"Hey Krillian." Hawk said.

"What?" Krillian asked, doing his stretches.

"Do you think you can humiliate this guy for me?" Hawk asked.

"How come?" Krillian asked.

"He just pisses me off." Hawk said.

"Well he looks pretty strong." Krillian said.

"Don't be fooled. He's all bulk." 18 told him.

"In that case, sure. I don't win much, but when I do I'm the best." Krillian said, giving the thumbs up.

"You ready Gohan?" Videl asked.

"You bet." Gohan said.

"Good, I'll see you in the finals." Videl told him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jess said.

"There s no way you can beat me." Videl said.

"I've been training with Hawk, while you've been training alone. I think I have the edge." Jess said.

"We'll see." Videl said. You could see the fierce electricity between their eyes.

"What's with the tension?" Hawk asked walking over.

"They each think they can beat each other." Gohan answered.

"And what about you two? Who do you think will win if you two fight?" Videl asked.

"Gohan." Hawk answered. Hawk may have faith in his new martial arts abilities, but Gohan was far superior in strength.

"Really?" Videl asked.

"Oh definately. We spar all the time and I've only won a handfull of times." Hawk said.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so modest." Videl said.

"Hey, I may be cocky, but I never lie." Hawk said.

"It's true. We tell him he should lie more." Gohan said.

"But Hawk, if you can't beat Gohan why have we been training?" Jess asked.

"Two reasons. One, so I can beat Piccolo. And two, so I could be around you." Hawk said, blushing slightly. Jess blushed too. Gohan and Videl once again let out simultanious 'awws'. "Shut up." Hawk said.

Hawk and Gohan stood out looking out at the arena, when Gohan asked a question. "Hawk, how did you two get together?"

"Remember when we were teaching them to fly and Jess fell in the woods?" Hawk asked. Gohan nodded. "Well I told her something that made her think differently of me. And I told her something I never told anyone." Hawk said.

"What did you tell her?" Gohan asked.

"In the woods I told her that I know how hard it is to always be number two to your best friend." Hawk said.

"Oh. What's the other thing?" Gohan asked.

Hawk hesitated, then sighed. "That I'm scared." Hawk answered.

_Flashback._

Hawk and Jess were in a warehouse at the outskirts of Hercule City sparring. Hawk delivered a punch to her gut and she dropped. "Come on, is that all you've got?" Hawk asked.

"Shut up, that one really hurt." Jess snapped. She got back onto her feet.

"Maybe you're just weak." Hawk suggested.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" Jess asked.

Hawk sighed. "Let's take a brake." Hawk said. They sat down against the wall and dried the sweat from their faces with the towels they brought from Jess' house.

"Hawk is there something wrong?" Jess asked, noticing the expression on his face. It looked as if he was fightng with himself. He didn't answer he just leaned over and kissed her. She was taken by complete shock. But she didn't stop him. _"Oh my god, he's kissing me. Why do I like it? Oh my god I like Hawk!" _She thought to herself.

Hawk stopped kissing her. "Sorry." He said.

"Why did you do that?" Jess asked, not angry like Hawk thought she'd be.

"Because I wanted to before I stop seeing you." Hawk said getting up.

"What do you mean stop seeing me?" Jess asked getting up too.

"I can't get attached to you." Hawk said.

"Why not?" Jess asked again.

"Because if I lose anyone else, I won't be able to take it." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"When my Grandfather died, my world came crashing down. He was the most important person in my life. Losing him was just too devasting. I know it sounds pathetic. I lose my Grandfather, I should be over it. I'm like Shinji from Evangelion, I can't get over a death even though I have a good life. But I can't get close to you, I'm sorry." Hawk told her. He began to walk out, but she stopped him.

"Hawk, you're not pathetic. It's not pathetic to be devasted by the loss of a loved one. And don't compare yourself to Shinji, he's an emo bitch, you're a strong person." Jess said.

"No I'm not. No one who takes things out on other just to make themselves feel better is strong. I'm the worst." Hawk said.

"No you're not!" Jess yelled. "You're the first person who really understands me. It's me who can't lose you." Jess told him.

Hawk couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to do what he was most scare of to another person. "Oh my god. I was so scared of to get close to someone and losing that person, that I didn't realize I you be losing someone important to you." Hawk said.

"Please Hawk, you don't have to go through life being scared. I'll be your important person. Just please don't be scared." Jess pleaded.

"I don't know if I can." Hawk said.

"Yes you can. I'm strong enough to protect myself and if I'm not you will protect me." Jess said.

"Am I? But I can't even beat my best friend in a friendly spar." Hawk said.

"Then get stronger, I'll help you. That's why we're training, to get stronger. Become strong enough to protect me." Jess said.

"I will, I'll become the strongest human and always protect you." Hawk said. He hugged Jess tightly. She hugged him back. "Please be my important person?" Hawk.

Jess broke the hug. "I'd love to." She said, reaching up and kissing him.

_End Flashback_

"Dude, I never knew you felt so sad. Why didn't you come to me?" Gohan asked.

"Because you're so strong and you already had the burden of your fathers death on your shoulders. I couldn't become another burden." Hawk said.

"If you were a burden I wouldn't be your friend." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about it. Even if you say I'm not a burden, I know I would have been if I had come to you. But not anymore. I'm going to become strong. I will master this book and then make my black fire stronger. I'll train under 500 time gravity if I have to, anything to get stronger. I made her a promise that I'd always protect her." Hawk said, with determination.


	14. Chapter 13

**The tournanment begins with the first three fights and the aftermath. How will the three mystery men fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 13**

Piccolo made his way to the arena with the man named Shin. They stood several feet from each other, Shin still had a smile on his face. "Begin!" Mr. Announcer said.

They didn't fight, they stared at each other. Piccolo began to sweat. Until he gave up. "I forfeit this match." Piccolo told Mr. Announcer.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Announcer asked.

"Yes." Piccolo said.

"We have a winner! Shin wins via forfeit!" Mr. Announcer told the crowd.

Piccolo and Shin walked backstage. Shin went and stood by Kabito. Piccolo went up to Goku. "Piccolo what happened?" Goku asked.

"That man is too strong. I couldn't have won." Piccolo said.

"You still should have tried." Goku said.

"It wouldn't have done any good." Piccolo said.

"If you say so, I believe you." Goku said.

"Next fight is a fan favorite! It's Videl versus Spopovich!" Mr. Announcer said. The crowd went crazy. The only other person they would want to win was Videl.

"Good luck." Gohan told her.

"This will be easy. This guy lost to my father in the first round of the last tournament." Videl said. She and the angry looking Spopovich headed to the arena.

"Begin!" Mr. Announcer said.

Videl charged him and hit him with a barrage of punches to the gut. He took the punches then tried to counter, but she kicked him in the side sending him across the ring. After a moment he got back up. Videl flew at him and delivered an elbow to his gut. Spopovich dropped to the ground again. Then he got up again. She flew at him again and kneed him in the jaw. This time he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. She sprung back up and kicked him hard in the side of the head. He dropped again. There was a problem though. Videl had broken Spopovich's neck. Mr. Announcer was about to announce Videl's disqualification, when Spopovich sat up. His neck was turned all the way to the side. He grabbed it and put it back in it's normal position. "What in the world. That's impossible." Videl muttered. Spopovich got to his feet and charged Videl. He swung at her, but she ducked it. He then delivered an elbow to the back of her head. She was on the brink passing out, but stayed on her feet. Spopovich turned and swung again, her reflexes kicked in and she jumped above him. Spopovich caught Videl's leg and slammed her back on the arena. He picked her up and began to squeeze her. Videl yelled out in pain.

Gohan had become incredibly conserned, but he had no choice but to stay put. When Videl wouldn't pass out, Spopovich tossed her onto the ground. He walked over to Videl's limp body and began to stomp on her. Gohan knew she couldn't defend herself and his rage had been building, so he turned into a Super Saiyan and ran into the arena. Spopovich jumped back. "It's the Gold Fighter!" Someone shouted from the stands.

"Sir, you have ten seconds to leave the arena or you and Videl are disqualified." Mr. Announcer said. He didn't want to say it, because he found Spopovich disgusting. But technically Spopovich wasn't doing anything illegal.

"Spopovich, finish this." The other man named Yamu said. Gohan exited the arena and Spopovich tossed Videl out of the ring.

Gohan, Jess and Hawk ran over to Videl. "Oh my god Videl, hang in there!" Jess shouted.

"Shit. Hurry up and get some help!" Hawk shouted to Mr. Announcer.

"It's on the way." Mr. Announcer said, from the edge of the arena. He was equally concerned.

Gohan couldn't wait any longer and picked her up and ran to the infirmary. Jess and Hawk stayed because Jess' fight was next.

Gohan came running back a few minutes after later, because Hercule kicked him out. "Dad, do you have any Senzu Beans?" Gohan asked in a panic.

"No, but I'll go get some." Goku said. He used his Instant Transmission and went to Korin's Tower.

"Gohan, calm down. She's gonna be fine." Piccolo told him.

"She better be." Gohan said.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Hawk asked Jess.

"Yeah. I'll gonna destroy this guy. He's clearly partnered with the guy who hurt Videl." Jess told him.

"Be careful, he may be as strong as the other guy." Hawk said.

"I will." Jess said.

She headed into the arena with Yamu. "Begin!" Mr. Announcer said. Yamu was different from Spopovich. When Jess charged him Yamu caught her by the forearms. He squeezed them until the cracked. Jess couldn't get free even after to kicking him in the groin. Yamu then crushed her forearms completely. Then he did the unthinkable, he twisted them completely off. Jess fell backwards and passed out from the pain. "Hey you can't do that!" Mr. Announcer shouted, angrily.

"The rules say as long as I don't kill my opponent I can incapacitate my opponent in any way." Yamu said.

Hawk was watching in horror. He was mumbling to himself. "She's gonna die. She's gonna bleed to death. I'm going to lose my important person." His power level surged to levels they had never reached before.

"Vegeta, help me out here!" Piccolo shouted. They ran and grabbed Hawk and pulled him to the back of the waiting area. Hawk was trying to break free.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Hawk shouted.

Piccolo slammed him against the wall and press his forearm to Hawk's throat. "Listen to me. I will allow you to use these techniques to kill someone." Piccolo said.

"Then I'll use my sword!" Hawk shouted.

"No you won't!" Piccolo shouted back. "Remember Goku is coming back with Senzu Beans, she'll be fine." Piccolo reminded.

"But what about her arms? Senzu Beans don't fix severed limbs!" Hawk shouted again.

"What matters is she's alive!" Piccolo shouted back.

Hawk knew he was right and was begining to calm down. Piccolo let him go and he dropped to the floor. He was holding his head, thoughts racing through his mind. That's when Hawk remembered. Bulma's new invention. He got up and ran out of the waiting room and ran to the where Bulma and everyone was sitting. "Bulma, I need your help." Hawk said.

"Hawk is she going to be okay?" Bulma asked.

"She'll live, but I need your new invention." Hawk said.

"You mean my prostitic android arms?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. Can I have them?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know, they haven't been tested." Bulma said.

"Please, she needs them." Hawk begged.

"Fine." Bulma said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a keycard. "Use this to get into my lab." Bulma said.

"Thank you." Hawk said. He took the keycard and flew towards Capsule Corp. at full speed.

"Um Chi Chi, is that girl Hawk's girlfriend?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't think she was, but maybe she is now." Chi Chi answered.

Goku arrived with the Senzu Beans and gave them to Gohan. "Thanks Dad." Gohan said. Gohan ran to the infirmary and jumped into through one of the windows.

"Hey what are you doing here? Get out right now." Hercule said.

Gohan ignored him and put the Senzu Bean into her mouth. She swollowed and then her eyes popped open. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. What did you do?" Videl asked.

"It's a Senzu Bean. It heals your injuries. Now I have to give one to Jess." Gohan said.

"What happened to her?" Videl shouted, looking at her missing forearms.

"Yamu did this." Gohan said. He put the Senzu Bean into her mouth and she swollowed it. She didn't wake up though. The doctors had her asleep so she wouldn't feel the pain. Just then Hawk and Bulma burst in. Hawk had to push his way through the reporters to get there. "Hawk, where were you?" Gohan asked.

"I was getting something for her." Hawk said.

Bulma sat down next to Jess and undid the bandages on her arm. Hawk opened his bag and pulled out an arm. Bulma alligned it with Jess' arm. She opened a pannel on the arm and pressed the buttons inside. "What are you doing?" Videl asked.

"I'm attaching her nerves to the arm." Bulma said.

"How does that work?" Gohan asked.

"Nano robots attach the nerves. They short out once they are done so they don't short circuit and hurt the person." Bulma said. A light in the pannel turned green. Bulma closed it and moved her way to the other arm.

"Why did you make these Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"They are for combat purposes. For in case one of you guys lose an arm in a fight." Bulma said.

"You mean like Gohan from Mirai's timeline." Hawk said.

"Exactly." Bulma said.

"What are you talking about? Gohan didn't lose an arm." Videl said.

"We'll explain another time." Gohan said.

The light in panel on the arm turned green. "Okay, it's finished." Bulma said. "It'll take her a while to get use to the weight, but it's not much heavier than a regular arm." She added.

"Since everyone is okay, let's get back to the tournament." Gohan said.

"I'll stay here. Tell me if anything else happens." Hawk said.

"Gotcha." Gohan said. Gohan and Videl went back to the waiting area and Bulma went back to her seat.


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, new chapter. Supreme Kai with be refered to as Shin. I've also rewritten chapter 1. Read it and you'll know why. If you don't i'll explain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 14**

Gohan and Videl walked back to the waiting area. Gohan had to immidiatly run to the arena or he would have to forfeit. Piccolo was watching on when he was greeted by the man who beat him, kind of. "Hello Guardian." Shin greeted.

"I'm not the Guardian of the Earth. I wouldn't even say I ever was." Piccolo told him. "Now let me ask you, are you the Grand Kai?"

"You're close. I rule above the Grand Kai, I'm the Supreme Kai." Shin said.

Piccolo was shocked. "I never knew there was anyone above the Grand Kai." Piccolo said.

"You see I'm here on a mission and I'd like you to keep who I am a secret for now." Shin said.

"I will." Piccolo said.

"Thank you. Now please enjoy the fights." Shin said.

Gohan stepped into the arena, Kibito was already waiting. "Sorry for the wait folks! Now let's begin!" Mr. Announcer said.

Gohan took his stance, but Kabito didn't. "Um aren't you gonna fight?" Gohan asked.

"I'd like to see you turn into a Super Saiyan 2." Kabito said.

Gohan got serious. "How do you know about my transformation?" Gohan asked.

"I will explain if you transform." Kabito said.

_"Gohan, do it." _Piccolo told him telepathically.

_"Are you sure?" _Gohan asked telepathically

_"Yes." _Piccolo said telepathically.

"Okay. If you want to see a Super Saiyan 2 you came to the right person." Gohan said. _"I better not use full power or I'll break the entire ring." _He thought. Then he began his transformation. He had no idea what was waiting for him.

Elsewhere at the infirmary, Hawk was pacing back and fourth because Jess hadn't woken up yet. He was so concerned that he didn't notice when she opened her eyes. "Hawk." Jess said, her eyes craking open.

"You're awake." Hawk said, rushing over to the bed.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Yamu ripped your arms off." Hawk said angrily.

"What?" Jess asked, looking down at her arms. "But they are right here." She said, wiggling her fingers.

"These are fakes Bulma made." Hawk said.

"Are you serious?" Jess asked.

"Try and lift them." Hawk said.

She did and they seemed heavier than usual. "Oh my god." She said holding up her arms. That's when she remembered the fight. Due to the pain and the drugs the doctors put her on, she had completely forgotten the fight. "That bastard tried to kill me!" Jess shouted.

"No. Apparently he was just trying to beat you as fast as possible. At least that's what I heard he said." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Oh, Piccolo had me pinned to the wall so I wouldn't kill him." Hawk said.

"You were gonna kill him?" Jess asked.

"I was gonna try." Hawk answered.

"Hawk, I don't want you killing people for me." Jess said.

"What if he had killed you?" Hawk said.

"Well, that didn't happen, so don't worry about it." Jess said.

"Fine, I won't." Hawk said. He was lying. If he gets a chance at Yamu, he'll make him pay. While he was thinking that, Jess was getting out of bed. "Hey, don't push yourself." He told her.

"I'm fine. I need to get use to these arms anyways." Jess said.

"If you're sure." Hawk said. As they were walking ot of the room Hawk stopped in his tracks. He could feel Gohan's power level skyrocketing. "Oh no." He muttered.

"What is it?" Jess asked, not yet able to sence power levels.

"I don't know, but we've got to hurry." Hawk said. They ran from the infirmary back to the waiting area just in time for Gohan to stop powering up.

"Piccolo what's going on?" He asked.

"Just watch." Piccolo answered.

"Piccolo you can tell them who I am now." Shin said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Goku asked.

"He's the Supreme Kai." Piccolo said.

"No way! Does that mean you're higher up than the Grand Kai?" Goku asked.

"Exactly." Shin said.

"There, are you happy now? So do you want to fight or did you just want me to show off?" Gohan asked.

_"My word, he's much more powerful than I'd imagined." _Kabito thought.

Just then Yamu and Spopovich jumped into the ring. Spopovich grabbed Gohan from behind and Yamu jammed something ito his gut. Gohan could feel the energy draining out of him. Hawk was about to run to the arena, when Shin stopped him. "Wait, you mustn't stop them. This is the only way." Shin said.

"Why the hell not? They are gonna kill him!" Hawk shouted.

"They are not after Gohan's life, just his energy." Shin said.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Just be patient." Shin said.

Gohan soon lost his Super Saiyan form and passed out. They continued to drain the energy until the device began to glow. One of the few people who could do something and didn't hear the Supreme Kai was Mirai. He flew down from the stands and charged Yamu and Spopovich. Shin put hands out and Mirai stopped moving. Yamu pulled the device out of Gohan and he dropped to the ground. Yamu and Spopovich flew away. Hawk, Jess and Videl ran out to the arena. "Now I have to follow them. Goku I'd appreciate if you came with me." Shin said.

"But, what about Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Kabito will take care of him so there is no need to worry." Shin said.

"Okay I'll go with you. I want to know what's going on." Goku said.

"Hold it Kakarott. You're just trying to get out of out match aren't you?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta I think this is more important than our match." Goku said.

"Nothing is more important to me." Vegeta said.

"Fine. I'll put our fight on the top of my 'to do' list." Goku said.

"Do you forget that you only have one day on Earth?" Vegeta asked.

"Actually, it did slip my mind." Goku said. "Hey why don't you come with me. That way whatever we're doing will go faster." He suggested.

"Fine. But if we don't fight, I'm following you to Other World." Vegeta said.

"Father!" Mirai shouted, running over. "I'm coming too. I can't let them get away with hurting Gohan." Mirai said.

Vegeta smiled. "Good, maybe this will bring you out of your slump." Vegeta said.

"Um, since all of you are going, would it be okay if I stayed?" Krillian asked.

"Do what you want Weakling." Vegeta said.

"Sure Krillian. You hold down the fort." Goku said.

"Thanks." Krillian said. Then Shin, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Mirai flew off after Yamu and Spopovich.

"Gohan hold on." Videl said.

"Hey Big Guy, do something." Hawk told Kabito.

Kabito put his hand on Gohan's back and began to transfer energy to him. After a minute Gohan was back on his feet. "Gohan are you back to normal?" Videl asked.

"Actually I feel better. What did you do?" Gohan asked.

"I'll explain everything if you come with me." Kabito said. He took off into the sky after that.

"Well Hawk, what do you think?" Gohan asked.

"I think we should go. Just give me a second." Hawk said. He pulled a capsule out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground. A large case appeared on the ground. He opened it and pulled out a katana. He closed the case and turned it back into a capsule.

"Hawk do you really think you'll need that?" Gohan asked.

"You never know at times like this." Hawk said.

"Um, Hawk what's with the sword?" Jess asked

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm a master swordsman." Hawk said.

"Are you serious? Then who taught you?" Videl asked, not believing him.

"My Grandfather taught me." Hawk said.

"And who was your Grandfather?" Videl asked.

"Saratobi Wander. He wwas known as the..." Hawk said before he was interrupted.

"The Last Wandering Swordsman." Videl said.

"That's right. If you've ever been to his shrine, you'd have seen my picture there." Hawk said.

"Sorry Hawk, you two are just so incredible I don't always believe you." Videl said.

"As long as you don't insult him, I have no problems." Hawk said, placing his sword on his back. "Let's go, Gohan."

"Wait, we're coming too." Jess said.

"The hell you are!" Hawk said.

"And why not? Jess shouted back.

"It's way too dangerous." Hawk said.

"What makes you think we can't handle it?" Videl asked.

"The incedients earlier today." Hawk answered.

"Videl, please listen. Hawk may be blunt, but he's right. I don't want you getting hurt." Gohan said.

"Even if you leave without us, we'll just follow you." Videl told him.

"Fine, but if things get bad you have to promise you'll leave." Gohan said.

"Okay." Videl said.

"I don't like this, but fine let's go." Hawk said.

They took off after Kabito. They caught up with him in the city. "Good, now I'll explain everything." Kabito said. Both he and Shin explain that there was an evil wizard Bibidi who created a monster named Majin Buu. They explained that Bibidi sealed Buu in a ball and placed him on Earth before he was killed. "And Majin Buu is on Earth to this day." Kabito said.

"Why didn't the Supreme Kai destroy him?" Gohan asked.

"Because we thought only Bibidi had the power to unseal the ball." Kabito said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Bibidi had a son named Babidi. He plans on releasing the monster from his ball." Kabito said. "That's why they took Gohan's energy. To power the resurrection."

"So all we have to do is stop it? That'll be easy." Hawk said.

"Don't be so confident." Kabito said.


	16. Chapter 15

**The new chapter. Updated profile explaining my stories. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 15**

Kabito, Gohan, Hawk, Videl & Jess were flying to try to catch up to Shin's group. "Hey, Hawk!" Jess shouted, getting his attention.

"What's up?" Hawk asked.

"Can we stop for a minute?" Jess asked.

"Hold up guys!" Hawk told Gohan and Kabito.

Everyone came to a stop. "Hawk, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Hawk, I don't think I should keep going. My arms are feeling heavy." Jess said.

"I'd imagine, they are made of metal." Hawk said.

"I still don't understand that. How can they be metal? I can feel the warmth from your hands and wow you have soft hands." Jess said.

"Yeah, Bulma really knows what she's doing." Hawk said.

"Gohan, I'd don't think I should keep going either. I can't keep my eyes open." Videl said.

"That's something that takes a while to get use to. So it's probably a good idea if you go back." Gohan said.

"Before we leave, I have a question. You're the Gold Fighter right?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied." Gohan said.

"Then you were part of the group from the Cell Games weren't you?" Videl asked.

"Wow, you are a good detective." Gohan said.

"Then you were the one who defeated Cell, not my father." Videl said.

"Yeah. And that's one of the reasons Hawk gets mad when people say Hercule beat Cell." Gohan said.

"What's the other reasons he would get mad?" Videl asked.

"Because Cell killed me in front of Gohan." Hawk said.

Videl and Jess were taken back by that statement. "H-how are you alive then?" Videl asked.

"Should we tell them?" Hawk asked. Gohan nodded. "The Dragon Balls."

"You mean the old myth?" Videl asked.

"Yep. They are very real." Hawk said.

"Wow." Videl said.

"Excuse me, but we are losing time." Kabito said.

"Okay, you'd better not get hurt Gohan." Videl said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Gohan said.

Videl got close to him and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Gohan blushed. "You better." Videl said.

"It's about time." Hawk whispered to Jess. Jess handed him a ten dollar bill.

"How'd you know Videl was gonna make the first move?" Jess whispered back.

"Because Gohan wouldn't know how." Hawk whispered.

"Are you talking about us?" Gohan asked angrily.

"Don't worry about it." Hawk said. He kissed Jess goodbye and they were off.

They caught up with Shin's group shortly after that. "Hey Dad, we made it!" Gohan shouted.

"Alright! Can you believe something like this is happening again?" Goku asked.

"It just wouldn't feel right if we didn't have to defend the world." Gohan said.

"You got that right." Hawk said.

The Z-Fighters flew until Yamu and Spopovich landed. They landed in front of what looked like a door. The Z-Fighters landed on a mountain above where Yamu and Spopovich landed.

"Everyone surpress your energy." Shin said.

"Why does the ground look like someone dug it up?" Goku asked.

"That's probably where Babidi put his spaceship. That explains why we couldn't find it." Shin said.

Just then the door opened and two people walked out. One was Babidi the other was a red demon. "Oh no, why is Dabura here?" Shin said in shock.

"I had no idea Babidi could control such a powerful being." Kabito said.

"Who's Dabura?" Goku asked.

"He's the King of the Demon World." Shin said.

"What's this Demon World?" Gohan asked.

"Dude you need to read more manga. The Demon World is a parallel world inhabitated by evil demons." Hawk said.

"Exactly. I'm surprised you knew that." Shin said.

"Actucally I thought it was fake." Hawk said.

"Well it is real and Dabura is the strongest fighter in the Demon World." Shin said.

Yamu handed Babidi the energy container. "Well done, now we are one step closer to achieving our goal." Babidi said. Yamu and Spopovich got really happy. "Sadly I have no more use for you." Babidi said. His lite up and Spopovich's body began to expand until it exploded.

Yamu dropped to his knees in fright. "Please Master don't kill me." Yamu begged.

"Dabura, do you sense that?" Babidi asked.

"Yes Master. Three incredibly strong powers." Dabura said.

"That's right. Plus the Supreme Kai is with them. Kill the stragglers with them. Then come back and prepare to fight them in the ship." Babidi said. "Oh Yamu, if you want to live guard the door." He told him.

"Thank you master." Yamu said.

Babidi entered the ship and Dabura stood outside with his back towards them. That's when Hawk took out his sword and charged in. At the same time Dabura charged the Z-Fighters. Hawk and Dabura passed each other. Hawk wasn't after Dabura and Dabura wasn't after Hawk. Hawk was going at high speed and appeared behind Yamu. Yamu turned around only to get his head cut off. Dabura appeared in front of Kabito and sent a wave of energy at point blank range, killing him. Goku and Vegeta charged him, but Dabura easily dodged. He then spit on Mirai. Then Piccolo charged him, but he was spit on too. That's when Piccolo and Mirai began to turn to stone. "Oh no I should have warned them!" Shin shouted.

Hawk charged Dabura from behind, but Dabura fazed out and appeared behind him. He grabbed Hawk by the back of the head and drove it into the mountain. "That's should do it for the weak ones." Dabura said. He began to fly away. "This is your only chance to run, you'd better take it." Dabura flew down and entered the ship.

"What did he do to them?" Goku asked.

"Careful. What ever Dabura spits on turns to stone." Shin said.

"You knew this and didn't say anything." Vegeta said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was so surprised by Dabura's appearance that I didn't have time to explain his powers." Shin said.

"How do we turn them back?" Goku asked.

"The only way is to kill Dabura." Shin said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Vegeta said.

"Wait, no one checked on Hawk." Goku said.

Gohan flew over to where Hawk was slammed against the mountain and pulled him out. He placed Hawk down and tried to wake him up. "Hawk wake up!" Gohan shouted. He didn't wake up. "I said wake up!" He said, slapping Hawk across the face. Hawk's eyes shot open and he punched Gohan in the face. "Ouch Hawk why'd you do that?"

"You slapped me!" Hawk shouted.

"I was making sure you were alive!" Gohan said.

"Well you didn't have to slap me!" Hawk said.

"Sorry, I paniced." Gohan said.

"Good Hawk's okay. Let's go." Goku said.

"Wait, this is all part of Babidi's trap." Shin said.

"We know. It's just no fun if we stay outside." Goku said. They flew down and entered the ship.

Back at the tournament the crowd was pissed that there weren't any fights. "Folks calm down! We've come to a decsition! We will continue the tournament with the fighters we have! So Mighty Mask advances to the next round! Krillian versus Taicalipso will begin now!" Mr. Announcer told the crowd. They calmed down and began to cheer. They knew at least they'd see Hercule.

Krillian and Taicalipso entered the arena. Krillian took his stance. "Are you ready to lose?" Krillian asked.

"Actually, I am." Taicalipso said. Krillian looked at him in confusion. "I came here for the purpose of fighting a man named Hawk. You're not him."

"What do you want with Hawk?" Krillian asked.

"So you know him. Well then, when you talk to him tell him I'll see him soon." Taicalipso said. He walked out of the arena and into the waiting area.

"Krillian is the winner!" Mr. Announcer said. The crowd booed do to the lack of fighting.

Krillian ran back to the waiting area to confront Taicalipso, but he was already gone. "Who was that guy?" Krillian asked out loud.


	17. Chapter 16

**Yay a new chapter. I can't really think of anything else to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 16**

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Hawk desended into Babidi's ship. "Huh, I wonder what we're suppose to do?" Goku asked.

The Supreme Kai desended into the ship then. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" Shin shouted.

"Oh, be quiet. We're not just gonna sit around doing nothing." Vegeta told him.

The door in the room opened and Pui Pui walked out. "Hello I'm Pui Pui and I'm here to kill you." Pui Pui said.

"So who gets to fight him?" Gohan asked.

"I do." Goku and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Good, Pui Pui will get rid of them quickly and we'll have more energy for Majin Buu." Babidi said, watching through a crystal ball. "Wait what are they doing?"

They playing rock paper scissors to determine who would fight Pui Pui. Hawk lost right away. "Damn it!" He shouted.

"Looks like you're fighting last." Vegeta said. Hawk just pouted and watched them play. After a while Vegeta emerged victorious. "Ha, looks like I win."

"Vegeta, please Pui Pui is an incredibly powerful, let's fight him together." Shin said.

"No." Vegeta answered. Pui Pui charged him with a flurry of punches. Vegeta dodged as if he was fighting a human. He kicked Pui Pui in the gut sending him reeling. When Pui Pui got back up and Vegeta was gone. He looked around the room but couldn't find him. Vegeta appeared behind him. When Pui Pui turned around Vegeta delivered a flurry of punches to Pui Pui's gut, then punched him across the room.

"What is going on? Pui Pui should be winning." Babidi said. "Dabura where would Pui Pui fight the best?" Babidi asked.

"Back on his home planet." Dabura said.

"Then let's make it happen." Babidi said. He used his magic to transport everyone to Pui Pui's homeworld.

Pui Pui stood up with a large grin. "Now you're finished fools. This is my homeworld. I'm wondering do you feel heavy?" Pui Pui asked. Vegeta didn't answer. Pui Pui picked up a stone from the ground. "You see my planet's gravity is ten times the gravity on Earth." He dropped the stone and it crashed to the ground. Pui Pui charged Vegeta, but Vegeta quickly punched him in the face and into a boulder. Pui Pui pulled himself up and Vegeta was jumping back and fourth. "How can you move like that?" Pui Pui asked pulling himself to his feet.

"Ten times gravity is nothing to me. I train under two hundred fifty time normal gravity." Vegeta said. Pui Pui was scared now. Vegeta appeared in front of Pui Pui and put both hands on his chest. Vegeta smiled at him then unleashed a powerful wave turning Pui Pui to dust.

A hole in the ground opened, the same type of hole used to entered the ship. "It looks like we can keep going." Goku said.

Everyone except Shin jumped through the hole. "Are they really that much more powerful than I thought?" Shin asked himself.

"Dabura, send Yakon. He'll put up a better fight and collect more energy." Babidi said.

"Sir are you sure?" Dabura asked.

"Yes. Now do it." Babidi ordered.

Dabura signaled one of the guard to get Yakon. Yakon killed the guard then made his way to the second level.

"Jeez what's taking so long?" Hawk complained.

"Must you complain about everything?" Vegeta asked.

"Hawk we've been standing here for five minutes." Gohan said.

"That's five minutes too long." Hawk said.

The door opened and Yakon walked out. "Oh no, it's Yakon!" Shin shouted.

"Who's Yakon?" Goku asked.

"He's one of the most evil beings from the darkest corners of the Universe." Shin said.

"Well he's big, but that's about it." Goku said.

"Wait Goku, you can't fight him alone." Shin said.

"No I can handle him." Goku said. Yakon tried his hardest to hit Goku, but he just wasn't fast enough. "Wow, you're quick for a big guy." Goku said.

"What's going on, Yakon can't hurt this guy either." Babidi said. "I'll send them to Yakon's homeworld then."

The room was transformed again, this time it was pitch black and no one could see anything. Except Yakon. He swung at Goku again, but Goku dodged again. "How did you do that?" Yakon asked.

"I may not be able to see you but I can sense you. Plus I can smell you." Goku said. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan, illuminating the area. "There now I can see you."

Yakon then sucked in the light Goku was letting off until he was back to normal. "Careful Goku, Yakon eats light." Shin said.

"You have all these details, but you don't tell them to us. Either tell us or stop talking." Hawk told Shin.

"Really, he eats light. Then I have an idea." Goku said. He transformed into a Super Saiyan again, Yakon ate the light again. Goku kept pushing out light until Yakon exploded. "Wow it worked." Goku said. The floor opened and they jumped through.

"Alright we're on the final level." Gohan said.

"Why don't we forget this and just go to and kill Babidi?" Vegeta said. He put his hand out to blow up the floor.

"No Vegeta, if we cause any shock to the ship it could wake Majin Buu." Shin said. Vegeta pulled his hand back.

Back at the tournament, 18 and Hercule had just entered the arena. "Begin!" Mr. Announcer shouted.

Hercule charged and 18 caught him in a headlock. The crowd was shocked. 18 then began to whisper something to him. "Listen, do you want to stay Champion?" She asked. Hercule nodded. Hercule may have been a moron, but he remembered seeing 18 at the Cell Games, even if she was knocked out. "Then I'll be willing to throw the fight and so would my husband, as long as you give us double the first place prize money." 18 said.

"What? I can't do that." Hercule whispered back.

"Then I'm going to beat you up in front of your fans." 18 threatened.

"Fine, you win." Hercule said.

"Good, now give me your best shot." 18 said. She broke her hold on him. He hit her right in the face. "Is that it?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Hercule said. 18 sighed then flew out of the ring. "Oh yeah!" Hercule cheered. The crowd went crazy.

18 went back stage, while Hercule posed in the ring. "Honey, why'd you throw the fight?" Krillian asked.

"So we could make money." 18 said.

"We would've made money when you beat me." Krillian said.

"We're making double now. So go out there and lose" 18 said.

"Fine." Krillian said.

Krillian went out and easily defeated the man named Mighty Mask. That's when Hercule walked out. "Are you ready punk?" Hercule said.

"Let's get this over with." Krillian said. He charged in and half heartedly punch Hercule in the gut. Hercule dropped to his knees. "Sorry, I always wanted to do that." Krillian said.

Hercule jumped to his feet. "You punk, like that would hurt me." Hercule said.

"Hey enough with calling me a punk or I won't let you win." Krillian said.

"Oh sorry. I'll finish it now." Hercule said. He hit Krillian with a flurry of punches that didn't hurt, he just faked getting hurt. Hercule kicked Krillian in the gut and he dropped and stayed down for the ten count. "Oh yeah, I'm still the champ!" Hercule shouted.

Krillian got up and walked to the back. "Nice job, you really put on a show." 18 said.

"Yeah, I just wish the champ was someone else." Krillian said.

18 reach down and kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better. "I love you." 18 said.

Krillian blushed. "I love you too." Krillian said.

Back at Babidi's spaceship Hawk was holding in his impatience. "Damn it, what's taking so long?" Vegeta shouted.

"Thank god someone is just as impatient as me." Hawk said.

"I'm sick of this I'm breaking down that door!" Vegeta shouted.

"No Vegeta, you'll wake Majin Buu!" Shin shouted.

"I don't care, I'll kill him myself!" Vegeta shouted.

The door in the room opened. "It's about time." Hawk said.

Dabura walked out. "Oh no, why is he here so soon?" Shin said in shock.

"I congraduate you on defeating Yakon. You made it further than most would." Dabura said. "Now come at me, all of you."

"Well if you insist." Hawk said.

"No way, I'm fighting you by myself." Gohan complained.

"Fool." Dabura said.

"But can we fight somewhere bigger like the mountains or the beach. Wait not the beach, we'd get sand in our boots." Gohan said.

"You will fight me here and now!" Dabura shouted.

"Wait Dabura, we need the ship intact so let's move this fight." Badidi said.

"Yes Master." Dabura said. "Just don't give me an unfair advantage."

Babidi sent them to a rocky mountain on another planet. It had a dark sky, but other than that it was just like Earth.

"Okay let's do this." Gohan said, taking his stance.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, I lied about this story being my main focus. I have two chapters in my Bleach story to write and several in my Fairy Tail, but I was just struck with insperation for this story and found a way to shorten in so I can start my Dragon Ball Time Shift. Don't worry there will still be plenty more chapters. Oh I can't wait for Time Shift though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 17**

The stare down began. "You will regret this you insolent child." Dabura said.

"We'll see." Gohan said with a confident grin. Gohan fazed out and appear above Dabura. He went for a punch but Dabura countered with a kick. Gohan hopped over Dabura's kick and jumped back. Gohan noticed they were floating over a lake. He dropped down into the lake. He then sent a large wave of energy at Dabura.

"Fool that won't work!" Dabura shouted, putting his hand out to block it. Gohan appeared next to Dabura and kicked him while he was distracted by the blast. Dabura flew into a nearby mountain. Dabura floated out from the mountain and levitated the rubble then sent it at Gohan. The large stones slammed into Gohan sending him crashing to the ground. He quickly pulled himself up. Dabura went in for the kill, but was pushed back by a large energy surge. Gohan had ascended to a Super Saiyan. Dabura took a step back. Gohan fazed out and reappeared in front of Dabura. Gohan deliever a punch to Dabura's gut causing him to puke. Gohan then punched him hard in the face sending him flying. Gohan faded out and appeared behind Dabura and kicked him to the ground.

Dabura got back to his feet and Gohan landing on the ground. "Come on Dabura I know you're stronger that this." Gohan said, aggitated that Dabura was holding back. "So if you don't want to fight seriously, I will." Gohan increased to Super Saiyan 2. He then proceeded to give Dabura an intense beatdown. He began to get cocky and started toying with Dabura. Dabura summoned a sword to him hand and swung it at Gohan. He easily caught it with one hand.

"Oh come on, he's a swordsman, I should be fighting him." Hawk complained.

"What you should be complaining about is that he's toying with Dabura and not finishing this! I've had to hold back all day and he's just feeding more and more energy to that monster we're trying to stop!" Vegeta shouted.

Dabura noticed and got an idea. He asked Babidi to bring them back to the ship. They arrived back in the ship. "Hey what's going on? Are you giving up?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to watch. I've found someone stronger to for me." Dabura said. He went to Babidi and explained his plan. "Master Babidi, the one who defeated Pui Pui has a lot of evil in him. If you took over him we'd be able resurrect Majin Buu faster." Dabura said.

"Well done Dabura, I knew there was a reason I brought you with me." Babidi said.

Back in the ship, Vegeta had something to say to Gohan. "Listen you stupid brat, your screwing around has given Majin Buu a ton of power! You were suppose to beat your opponent like the rest of us, not toy with him!" Vegeta shouted.

"Calm down Vegeta." Goku said.

"Yeah Vegeta, I didn't mean to get so caught up." Gohan said.

"Everyone we have a bigger problem." Shin said. "Dabura said he has someone stronger than himself."

"Who could he possibly have?" Hawk asked.

Shin didn't answer. _"Maybe it's someone right here." _Shin thought. He look to everyone in the room. _"It's not Goku or Gohan, their hearts are pure. I don't think it's Hawk he seems lost not evil. That just leave..."_ Shin's eyes widened. "Oh no, it can't be!" Shin was right. Babidi activated his magic and an extreme pain shout through Vegeta's head. Vegeta began to scream.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku asked in a panic.

"Somethings...in my...head!" Vegeta shouted, clenching his head.

"Fight it Vegeta!" Shin shouted.

"What's happening...to me?" Vegeta shouted.

"It's Babidi, he's trying to take over your mind." Shin told him.

Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan in an attemped to fight Babidi's magic. Vegeta's power level was rising at a rapid pace. Red spacks began to come of his body. His muscles began to grow and his eyes began to turn dark. Vegeta was floating high in the air, power level still growing.

"Fight it Vegeta!" Gohan shouted.

"No has ever been able to control you! Don't let it start now!" Hawk shouted.

Vegeta's aura disappeared and he dropped down to the ground, still grouning in pain.

"Dad, say something." Gohan told Goku.

"Vegeta, we can help, just fight it." Goku said.

"Stop, it's too late." Shin said, pushing Goku away from Vegeta.

Vegeta slowly stood up. He had a large grin on his face and he began to laugh. The Majin sign was now on his forehead. "He's got the M on his forehead like Dabura." Gohan said.

"That's Babidi's symbol." Shin said.

"Then that means..." Goku said.

"That's right, he's our enemy." Shin said.

"Let's give them a change of scenary, shall we." Babadi said. He then teleported everyone back to the tournament arena.

"What the? Why are we here?" Gohan asked.

"Forget about that. Vegeta, pull yourself together!" Hawk shouted.

"Vegeta we know you're still in there." Goku said.

"This is perfect." Vegeta muttered. He put his hand out an sent a blast towards the crowd. Goku jumped in the way to block it, but underestimated it power and was pushed out of the way. A large portion of the crowd was fried by the blast. The blast just missed the family of the Z-Fighters.

"Vegeta you bastard!" Hawk shouted.

"It looks like we've lost him." Goku said angrily. "Babadi, teleport me and Vegeta somewhere else!" He shouted knowing Babadi was listening.

"Looks like he's ready to give us his energy." Babadi said. Goku and Vegeta were teleported to a desert far away. Hawk, Gohan & Shin were teleported back to the room they were in before.

"Oh no! Goku plans on fighting Vegeta! This will give Majin Buu the energy he needs to be revived!" Shin shouted.

"No there's still time to stop Babadi." Gohan said. He smashed the door in and they descended to Babadi's chamber.

Elsewhere in the desert, Goku was staring down Vegeta in rage. "Vegeta, I can't believe you'd fall so low." He growled.

"You don't get it Kakarrot. My only desire is to finally defeat you. Babadi gave me that chance and I plan on using that chance to defeat you." Vegeta said with an evil grin.

"Fine Vegeta, then I won't hold back." Goku told him. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.


	19. Chapter 18

**Wow that was fast. I told you I was inspired. I like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 18**

Goku and Vegeta began their battle, exchanging fists and feet. Meanwhile, Gohan, Hawk and Shin were moving quickly through Babadi's ship, but it was much larger than they thought and they couldn't find Babadi. Goku and Vegeta's battle was progress fast. Majin Buu's pod was absorbing energy faster than expected. "Amazing, they're giving Majin Buu so much energy. If they were a light stronger they might be able to defeat Majin Buu." Babadi said.

"That's not possible Master." Dabura said.

"We've underestimated them before, let try not to do it again." Babadi told Dabura.

As the battle progressed, Gohan and his group were searching high and low for Babadi, beating up any guards in their path. They finally came to a large door. "This has got to be it." Shin said. Hawk took out his sword and cut through the door. "It ends here Babadi!" Shin shouted.

"You're too late!" Babadi declared. He teleported everyone, including himself, Dabura and Buu's pod, outside. The needle on the gadge was at maximum.

"No there's still time!" Gohan shouted. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "Hawk let's go!"

"Right." Hawk agreed.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"

"Twin Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Both attacks engulfed the pod. "No don't that will just make him stronger!" Shin shouted.

Gohan and Hawk increased the power of their attacks. "Break damn you!" They shouted in unison. The attacks ended with a large explosion.

"Vegeta did you feel that?" Goku asked. He was bruised and bloody as was Vegeta.

"I don't care!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta, you don't get it! I'm dead, I have an unlimited amount of energy. You're running low. Now let's stop this and defeat Babadi." Goku said.

"Your the one who doesn't get it. I'm the last of a proud race. You may be by blood but not by heart. If I defeat you I can restore the Saiyan honor." Vegeta explained angrily.

"So you use an underhanded trick and someone else's power? Where is the honor in that?" Goku shouted.

Vegeta grinded his teeth. "Promise me one thing. When we defeat this monster, you get your body back and fight me with everything you've got." Vegeta said.

Goku smiled. "You've got yourself a deal." He said. Goku took out his pouch of Senzu Beans and tossed one to Vegeta.

"Let's show them what Saiyans can do." Vegeta said.

While Goku and Vegeta's battle was ending, Gohan and Hawk's ordeal was just beginning. The pod was split in half,with a black cloud hovering above the split pod. "Im-impossible. Buu... Buu is gone." Babadi mumbled.

"I can't believe you two did it." Shin said.

Hawk dropped to a knee. "You okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, just used too much energy." Hawk said. They both laughed.

What they didn't notice was the black rise higher in the air. It let off a large boom and began to rain pink drops. "What in the world?" Gohan questioned.

The rain didn't stop until both halves of the pods were full of the pink slime. The half of the pod to Gohan and Hawk's left began to rock back and fourth. After a moment a large, round creature stumbled out of it. I had puffy white pants, yelloe boots, a black vest with a cape and a belt with the Majin symbol. "Is that Majin Buu?" Hawk asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, I'd never forget that face." Shin said in fear.

There was something about the monster, they couldn't sense an evil aura from him. In fact the aura he gave off was one of innocence. Then they felt a strong Ki come from the other pod. The pod exploded and standing in it's place was a tall, thin creature. It only wore white pants and a Majin belt. The tentacle on his head was long and he had a nose. This one gave off an enormous evil aura. "Now you're the Buu I was expecting." Babadi said.

"No. This isn't possible! How can there be two of them?" Shin shouted.

"One for each of us." Gohan said. His cocky grin was back.

"Gohan, I'm out of energy." Hawk told him.

"That's fine. I'll take the glory." Gohan said.

The Fat Buu was now on his feet, skipping about. The other Buu stood there with his eyes closed and arms folded. "Buu, kill them!" Babadi ordered. Buu opened his eyes and turned his head towards Babadi. He huffed then looked away. "Don't ignore me! Kill them!" Babadi shouted.

Buu's tentacle shout at Babadi and wrapped around him. Buu moved Babadi in front of him and held him at eye level. "I take orders from no one." Buu declared. A hole opened in Buu's stomach and he shoved Babadi into it. "More power than I expected." Buu said.

"He-he just destroyed Babadi like it was nothing." Shin said in fear.

"Thanks for freeing me, but I'll have to destroy you." Dabura said.

Buu turned his head all the way around and shot a blast from his mouth, beheading Dabura. He turned his head back around. "Who's next?" He asked. His tone was neutral, yet full of malice.

"We've got to run! Now!" Shin shouted.

"No, I can beat him." Gohan said, determined.

Buu disappeared and reappeared in front of Shin. He had no time to react. Buu punched him high in the air, then slammed him back down with his tentacle.

"Shin!" Gohan shouted. Gohan charged, only to meet an elbow to the face. Buu put both hand infront of Gohan's stomach and sent a blast into Gohan that sent him flying into a nearby rockface.

"Gohan! No!" Hawk shouted. He charged Buu, sword drawn. Buu caught it between his fingers and snapped it in half. Buu then wrapped his tentacle around Hawk's neck. He lifted Hawk off the ground and began to pummel him.

"Hawk." Shin mumbled as blood began to pour from Hawk's mouth.

Buu them met a boot to the side of the head, knocking him aside and setting Hawk free. It was Goku. "I take it you're Majin Buu." Goku said.

"Two more insects have come to be squashed." Buu said with the same neutral face.

"Atomic Blast!" Vegeta shouted. He shot an energy blast through Buu's stomach. Buu looked down and watch the hole fix itself. "No way. What is this thing?" Vegeta questioned.

"He regenerates faster than Cell or Piccolo." Goku said.

"Kakorrot, let me handle this." Vegeta said.

"No way Vegeta. You've lost your Majin powers, you'll be killed." Goku said.

"That's the point. You sacrifised yourself for mankind, now it's my turn." Vegeta said.

"You can't Vegeta, we need you." Goku said frantically.

"I need to, not just for my Saiyan pride, but for my obligation as a father and husband." Vegeta said.

"Father no!" Mirai shouted. He and Piccolo flew landed next to them.

"I'm sorry Son, but this is something that must be done." Vegeta said.

"But Father!" Mirai shouted.

Vegeta walked up to Mirai and hugged him. "Protect the family." Vegeta told him. Mirai knew his father was going to back down so he hugged him back and held back tears.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure." Vegeta said, breaking the hug.

"Piccolo, Mirai help me with the boys." Goku said. They picked up Gohan, Hawk, Shin and the Fat Buu then used Instant Transmission to get far enough away.

"So you're the next victim." Buu said.

"Shut up. You're the one who'll be a victim." Vegeta said coldly. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2. He then increased his power using his life energy. Vegeta let out and enourmous explosion sacrifising himself to destroy the evil monster.


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm on a freaking roll. Did Majin Buu perish against Vegeta's attack or is he far too powerful. Next chapter is in progress, but so is Bleach and Fairy Tail so it might not be out for a couple days at most or it will be out tomorrow. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 19**

The Z-Fighters watched in awe at the large explosion caused be Vegeta. Tears streamed down Mirai's face. The explosion gradually got smaller until it was gone. Vegeta's body floated there until it turned to dust. It's a good thing the Z-Fighters couldn't see this or Mirai would have lost it. "What do we do now? I don't sense Buu." Piccolo said.

"Someone should go check just to be sure." Goku said.

"There will be no need." Buu said behind them with arms crossed in disappointment. They turned towards him in shock. "Who's next?" He asked.

"Piccolo take Gohan." Goku told him, handing Gohan to him.

"You're not seriously going to do this?" Piccolo asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a few tricks up my sleave." Goku said with grin that was lacking confidence.

"Don't die again. You won't be able to come back." Piccolo said.

"I know." Goku said back. "No get away from here, thing are about to get rough." Piccolo and Mirai took off to get help for the boys.

"You're like the other one." Buu told Goku.

"Yeah, I'm a Saiyan too." Goku said coldly.

"He was strong, are you strong?" Buu asked.

"You could say that." Goku said.

"Good." Buu said.

"You like strong fighters?" Goku asked.

"It's the only thing that stops the bordom." Buu said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Goku said. "Now let me show my true power." He said. Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan 2.

"That's the form your friend used. Try something else." Buu told him.

"I'm not done." Goku said. He began to increase his power. The earth began to shake and mountains began to crumble. Goku's power level had quickly double and was still going. After a moment the earth stop shaking and Goku had obtained a new form. He had long blonde hair and no eyebrows. "This is what I call a Super Saiyan 3." Goku said. Sparks were surrounding his body.

"Changing you appearance means nothing." Buu said. He was met with a hard kick to the stomach, taking Buu completely by surprise. Goku thrust his other foot into the side of Buu's head sending him staggering. "This is the power I've been looking for." Buu said in the same neutral tone. He then took a fist to the gut, then an elbow the side of the head. Goku finished up with a barrage of punches. Buu caught his hands and head butted Goku sending him backwards. On his way backwards Goku grabbed Buu's tentacle and pulled Buu into his knee. He continued with a series of knees to the face, then swung Buu down into the ground. Buu quickly recoved and uppercutted Goku. They began to exchange blows, but Buu ended it with a knee to Goku's gut. Goku sent an energy blast at Buu's face, staggering Buu.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku unleashed a powerful Kamehameha Wave that engulfed Buu. When the wave dispersed Buu was in chucks, but quickly began to reform. Goku blasted some of the chucks but Buu's regeneration was too fast. The chucks that Goku blasted reformed in four balls. Buu put his hand out and the balls began pummeling Goku.

This gave Buu a chance to charge an energy ball. "Vanish." Buu said sending the ball at Goku. He couldn't block and took the blunt of the attack. Goku crashed to the ground. Buu landed a few feet away. Goku slowly got to his feet. "You're not strong enough." Buu told him.

"Hey, let's make a deal." Goku said.

"Pleading will get you no where." Buu told him.

"Just hear me out. If you want strong fighters, I've got a couple that might interest you." Goku said.

"Keep talking." Buu said.

"You see, these fighters have a lot of raw talent and if you give us a week, we'll have a fighter or two that will fight on par with." Goku explained.

"Your offer is interesting, but what do I do during the week?" Buu asked.

It killed Goku to say what he said next. "Whatever you want, as long as you don't interrupted us." Goku said.

"Hmm, I'll take you up on your offer." Buu accepted.

"Then we'll meet back at Babadi's spaceship in a week." Goku said. He powered down and used Instant Transmission to return to Mirai and Piccolo.

"This is going to be a boring week." Buu told himself.

"Goku, what happened?" Piccolo asked.

"We have a week." Goku said.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"We are going to meet Buu at the spaceship in a week to fight." Goku answered.

"But you won't be here in a week!" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo, you've known me long enough to know I have a plan." Goku said confidently.

"What's the plan then?" Piccolo asked.

"I'll explain everything later, we've got to get the boys to the Lookout, then go get everyone else as well." Goku said. He sensed for Goten and Trunks who were on there way and then used Instant Transmission to get them. Then he teleported everyone to the Lookout.

Dende and Mr. Popo came running out. "Goku what's going on?" Dende shouted.

"First you've got to heal the boys." Goku said. They placed Gohan, Hawk and Shin down.

"Is that the Supreme Kai?" Dende asked in shock.

"Yeah, you've got to heal them." Goku said.

"Right." Dende said. He quickly began healing Shin.

"Um, Goku, what do we do with the fat one?" Piccolo asked, pointing to Mr. Buu. He was jumping up and down giggling.

"He seems pretty harmless, but he has an enormous power level. All we need to do is find him a babysitter." Goku said.

"I've got just the person." Hawk said.

"Hawk you're up." Goku said happily. "So who did you have in mind."

"Everyone's favorite idiot, the World Champion Mr. Satan." Hawk said.

"That's completely stupid." Piccolo said.

"Think of it this way, we defeat this monster, then have Hercule put on a show defeating the fat one. He gets the credit, we get our privacy." Hawk said.

"How did you come up with this plan?" Goku asked.

"It was a dream." Hawk said.

"It sounds like a good idea." Gohan said, now on his feet.

"Fine. We'll get the bafoon when we get everyone else." Piccolo said.

"Hey Goku, where's my dad?" Trunks asked. Mirai clenched his fist and stomped off.

"Your brother's weird." Goten told him.

Goku knelt down in front of Trunks. "I'll tell you when everyone gets here." Goku said. He was smiling, but even Trunks knew something was wrong.

"Okay." Trunks said.

"I'll go get everyone." Goku said.

"Wait, you aren't seriously going to leave that monster here?" Shin questioned.

"I don't know what happened with him in the past, but he's clearly not the monster you thought he was." Goku said. "Plus the kids seem to like him." Goten was jumping up and down with Mr. Buu.

"If there is any sign of malice from him we must destroy him." Shin said. After Shin saw the Z-Fighters fight he began to trust their abilities.

Videl and Jess landed back at the tournament grounds. The crowd was evacuating and they didn't know why. Then they saw that half the stadium was destroyed. They ran to find Gohan and Hawk's friends and family. "Chi Chi, where are you!" Videl called out. It took some time but they were able to find them. "Chi Chi!" Videl shouted to get her attention.

"Videl dear, where have you been? Where are the boys?" Chi Chi asked.

"We seperated from them a while ago. What happened?" Videl asked.

"Vegeta happened. He killed of the people on that half of the stadium." Krillen explained.

"No way. But how?" Videl asked.

"I don't understand, how could Vegeta do this?" Bulma asked herself crying.

"It'll be okay Bulma. Something had to be wrong." Yamcha tried to comfort her.

Goku then appeared before them. "Goku, what's going on?" Krillen asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the Lookout." Goku said. "Now everyone grab hands." He told them.

"Why? Are you going to teleport us or something?" Videl joked.

"Wow, how'd you know that?" Goku asked.

"You can't be serious." Videl said.

"But I do it all the time. Now hurry, we need to move fast." Goku said.

"Hey you, you're not taking my daughter anywhere!" Hercule shouted turning the corner. It seems he'd been listening this whole time.

"Perfect, now I don't have to find you. You need to come with us." Goku told him.

"And why should I?" Hercule questioned.

"Because we need your help to save the Universe." Goku told him.

"Really, well I guess I could help then." Hercule said nervously.

Hercule, Videl and Jess reluctantly did what Goku said and he used Instant Transmission to return to the Lookout. Dende was waiting to greet them. "Dende get everyone together. I have a couple things to say." Goku told Dende.

"Right." Dende said.

Dende gathered everyone so Goku could give his speech. "Okay I have a few things to say. First, Majin Buu was been released. I worked out a deal with him that he would give us week to prepare for a battle with him." Goku said.

"Like with Cell?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, except I won't be there to fight him." Goku said. "Second, while I'm here I'm going to teach Goten and Trunks he Fusion Tehnique in order to combat Majin Buu."

"No way, teach us how you did that transformation!" Trunks demanded.

"Trust me this is more powerful and easier to learn." Goku said.

"Fine." Trunks said unhappily.

"The last thing is hard for me to say." Goku said. He let out a long sigh. "Vegeta is no longer with us." There was now an awe struck silence as people heard something they didn't want to hear.


	21. Chapter 20

**I did this chapter instead of Bleach or Fairy Tail so yeah enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 20**

"No, that's not possible." Bulma muttered.

"You're lying, my Dad is the strongest in the whole universe! He can't be dead!" Trunks shouted at Goku, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but he's not lying." Mirai said.

"Then why didn't anyone save him?" Trunks shouted.

"It's complicated." Goku said.

"Then I'll kill that monster myself!" Trunks declared.

Goku knelt down in front of him. "Then you're gonna have learn the Fusion Technique." Goku told him.

"I'll learn that and anything else." Trunks said with determination

"Good, your Father would be proud." Goku told him. "Now I don't have much time so boys come with me. You too Piccolo."

"Goku, I'm going to take Gohan to the World of the Kai's for training." Shin said.

"I'm going with you. I'm going to master the final form in this book." Hawk said. "Goku, when you're done here come to the planet and help me train."

"Sure thing." Goku said.

"Krillen, Yamcha let's go." 18 said.

"Where?" Krillen asked.

"We're going to go get ready for this battle." 18 told them.

"We have to fight?" Yamcha cried.

"If everyone else fails." 18 said. They followed her knowing they could die at the hands of 18 now or Majin Buu in a week.

"Piccolo go get the boys ready." Goku said. Piccolo nodded and they went inside the building. "Hey Champ I've got a job for you."

"What?" Hercule asked.

"See this guy? He's Mr. Buu. He's very powerful but he needs someone to teach him right from wrong and basic martial arts. Can you do it?" Goku explained.

"Of course I can do it. I'll make him my number one student." Hercule said.

"Great." Goku said. Hercule left with Buu and began to teach him. Goku then went to teach the boys the Fusion Technique.

"Gohan, Hawk let's go." Shin said.

"Give me a minute." Hawk said. He walked over to Jess. "How's it going?"

"Well this is the first time I've been on the frontline for the potential end of the world. It's a little nerv racking." Jess said.

"Don't worry. Remember I'm here to protect you." Hawk said.

"I know, just don't get hurt." Jess told him.

"I'll try." Hawk said. He then leaned in and kissed her.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Gohan said making sure Hawk could hear him.

"Go die." Hawk said. He walked over to Shin and he teleported them to the World of the Kais. I was a very green planet, it smelled fresh and was very bright. "This must be what Earth was like before humans ruined it." Hawk said.

"Very similar actually. Earth was one of the more beautiful planets." Shin said.

"I forgot you've been around forever." Hawk said.

Shin smiled. "Now follow me." He said. They took off following Shin.

"So what is this training?" Gohan asked.

"I need you to remove an ancient relic and use it to train. It's called the Z-Sword." Shin said.

"Hey I'm the swordsman! Why are you giving him a sword?" Hawk complained.

"No offence, but you won't be able to defeat Buu, Gohan will." Shin said.

"Whatever Jerk." Hawk said, knowing he was right.

They arrived at the Z-Sword's location. The Z-Sword was stuck in rock the was several stories tall. "Now go pull it out." Shn said.

"Should be easy enough." Gohan said.

"You're wrong. It has been stuck in that stone for thousands of years." Shin said.

"How come you say we're always wrong, yet we aften turn out right?" Hawk asked. Shin didn't answer.

"Okay, let's get started." Gohan said. He floated up to the sword and landed in front of it. He cracked his fingers then gripped the sword. He began to pull on the sword and realized it wouldn't budge. He put more force into it, but still nothing. He increased to a Super Saiyan and pulled even harder. He heard the stone crack and pulled so hard he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Then the sword was removed from the stone. Gohan smiled as he held it above his head. That's when he realized how heavy it was and fell backwards off the rock. Gohan landed head first as the sword stuck in the ground. Hawk busted out laughing. "Hey shut up! This thing is wicked heavy!" Gohan shouted.

"That was still freaking funny." Hawk said through his laughter.

"Then why don't you try lifting it." Gohan said, getting back on his feet.

"Fine, I will." Hawk said. He walked over and gripped the sword. He began to pull, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled even harder but nothing. He didn't have any transformations so he gave up.

"See, now who looks like an ass." Gohan said.

"Speaking of asses why don't you kiss mine?" Hawk said.

"Enough. It's time to start training." Shin said.

"Okay." Gohan said. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and picked up the sword. He began to wobble but gained his footing. "Hawk, once I get the hang of this will you teach me some moves?" Gohan asked.

"Only if you're willing to call me Master." Hawk said.

"Never." Gohan said.

"Your loss. Now I have to go finish this book." Hawk said pulling the book out of his back pocket. "Hey Shin, is there a lake around here?"

"Yes just over that mountain." Shin said.

"Thanks." Hawk took off over the mountain. He landed next the lake. It was smaller than the one back home, but the water was clearer. He sat down next to the lake and began reading.

Back on the Lookout, Videl and Jess were training for the upcoming battle. Goku had told them they weren't strong enough to fight, but they didn't believe him. "So are you going to tell me why you're dating him?" Videl asked.

"Because I like him." Jess answered.

"Why though?" Videl asked again.

"I have my reasons." Jess said.

"Seriously, tell me." Videl said.

Jess sighed. "Fine. Videl, I'm not strong like you, I need someone to protect me and Hawk needs someone to protect. And for some reason he understands everything about me." She told her.

"You don't need someone to protect you and what about me I understand you." Videl said.

"Not like he does." Jess said. "And have you seen him without a shirt, talk about hot. He says Gohan looks even better than he does." She said poking at Videl.

"No way, Gohan's cute, but that's it. How can he be hot?" Videl said.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Jess asked.

"Because he stood up to my father in order to save me." Videl said. "Plus he's super nice and strong enough to fight with me."

"We do have a lot in common, we both want someone to protect us." Jess said. "It's kinda silly to need someone to protect the world's stronget women isn't."

"Yeah, but I think it's what everyone wants deep down." Videl said.

The next day, Gohan was beginning to swing the sword much easier. Hawk had finished reading and began working on his form. The form was much more difficult than the others and he had a short attention span, so he went to go see Gohan. "Looks like you're getting the hang of it." Hawk said.

"Hey Hawk. Yeah, but this thing is still heavy." Gohan said, resting the sword on the ground.

"Gohan, there is no time to break. Keep going." Shin said.

"Fine." Gohan said. He picked up the sword and began swinging it again. "So did you finish your training?" Gohan asked.

"No, I got frusterated so I'm taking a break." Hawk said. Because they were talking they didn't notice when Goku appeared in front of Gohan. Gohan accidently slashed Goku's shirt.

"Holy crap Dad!" Gohan shouted, thinking he slashed Goku. Goku fell backwards on his backside.

"Looks like I need to be more careful." Goku said with his trademark grin.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Gohan said.

"So how is the training going boys?" Goku asked, standing up.

"Well I'm starting to get the hang of it." Gohan said.

"I'm not. This book is hard." Hawk said, holding up the book.

"Hey I didn't know you had that book." Goku said.

"Yeah, Piccolo gave it to me, why?" Hawk asked.

"Oh, Kami gave me a copy and Krillen, Yamcha, Tien and I each learned a form from it." Goku said.

"No wonder they got so strong so fast." Hawk said.

"So how far are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm on the last form." Hawk said.

"Really wow. I didn't understand that one." Goku said chuckling.

"So I guess I can't ask for pointers." Hawk said.

"Sorry." Goku said.

"It's fine, but I need to get back to training." Hawk said. He flew away and began the form again.

"So Dad, how did the Fusion Technique training go?" Gohan asked, swinging the sword.

"Good, the boys were really getting the hang of it when I left." Goku answered.

"Who's teaching them now?" Gohan asked.

"Piccolo." Goku answered.

"He's a scary teacher." Gohan said a little shocked. He loved Piccolo, but he was still scared to train with him.

Gohan continued his training with the sword and by the end of the day he could swing it with ease. Hawk on the other hand was still struggling with his form. "Putting my whole body into every movement is impossible." Haawk told himself, sweat dripping down hs face. "I'll go check on Gohan." He arrived just in time to watch Gohan break the sword on the universes hardest metal.

"NO!" Shin shouted.

"That's not good." Goku said.

"Well I could always use it as the Z-Dagger." Gohan suggested.

"Gohan this isn't funny! Now you can't defeat Majin Buu!" Shin shouted.

"Pipe down." Said a voice from behind. They looked to see an old Kai standing there. "I'd like to thank you for freeing me from that sword." The Old Kai said.

"Who are you?" Shin asked.

"I'm a Kai, who else?" The Old Man said.

"Then where did you come from?" Shin asked.

"I love how he'll believe this guy but not anything we say." Hawk whispered to Gohan. He just chuckled.

"From inside the sword, didn't you hear me? Now which one of you broke the sword." Old Kai asked.

"That would be me Sir." Gohan said.

"I see. Is there anything I can do for you?" Old Kai offered.

"Well is there anyway you can make me stronger?" Gohan joked.

Old Kai put his hand in front of Gohan's face. "Oh my. You have a lot of hidden potential." He told Gohan.

"Really I was kinda kidding, but if you can do it I'd be very grateful." Gohan said.

"I have to warn you this ritual takes a very long time." Old Kai said.

"Don't worry, we have time." Gohan said.

"Then let's begin."


	22. Chapter 21

**This is a Hawk chapter. But did you really want me to write about Gohan sitting with Old Kai. Super surprises in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 21**

Hawk spent the first half of that afternoon laughing at Gohan. In order to get stronger, Gohan had to stand in one spot while the Old Kai dance around him for several hours. After spending his time laughing Hawk returned to training. He knew he only had a short time to master the final form, before Gohan finish his training. Hawk had tried a varity of different methods to master this form, but they weren't working. Hawk sat down and began to think. "Maybe something Piccolo said means something." Hawk said to himself. He closed his eyes and thought of things Piccolo said to him.

_"Leave me along. Stop being cocky! You're so aggrevating! Why are you here? You can't beat me." _Hawk remembered what Piccolo said.

"Well that doesn't help." Hawk said.

He tried again. _"What do you want? This will help a lot. Tai Chi is an incredibly powerful type of martial arts, that helps offence, defence and keeps your mind calm in battle. If you don't learn it, you can't learn the others." _Hawk remembered.

"That's it." Hawk said. He took his Tai Chi stance and began to practice the form. He gradually incorperate the final form into the Tai Chi. He focused more of his body into the movements. Slowly became more aggresive. His body became one with all his movements, as if his body was a weapon. When he stopped to take a break several hours had past. "Wow, that took a while. I might as well spend my break with other people." Hawk said. He flew off to hang out with Goku.

"Hey Hawk, did you figure it out?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Hawk answered.

"Really? Well that's impressive." Goku said.

"Yeah, but I haven't mastered it. I still need to spar with someone." Hawk said, unconfidently.

"Okay then let's start." Goku said standing up.

"Right now?" Hawk asked.

"Sure why not?" Goku said.

"Give me ten minutes. I've been training for hours." Hawk said.

"Okay." Goku said sitting back down.

Hawk looked over at Gohan. The Old Ka had stopped dancing and they were sitting down, the Old Kai holding his hands in Gohan's face. "How long has this been going on?" Hawk asked.

"They just started." Goku said.

"This better work or we're in trouble." Hawk said.

"Don't be so negative. Even if it doesn't we still have Goten and Trunks learning the Fusion Technique." Goku said.

"You have a lot of faith in them." Hawk said.

"Of course." Goku said.

"Okay, let's start training then." Hawk said.

"It hasn't been ten minutes." Goku said.

"They're gonna need back up." Hawk said.

Goku and Hawk walked several yards away from Gohan and Old Kai then began started sparring. Goku didn't turn into a Supern Saiyan, but he had a clear upperhand. The new form was so much more difficult to incorperate in battle. He was moving slower, but his move werre more powerful. Goku kept the upperhand for several hours. They eventually stopped to take a breather. "God, this is too hard." Hawk said.

"Don't say that. Why don't you try what you did to learn it?" Goku suggested.

"Worth a shot." Hawk said. Hawk took a deep breathe then took his Tai Chi stance. Hawk and Goku began to spar again. Hawk was much quicker this time. He began to incorperate the final form again. He was starting to catch Goku off gaurd, until he managed to stop Goku dead in his tracks and knocking him down. "Woah, it worked." Hawk said in surprise.

"Congratulations." Goku said standing up.

That's when something weird happened. The book floated out of Hawk's pocket. It floated in front of him then the pages exploded out of the book. They quickly began to cover Hawk's body. "What the hell? Get these off me!" Hawk shouted, trying to pull the pages off. He was quickly cover from head to toe in pages. The pages began to shine and then they were gone. Hawk dropped to his hands and knees.

"Hawk are you okay?" Goku asked in a panic.

Hawk stood up and smiled. "Better than ever. I absorbed the book. It feels like I've know all the forms forever. I know how to combined them into the perfect form." Hawk said.

"Kind of like an eleventh form." Goku suggested.

"Exactly like that." Hawk said. "Come on, let's spar one more time."

"Okay." Goku said.

"Oh one thing, don't turn into a Super Saiyan. I want to win." Hawk said.

"Let's see if you can." Goku taunted. Hawk took a deep breathe and took a new stance. _"Wow that stance has no openings." _Goku thought. He charged in and began the fight. Hawk's form was perfect. He countered Goku hit for hit taken minimum damage and delivering extensive damage. Hawk wasn't faster or stronger, but his martial arts were far superior. Even after Goku used the Kaioken, he was unable to touch Hawk. Their spar slowly came to an end. "Hawk that was incredible!" Goku exclaimed.

"I guess." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"You fought me in your base form. This monster is more powerful than a Super Saiyan 2. I'm at a Super Saiyan power level max." Hawk said.

"I guess that's a valid point. But I bet if you work together with someone you'll be able to stop him." Goku said.

"You're too confident. I'll try, but I will loose." Hawk said.

"Maybe you're not confident enough.

"Dad, Hawk I'm finished." Gohan called over. They walked over.

"So do you feel any different?" Goku asked.

"Not really. Old Kai is there anything I should do?" Gohan asked.

"Try doing that Super Saiyan thingy." Old Kai suggested.

"Okay." Gohan said. He began to increase his power level. It quickly skyrocket as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2. Then he reverted back to base form, even though his power level still climbed. The only change was he still had his green eyes. Gohan's power stopped increasing.

"Wow now that's power." Goku said.

"You're telling me. This feels incredible." Gohan said.

"What do you say we go back to Earth now. I'd like to spend my last few days with my girlfriend." Hawk said.

"Okay. Shin can you take us back?" Gohan asked.

"I might as well. I want to see if they've gotten stronger." Shin said.

Shin teleported them back to Earth and they were struck with horror. The Lookout was gone, Korin's Tower was gone, even the tribe at the base of the tower was gone. "What's going on?" Gohan shouted.

"It must have been Buu!" Shin shouted.

"Can you sense anyone?" Hawk asked.

"I can sense Piccolo, Buu and someone fighting Buu. It feels kinda like the boys." Shin said.

"Shin hurry and take us there!" Gohan shouted.

"Right!" Shin said. They teleported to Piccolo's location.

The boys had fused forming Gotenks and were fighting Buu. Piccolo was all bloodied and leaning against a rock. "Piccolo what happened?" Gohan shouted.

"Majin Buu, whiped out everything on the planet, then came for us. He killed everyone while the boys fused." Piccolo said. Just then the boys fusion came undone. They quickly ran over and hid behind Gohan and Hawk. "You two better have gotten stronger."

"We have. Right Hawk?" Gohan said. Hawk didn't answer. "Hawk?"

His power level increased dramatically. His eyes turned pitch black. Thoughts were racing through his head. _"She's dead. You failed. Failure! He killed her. Kill him! Faliure. Kill him. You failed. She's dead. Kill him. He killed her. She's dead. Kill him. Kill him! KILL HIM!" _Then he felt a shape pain in his face.

"Hawk snape out of it!" Gohan shouted, grabbing his shoulders.

"I'm going first." Hawk said coldly, not looking Gohan in the face. He stepped away from Gohan. Hawk took off his shirt revealing a black vest. Then he undid the bandages on his arms, revealing black sleaves going up to his biceps. He pulled up his pant legs and there were more black sleaves. He unzipped the vest and it fell backwards, slamming hard into the ground. He did the same with the sleaves and they too slammed on the ground. Hawk slowly began to walk towards Buu.

"I don't want to fight you. You're weak." Buu said.

"You killed my important person." Hawk said coldly.

"I don't recall. I've fought a lot of weak people today." Buu said.

"How do you think he will fair?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"Well he and I are about the same and we're as strong as a Super Saiyan, so he won't fair well." Piccolo said.

That's when Hawk disappeared. Buu's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't sense Hawk. Hawk appeared behind him and delivered an elbow to Buu's back. "Damn he's fast!" Gohan said. Buu turned to swing at him and he disappeared again. "Where did you go?" Buu shouted. Buu turned in various directions looking for him. Hawk appeared in front of him and delivered a serious of palms to Buu's chest and gut, sending shockwaves through Buu's body. He finished his barrage of palms with one to Buu's gut. "That hurts, you little pest!" Buu shouted basically unfazed. Buu hadn't noticed there was no shockwave after the last hit. Hawk twisted his palm and the Buu was hit with a spiral of energy. This sent Buu spinning into a nearby mountain. Buu immediatly got back up, once again unfazed, but now he was pissed. Buu sent a large wave of energy at Hawk, who again disappeared. When the wave stopped Hawk appeared in front of him again. Hawk sent both feet into Buu's chin sending him into the air. Hawk continued with kicks to the chin, then kicked Buu in the shin causing Buu to face the ground. Hawk axe kicked Buu in the back sending him face first into the ground. Hawk formed a large ball of black fire with both hands and slammed it down on Buu. A large black explosion engulfed them.

Hawk exited the cload of smoke and walked over to Gohan. "I'm done, it's your turn." Hawk said sadly.

"Hawk that was incredible!" Gohan said.

Hawk just walked passed him and sat down.

"I didn't say I was finished with you." Buu said, now back on his feet. He was completely unharmed.

"Sorry, but I'll be taking over." Gohan said.

"Did you get stronger too?" Buu asked.

"That's right." Gohan said.

"Fine, I'll kill the other one later." Buu said.

Goten walked over to Hawk. "Hawk, why are you crying?" Goten asked.

"Leave me alone." Hawk said.

"Goten come here." Piccolo said. Goten walked. "Leave Hawk alone. He needs to think." Piccolo told him.

"I can't belive I failed her. She's gone and I couldn't do anything." Hawk muttered. "I-I can't deal with this!" Hawk shouted. He got up and flew away. He flew and flew until there was someone floating his way.

"Why hello, Shadowhawk." The strange man greeted.


	23. Chapter 22

**I just won't stop. Another chapter already. You get to meet the main villain in Dragon Ball Time Shift. If you recognize the name I have permission to use him so don't freak out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 22**

"Wh-who are you and how do you know my superhero name?" Hawk asked

"My boy, that is more than just your superhero name, that is your true name." The man said. The man had long white and red eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt and black pants.

"What are you talking about?" Hawk asked agrily.

"Your legacy." The man said. He floated over to Hawk and placed a hand in front of his face. "Hmm, you're at your peak yet you're not as strong as the others. Strange, my calculations say you should be the strongest, but you're the weakest."

"Will you answer my damn question?" Hawk shouted, engulfing his fists in black fire.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Ghiller and I am a Saiyan." He introduced. His tail slipped out behind his back. It was white like his hair.

"What do you want with me?" Hawk asked.

"What do I want? I want you of course." Ghiller said.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked again. He was beginning to get nervous. Ghiller was gradually letting out more and more energy. Hawk was outclassed.

"I may be the most powerful being in the universe, but not in every universe. I require your power for that." Ghiller said.

"Well you can't have it!" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk get away from him!" Someone shouted from behind him.

"Hey you're from the tournament. Tai right?" Hawk said.

"That's right." Tai said.

"Wait what are you doing here? Who are you?" Hawk shouted.

"He's your brother." Ghiller said.

"What?" Hawk said in shock.

"I was trying to keep that from him." Tai said.

"It's too bad you're both here. I never intended on fighting Hawk and I definately never intended on fighting you both." Ghiller said. "I guess I'll take my leave. Don't worry, I'll make you strong one day." Then he disappeared.

"Hawk, what did he say to you?" Tai asked.

Hawk floated over and punched Tai in the face. "I remember you. You left before I met Gohan. You went to train, because Grandpa wasn't good enough for you. I guess I didn't recognize you." Hawk said angrily

"I'm glad you remember me." Tai said.

"What are you doing here?" Hawk asked.

"I'm here to help you save the world." Tai said.

"No thanks. Gohan can do it by himself." Hawk told him.

"But Hawk..." Tai said.

"Don't even start. My life has been shit since you left. Then I finally had something good and now she's gone. Just stay out of my life." Hawk said. He took off back to the fight leaving Tai floating.

When Hawk returned to the battlefield Gohan and Buu were fighting as equals. "How's the fight going?" Hawk asked landing next to Piccolo and Shin. Goten and Trunks were still hiding behind them.

"Not good. Gohan can't seem to kill him or ware him down. I don't know how we're going to stop him." Piccolo said.

"But he's fighting evenly right?" Hawk asked.

"There are times Gohan has the upperhand. He's a better martial artist, but Buu learns as he fights. The longer this goes the better Buu gets." Piccolo said.

"I see. Maybe we should help." Hawk suggested.

"Gotenks will help in about ten minutes. They should be able to beat Buu when they work together." Piccolo said.

"Okay." Hawk said.

"So are you going to tell me who you were talking to?"Piccolo asked.

"My brother." Hawk answered without hesitation.

"Your what?" Piccolo asked in shock.

"Can we talk about it later? I'm not in the mood for talking." Hawk said.

"Hawk have not realize that we still have the Dragon Balls?" Piccolo asked. Hawk's eyes widened. "See what happens when you panic, you forget the important things. She'll be brought with everyone else." Piccolo said.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." Hawk said.

"Now relax and watch Gohan kill this monster." Piccolo told him.

Gohan skidded across the ground and quickly got back to his feet. Buu didn't follow up on the attack, instead he stood there and yawned. "This is boring, you're not strong enough." Buu said.

"Those bruises say otherwise." Gohan said.

Buu quickly healed his wounds and bruises. "Injuries heal. Death is what I desire." Buu said.

"What, you want to die?" Gohan asked.

"That's right. Isn't that what everyone wants, to find someone strong enough to kill them?" Buu asked.

"Of course not! People want to become stronger to protect others!" Gohan shouted.

"Protect?" Buu questioned. "That word means nothing to me. Now kill me or die." Buu told him.

"Fine, I won't hold back." Gohan said. Gohan increased his power level until it maxed out. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" He unleashed his most powerful Kamehameha Wave at Majin Buu. Majin Buu stood there intending on taking the attack. It hit Buu head on and incinerated him. There was one problem, Buu's feet were left behind. Before Gohan could blow them up, Buu's body began to reform. "Damn it. I used too much energy." Gohan said.

Buu was now reformed. "Is that it? That's too bad. I guess I'll have to kill you and give you the satisfaction I'm looking for." Buu told him.

This was bad. Piccolo was hurt, Goten and Trunks weren't ready to fuse and Hawk could only do so much damage. _"We need to buy time."_ Gohan thought.

Then they heard someone behind them. "Oh yeah! The Champ is here Baby!" It was Hercule. He was on the back of Mr. Buu.

"Buu to the rescue!" Mr. Buu shouted in his child like voice.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but man am I glad to see him." Hawk said.

Mr. Buu landed next to Gohan and Hercule climbed off him. "Mr. Buu remember the manners I tought you?" Hercule asked.

"Pwease to meet you. Me Buu." Mr. Buu greeted Gohan.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Gohan said a little taken back at the creatures kindness. Buu giggled in joy that Gohan was happy to meet him.

"Mr. Satan, do you think you two can take over? I need to regain my energy." Gohan asked.

"That's why we're hear. Okay Buu, show him what I taught you." Hercule said.

"Buu do!" Mr. Buu shouted.

Gohan walked over to Hawk, Piccolo and Shin. "Hmm, I wonder how much of a fight you'll put up." Majin Buu said in his usual neutral tone.

"Everyone!" Came a voice from behind.

"Mirai, Dende!" Gohan said in happy surprise. They landed next to them. "It so great to see you." Gohan said.

"Why are you guys still alive?" Piccolo asked.

"Mr. Popo told me to take Dende and run, while we waited for help." Mirai said.

"This is great. Now we don't have to use the Namekian Dragon Balls." Piccolo said.

"Oh no, Buu!" They heard Hercule shouted. They turned to see Majin Buu absorbing Mr. Buu into his body.

"What's he doing?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know but it's probably bad." Hawk said.

Mr. Buu completely disappeared. That's when Majin Buu's power increased dramatically. "What ever he was doing, he succeeded." Hawk said.

"I thought you said you wanted to die?" Gohan shouted.

"Not if I'm not whole." Majin Buu said. "Now come at me, all of you." Buu told them.

"Hawk, Mirai, you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Of course." Hawk answered.

"I'm ready." Mirai said.

Mirai ascended to Super Saiyan 2. He obtained this form after he defeated Cell in his timeline. Hawk powered up as much as he could. He was going to have to use his speed to stay alive. Gohan ascended to his Mystic form. Only his eyes changing. "Let's go!" Gohan shouted. They charged in, but Buu's speed had increased as well as his power level. Buu delivered a knee to Gohan's gut, an energy blast to Mirai's face and an elbow to the side of Hawk's face. Hawk disappeared and reappeared behind Buu. Buu caught him by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Mirai let out a large energy blast, but Buu used Hawk as a shield. Hawk was out cold so Buu tossed him aside.

"That's one fly." Buu said.

"Damn you!" Gohan shouted. Gohan went to punch Buu, but he dodge. Then Gohan managed to hit Buu with a back fist. He then delivered a knee to the side of Buu's chest. Gohan stepped back and Mirai used his sword to cut Buu down the middle.

Then Mirai jumped aside. "Light Grenade!" Piccolo shouted, unleashing his most powerful technique. Buu couldn't counter due to the reforming of his body. The smoak from the attack cleared and Buu was standing there covered in burns.

"Die Die Missles!" Someone shouted from behind Piccolo. Gohan and Mirai had never seen him before, but he resembled Goten and Trunks except he was a Super Saiyan 3. He sent a barrage of high density energy blast that hit Buu hard.

"Gotenks watch where you're shooting!" Piccolo shouted.

"Don't worry Piccolo, I wasn't gonna hit you." Gotenks bragged.

Buu's arm came flying out of the cload of smoak and grabbed Gotenks by the face. He pulled Gotenks towards him, but Mirai cut Buu's arm off. Gohan drove a knee into Buu's face, then he dropped down and backfisted Buu in the face. Mirai appeared behind Buu with a large energy ball. "Finish Buster!" He shouted, slamming the ball down on Buu, causing a massive explosion.

Everyone took a step back and surronded Buu. They each sent a barrage of energy balls towards the smoak cload Buu was in. After a while they stopped to catch ther breathe. "Not enough." Buu said from within the cload. He increased his power, blowing away the cload. Once again he was covered in burns.

"Old Kai, is there anything we can do?" Goku asked in desperation. They were watching the fight from a crystal ball Old Kai made.

"I guess there is one thing I can do, but you owe me." Old Kai said.

"Name it." Goku said.

"A kiss from a pretty Earth girl." Old Kai said drooling.

"Is that it, that'll be easy." Goku said. "I wonder if Bulma will do it."

"Okay, here you go." Old Kai said. He fell backwards and Goku's halo disappeared.

"Oh no, I didn't know he was going to kill himself!" Goku shouted.

"Hurry up and go already!" Old Kai shouted sitting back up.

"Right, thanks." Goku said in shock. He used Instant Transmission to go back to Earth, unfortunatly do to the distance he had to travel planet to planet, so it was going to take awhile.

"Baba, have you brought him?" King Yema asked.

"He's right here." Baba said.

"You, I giving you your body back in order to save the universe. If you don't then Other World will be in danger as well." King Yema said.

"Yeah yeah, this time I won't blow myself up." Vegeta said.

"Now go." King Yema said. An ogre led Vegeta to the path to Earth.

"King Yema, why haven't 'They' become involved?" Baba asked.

"Because 'They' only appear when other dimensions are threatened." Kimg Yema said.

Back on Earth, the Z-Fighters were being picked apart. Piccolo was out cold, Gotenks had reverted to Super Saiyan and Mirai's sword was broken...again. Gohan was trying desperately to keep up with Buu, but Buu had the clear upper hand. Buu was starting to get bored. He blasted Gohan in the gut and into a mountain. Gohan couldn't move. Buu picked up Hawk by the back of the neck and carried him over to Gohan. "Let's see if you get stronger if I kill him." Buu said.

"Wait no." Gohan managed to say, trying to pull himself off the rockface.

Then Buu was kicked in the face, causing him to drop Hawk. "No way, why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"He destroyed my house." Android 17 said.


	24. Chapter 23

**I'm not stopping until it's over. And yeah 50 reviews, even though I didn't understand the last one. I'm not sure if they were saying they changed their mind about Hawk or if they hate him. But either way thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Highschool: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 23**

"17, what are you two doing here?" Gohan asked, still stuck in the rockface.

"A little payback. He destroyed my house." 17 said. Android 16 pulled Gohan off the rock.

"But how are you here, Cell destroyed you?" Gohan asked 16.

"17 found my remains and rebuilt me. He said he wanted to live alone, but another set of hands would be useful and me being around is like being alone." 16 said.

"Well I'm glad to see you two. I could use all the help I could get." Gohan said.

"So where is everybody?" 17 asked.

"Other than the people you see, everyone is dead." Gohan said.

"I see, so my sister's dead?" 17 asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Gohan said.

"Well this mean I won't hold back." 17 said.

"Who are you? I can't feel your energy." Buu said.

"That because I'm an android." 17 said.

"Are you strong?" Buu asked.

"You could say that." 17 said.

17 fazed out and appeared behind Buu. Buu couldn't sense him so he couldn't counter. 17 delivered a knee to the back of Buu's head. He delivered more and more knees until Buu was planted head first into the rockface. "16 do it." 17 said.

"Hell Flash!" 16 unleashed his flame cannon, causing a massive explosion.

17 flew up above the cloud of smoke. "Flash Bombs!" 17 rained downed energy ball on Buu. After 17 finished the attack he landed down next to Gohan. "That should do it." 17 said.

"No he'll be back up any minute." Gohan said.

"Then use this time to heal. Can't the little green guy do that?" 17 asked.

"Good idea. Can you handle this him for few minutes?" Gohan asked.

"Of course." 17 said.

Gohan picked up Hawk and quickly made his way to Dende. "Gohan hold still." Dende said. He began to heal Gohan.

"Hurry, you've got to heal Hawk." Gohan said.

"Calm down, we still have time." Dende said.

Buu stood up and walked out of the crater 17 created. "Is that it?" Buu asked.

"Not even." 17 said.

"Let's see how fast you are." Buu said. He sent a barrage of energy blasts at 17.

"Barrier!" 17 shouted. An electrical field surronded him, nullifying the energy blasts.

"That's an interesting ability. I want it." Buu said. He charged 17. Buu was too fast and 17 couldn't react, but 16 did. He jumped in between 17 and Buu. "Move." Buu thrusted his fist into 16's stomach.

"Sorry, but I don't feel pain." 16 said. He headbutted Buu hard, causing him to stumble back. "Rocket Punch!" 16 sent his fist into Buu's face knocking him down.

"Nice work 16." 17 thanked.

Buu quickly got back to his feet. "I'm going to finish you." Buu said. He form a large energy ball in his.

"Shit, my barrier can't stop that!" 17 shouted.

"Vanish." Buu said.

That's when Buu was punched in the gut by a pair of fists. Goku and Vegeta arrived at the same time. Buu energy ball disappeared as he drooped to his knees. Vegeta kicked him into a nearby rockface.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted gleefully.

"Father!" Mirai shouted just as gleefully

"Kakarrot why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"Old Kai gave me his life. What about you?" Goku asked.

"King Yema gave me my body back to defeat Buu." Vegeta answered. "Hey Android, where have you been?"

"Around." 17 answered.

"You're a strange one." Vegeta said.

Gohan walked over. "You should be thanking him. He save Hawk from getting killed." He told them.

"Really, thanks 17." Goku said with a grin.

17 was taken back a little. "This is kinda surprsing. It's almost like you're happy to see me." 17 said.

"Why wouldn't we be, you're not a bad guy." Gohan said.

"You really think so?" 17 asked.

"If you were a bad guy you wouldn't have come to help." Goku said.

"Hmm, you guys are wierd." 17 said.

"Thanks for your help, but we'll take it from here." Goku said. Goku and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 2s.

"Kakarrot, we don't have time for you to pity me." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I know you've obtained a new form." Vegeta said.

"You do, how?" Goku asked.

"I could feel you from Other World." Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I should have told you." Goku said.

"Don't worry, I've found a new transformation." Vegeta said with a grin.

"Really what?" Goku asked.

"Thanks to Babadi, I've learn to control the evil in my heart. So I'll go first." Vegeta said. He began to increase his power level to new heights. The Majin symbol reappeared on his forehead. Then power reached its max.

"Vegeta, your forehead!" Goku shouted.

"Don't worry Kakarrot, I'm in complete control. I'm not pure like you, I can't ascend any further, but I can harness my inner strength" Vegeta said.

"Well if you're on our side I have no problem with it." Goku said. He then increased his power level to the level it was when he fought Buu before.

"Do you guys want my help?" Gohan asked.

"No we'll handle it. Go find the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"I have a plan." Vegeta said.

"16, 17 can you stay here in case we need help?" Goku asked.

"Sure, I've got no house to go to." 17 said.

"Thanks. Now Gohan split up and find the Dragon Balls." Goku told him. Gohan quickly ran over to Dende and his group to wake up Hawk and start the search.

Buu walked out from the mountain he was stuck in. "What are the Dragon Balls?" Buu asked.

"That's none of your concern." Vegeta said.

"Will they make you strong?" Buu asked.

"They don't work that way." Goku said.

"Fine, you better put up a good fight then." Buu told them.

Vegeta smiled. "It'll be better than the last fight."

"Hawk wake up!" Gohan shouted.

"Five more minutes." Hawk muttered.

"Damn it Hawk, we've got a job to do!" Piccolo shouted.

Hawk sat up. "Oh yeah, we're fighting Buu. I was hoping I was dreaming." Hawk said.

"Well you're not, so let's go. Father wants us to find the Dragon Balls." Gohan said.

"Goku's back?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah now let's go." Gohan said.

"Do you have the Dragon Radar?" Hawk asked.

"Right here." Mirai said. "Mother gave it to me before we left for the Tournament. She said bad things always happen when we go to the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Alright Mirai! Let's see where the Dragon Balls are." Gohan said.

Mirai activated the Dragon Radar. "Wait that can't be right." He said.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"The Dragon Radar says all the Dragon Balls are in the same place." Mirai said.

"That can't be right." Gohan said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hawk said.

"Bad feeling or not, we're going to check it out." Gohan said.

They took off in the direction the radar was pointing. They were closing in on the Dragon Balls when they began to feel a power source. When they arrived, someone was holding a bag that contained the Dragon Balls. "Hello again Shadowhawk." Ghiller greeted.

"You again! Do you have the Dragon Balls?" Hawk shouted.

"Well I needed to test out my new radar." Ghiller said holding up a Dragon Radar.

"Hawk you know this guy?" Gohan asked.

"No, but he knows me." Hawk said. "Now give us the Dragon Balls!"

"Sure, I don't need them...yet." Ghiller said. He tossed the bag to Hawk. "I guess I'll take my leave once again."

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Gohan asked.

"Like I told your friend, I need the Shadowhawk alive." Ghiller said with a grin. He disappeared after that.

"Hawk, who was that guy?" Piccolo asked.

"All I know is he's a Saiyan. I think he wants to kill me." Hawk said.

"That's mean." Goten said.

"Yeah, why would he want to kill you, you wouldn't put up much of a fight." Trunks said.

"What was that you little punk?" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk ignore him. We've got to get these back to Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo said.

Goku and Vegeta weren't doing well. Buu had a clear upperhand and was proving it. Even in at their full power Goku and Vegeta were no match. "You two are boring. I'm going to have to kill you." Buu said.

"You just try!" Vegeta shouted.

"Wait, you want to fight someone strong right? Then give us a minute." Goku said. He powered down to base form. "Vegeta, do you remember that I was teaching the Fusion Technique to the boys?" He whispered.

"No." Vegeta answered.

"Well if we use it, we can beat Buu." Goku said.

"I'm listening." Vegeta said.

"Okay, you just have to mirror what I do." Goku said. He then demonstrated the Fusion Dance. "See easy right?"

"I will absolutly not do that!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"It's embarrassing to warriors!" Vegeta shouted.

"But the people who taught me are super strong because of it." Goku said.

"You two turn around and close your eyes!" Vegeta told 16 and 17.

"Whatever man." 17 said turning around.

"Hurry up Kakarrot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Right." Goku took his position.

"I know this trick. It's not strong." Buu said.

"Fu-sion-Ha!" They said in unison. Because of Vegeta's eye for detail he only needed to see it once. A large explosion of energy was let off. Buu was taken back by the enormous energy. The smoke cleared and out stepped Gogeta. "Wow I'm surprised we did that in the first try." He said.

"You...you might be able to do it. You might be able to kill me." Buu said.

"No, we will be able to kill you." Gogeta declared.


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay, who wants another chapter. How will Gogeta fair? Will he have the upperhand or will Buu? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 24**

"Hawk are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Just a little rattled." Hawk said.

"That's not surprising. That guy had crazy ki." Gohan said.

"And he was holding back." Piccolo said.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"He was strong but he has a deeper energy in him. If he was against us, we'd be dead." Piccolo said.

Gogeta's power was incredible, far more impressive than Buu thought. Gogeta ascended to a Super Saiyan and charged Buu. Buu was taking off guard by his quickness. Gogeta attacked with just the aura he gave off, covering Buu in dents. He appeared behind Buu and delivered a series of knees to the back of Buu head. He finished the sequence with a kick into a back flip. Buu turned towards him. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta unleashed a power wave at Buu. He put his hands up to block, but his entire upperbody was incinerated. Buu quickly reformed and saw Gogeta forming a rainbow orb in his hand. Gogeta cluched it and threw it at Buu. Buu braced himself, but he didn't feel anything. Then his body began to glow until it exploded from the inside out. All that was left was a cload of pink smoke. "Soul Punisher."

The smoke slowly change shape until it turned into Majin Buu. Buu was badly damaged. "Hurry up and finish me." Buu told Gogeta.

"I will." Gogeta said. He formed the orb in his hand again, then he lost he Super Saiyan form. The even worse he split from the fusion.

"Damn it Kakarrot! That was suppose to last thirty minutes, not ten!" Vegeta shouted.

"I guess we used too much energy, too fast and the body could't hold it." Goku said.

"You didn't say that could happen!" Vegeta shouted.

"I guess I didn't think it would happen." Goku said with a nervous grin.

"Whatever, we'll finish without fusion. He's weak enough." Vegeta said. They tried to ascend but they were out of power. "Kakarrot your stupid Fusion Technique drained all our energy!"

"This is pretty bad isn't it?" Goku said.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here." 17 said.

16 charged in. "Hell Flash!" He unleashed his fiery cannon at Buu. Buu dodged and charged 16. He kick sixteens head clear off.

"You bastard!" 17 shouted, sending a kick at Buu. He grabbed 17's leg and began slamming him on the ground. 17 was outmatched.

"Kaioken!" Goku kicked Buu in the face causing him to drop 17. Buu stumble backwards slightly.

"I'm surprised you could muster that energy." Buu said.

"I'm full of surprises." Goku said.

"Dad, we've got the Dragon Balls!" Gohan shouted from behind them.

"You better have a good plan!" Hawk shouted.

"The weak ones are back. I'll finish them quickly." Buu said. He pointed his finger in their direction and fire a thin beam of energy. It went straight at Hawk.

Hawk had no time to dodge, but someone had time to push him out of the way. "I knew you'd need my help, Little Brother." Tai told him. Blood poured from his mouth. He was pierce through the heart and fell from the sky. Hawk caught him before he hit the ground.

"What are you doing here? You weren't suppose to get hurt too!" Hawk shouted.

"It's my job to protect my Little Brother. I neglected you for too long and giving you my life should make up for it." Tai managed to say. He closed his eyes and died.

"I didn't want your life you Bastard!" Hawk shouted. Tears poured down his face. He stood up and walked towards Buu. "His life wasn't yours to take!" He shouted, charging Buu. He disappeared and punched Buu with his flaming fist when he reappeared.

"Your need for revenge won't make you strong." Buu told him. "But I will put you out of your misery." Buu put his hand in Hawk's face. "Vanish."

"Hawk no!" Gohan shouted. Everyone charged in but they weren't going to make it in time. Hawk was done for.

"I can't allow you to do that." Ghiller said clenching down on Buu's arm. "He's my prey." The energy ball in Buu's hand disappeared. Ghiller increased his energy dramatically. Everyone was stunned by the pressure the energy was giving off. They saw something in Buu's eyes that they never thought they'd see...fear. "You can kill all of them except this one." Ghiller told him. Sweat dripped down Buu's face. Ghiller let go of Buu's arm and disappeared. Buu became very angry at the fact he was so outclassed. He smashed his fist into the side of Hawk's said, sending him flying.

"Hawk!" Gohan shouted.

"W-was he a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked no one in particular.

"It doesn't matter right now. Vegeta tell us your plan while Buu's not paying attention." Piccolo said.

"Okay. Kakarrot, you're going to use the spirit bomb." Vegeta told him.

"That's your plan? That didn't work on Frieza." Goku said.

"But you didn't have the power of the people of Earth." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"We wish everyone back to life and ask them to donate some of their energy." Vegeta said.

"That could work. Goku it's worth a try." Piccolo said.

"Okay, go wish everyone back to life." Vegeta said.

"Dende, let's go." Piccolo said. He and Dende went to go summon the Eternal Dragon.

"Boy's do you think you're up for another fusion?" Goku asked.

"Sure thing." Trunks said.

Gohan's body came flying past them. He skidded to a stop. "I could use some help." Gohan told them.

"I'm on it." Mirai said. He ascended to Super Saiyan 2. "Let's give him hell."

They charged in. Gotenks charged in after them. "How much time do you think they'll give us?" Vegeta asked.

"Enough." Goku said.

"I don't like this." Vegeta said.

"Have faith." Goku said.

"I might as well make myself useful." Shin said.

"I didn't know you knew how to fight." Goku said.

"Of course I can. I'm the Supreme Kai." Shin said.

The clouds went dark. "Looks like they've started." Vegeta said.

They watched the boy being pummeled, while they waited for the dragon to grant their first wish. "Vegeta, your halo is gone!" Goku exclaimed. "Looks like you're one of the good guys again."

_"Vegeta, what do you want your second wish to be?" _Piccolo asked telepathically.

_"Give me and Kakarrot full power." _Vegeta answered.

A minute later their energy burst up. "Alright Kakarrot, we'll buy you time." Vegeta said. He ascended to his Majin form and joined the battle.

Goku floated into the sky and began to form the Spirit Bomb. "Oh no, how are the people of Earth going to know to give me their energy?" Goku shouted.

"Leave that to me Goku." King Kai said.

"Alright King Kai, thanks. People of Earth we are currently fighting the monster that destroyed everything. I need you to raise your hands a give me your power." Goku announced.

"That's Goku!" Krillen exclaimed. The Lookout was back to normal as well.

"Let's do as he says." Yamcha said. Everyone liftted their hands in the air, giving Goku their power.

Others from around the world recognized Goku's voice and the same. Baba and her fighters, Android 8 and his village, the tribe at the bottom of Korin's Tower, Korin and Yajirobe, Nam and his village in the desert, Giran's oasis, Tien and Chaotzu, the monks where Krillen grew up, even Toa Pai Pai. "Wow, look at how big it got. That was fast." Goku said.

Tai was back on his feet and ran to get Hawk. He got Hawk to his feet. "You cried for me." Tai said.

"Well you are my brother. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead." Hawk said.

"How about I make it up to you by helping you defeat this monster." Tai said.

"I'm not forgiving you yet, but this is a good start." Hawk said. They charged in and joined the battle.

Piccolo and Dende flew back. "Why isn't the Spirit Bomb any bigger?" Dende asked.

"The people of Earth haven't given me their energy yet." Goku said.

They listened as people said they wouldn't put their hands up. This got under the skin of a certain world champion. "What is wrong with you people? We need you to put your hands up in order to save the Earth." Hercule shouted. People around the world stopped to listen. They heard people say they have to put their hands up if it's really the champ. "That's right people, it's me your World Champion Mr. Satan!" He shouted again. The people of earth all put their hands up. The Spirit Bomb increased ten fold. Everyone blasted Buu, in order to give Goku time to throw the Spirit Bomb. Everyone jumped back behind Goku then gave the Spirit Bomb their power. It increased again. Buu reformed just intime to see the Spirit Bomb. "Finally." He muttered.

"This is for you Majin Buu!" Goku shouted. He threw the Spirit Bomb at Buu. It flew at high speed at Buu. He put his hands out to stop it. "I'm sorry but that won't work. It's too bad you were a bad person, you would have made a great ally." Goku said. He put his hand out in front of him and ascended to Super Saiyan. He forced the Spirit Bomb down into Buu. He began to dissolve.

"Thank you, Goku." Buu said, smiling for the first time.

Only Goku was able to hear him. "You're welcome." He said back. The Spirit Bomb completely destoyed Buu as it flew off into space.

Goku floated down to ground with everyone else. "Alright Dad you did!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Don't give me all the credit. Thank Vegeta and Mr. Satan. I couldn't have done it without them." Goku said.

"Hear that champ, you're actually a hero now." Hawk said.

"So you guys won't tell that I'm a fraud?" Hercule asked.

"It's the least we could do." Goku said.

"Oh thak you so much!" Hercule cried.

"There's one condition." Hawk said.

"W-what?" Hercule asked.

"Gohan gets to date Videl." Hawk said.

Gohan blushed and punched him. "Well she does seem to like you and I know you're strong enough to protect her, so I guess I have no choice." Hercule said.

"Really, thanks Mr. Satan." Gohan said witha big grin.

"Well I love standing around in the desert, but there's a girl that I need to see." Hawk said.

"Can Buu come too?" Mr. Buu asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Buu, you're alive!" Hercule shouted. He ran over and hugged him.

"Mr. Buu, why are you here?" Goku asked.

"Mean Buu spit me out right before he died. He said live the lift I wanted." Mr. Buu said.

"Dad is it a good idea to keep him alive?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. He won't hurt us." Goku sad. "Now let's go back to the Lookout." Goku said. Everyone flew back to the Lookout and were greeted by their loved ones. Some cried and some laughed. 18 was especially happy to see her brother and the head of 16. Videl hit Gohan and he hugged her. Jess kissed Hawk. Chi Chi hugged Goku and Goten while she cried. Bulma hugged Trunks and Mirai. Then kissed Vegeta on the cheek. It looked like things were getting back to normal.

"Don't get too comfortable yet." A familiar voice said. It was Buu. His power level was the same except he was light grey. "I've lost my power to regenerate, but I can still kill you."

"Gohan, what do you say we take the glory?" Hawk suggested.

"You read my mind." Gohan said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"

"Twin Dragon of the Darkness Flames!"

Gohan sent his largest Kamehameha Wave at Buu and Hawk dragons coiled around the wave. The attacks hit head on, destoying Buu once and for all. "You guys did it." Goku said.

"We could't let you take our turn to save the universe." Gohan said.

"At least not with our ladies watching." Hawk said. They gave each other the thumbs up.

**Author's Note: Don't worry this isn't the end. There is still a few more chapters.**


	26. Chapter 25

**It's sad, but this is the final chapters. To those that like the story, thanks for the read, please enjoy the sequel. For those who didn't like it, well if you're reading this haha you read the whole thing. And for the neutral parties the sequel will be better. My masterpiece, Dragon Ball Time Shift, will be out Sunday night. Yes I've already started it. Enjoy the last chapter and see you again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**High School: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Chapter 25**

It had been ten years since the Z-Fighter defeated Majin Buu. They gave Hercule the credit for defeating Buu, because he was good in the spotlight. Hercule did give them enough money to live comfortably. With that money they built two more house on Mt. Paozu. They built them after Videl and Gohan's wedding eight years ago. The other house was Hawk's. Jess moved in shortly after Gohan and Videl's wedding. They have yet to get married.

Trunks made his way to Mt. Paozu that day. He drove half way, but got out because he wasn't going fast enough. He landed at Goku's house, but before he knocked he heard yelling from two houses down. Hawk stomped out the of his house. Trunks still laughed because he wasn't use to Hawk's short hair. Hawk heard him laughing. "Oh great, you're hear. What do you want?" Hawk asked coldly.

Trunks was a little scared. "Um just looking for Goten." Trunks said.

"Ask Gohan." Hawk said, then he flew away.

"Jeez, what's gotten into him?" Trunks asked. He walked over to Gohan's house and knocked on the door. The door opened by itself. Trunks peeked his head in. "Hello." He said.

"Oh hey Trunks, come in." Videl said.

Trunks opened the door, but before he could greet Videl someone pushed past him. "I'm done with him!" Jess shouted angrily.

"What did he do this time?" Videl asked.

"What he always does, nothing! He only cares about himself!" Jess shouted.

Gohan tried to sneak upstairs. "Gohan, go talk to him." Videl told him as he was halfway upstairs.

"Why me?" Gohan complained.

"Just do it." Videl said.

"Fine." Gohan said.

"I'll come with you." Trunks said.

They walked outside and took off. "Why are you coming?" Gohan asked.

"So you can tell me where Goten is." Trunks answered.

"He's training with my dad in the field." Gohan told him.

"Thanks, I'll let you deal with Captain Angry." Trunks said. He flew off in the other direction.

"This should be fun." Gohan sighed. He flew to the lake, because that's usually where he was. Today was no different. Hawk was sitting at the edge of the lake, skipping rocks. Gohan landed behind him. "Hey." Gohan greeted.

"What do you want?" Hawk asked coldly.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked back.

"She's getting on my nerves." Hawk said.

"Because she said something you don't want to hear?" Gohan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hawk asked, standing up.

"I know why you two fight." Gohan told him.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Hawk asked getting in Gohan's face.

"Videl tells me." Gohan answered.

Hawk sighed. "What am I going to do? I'm losing her." He said, turning his back to Gohan.

"Hawk, we're not kids anymore. You can't run away from your problems. You know what the solution is." Gohan said. Hawk tossed him a small box. "What's this?"

"Do you think she'll like it?" Hawk asked him.

"More than that haircut." Gohan answered.

"Good because she likes this haircut." Hawk said.

They flew back to the house. They could hear Jess was still yelling. Gohan peaked in the door. "Hey, I found him." Gohan said with a nervous grin.

"I never said I wanted to see him." Jess growled.

"But he wants to see you." Gohan said.

"Gohan move." Hawk said, pushing past him.

"What do you want?" Jess asked turning away from him.

"To talk." Hawk said.

"Then talk, when have I ever stopped." Jess said.

"Gohan, let's give them some time." Videl said pushing him outside.

"Wait this is our house." Gohan said.

"Jess, I'm sorry." Hawk said.

"For what?" Jess asked coldly.

"Everything, me espically. I'm more like a bodyguard than a fiance. I've held you back from seeing the world and meeting someone better for you." Hawk said.

"Hawk, I'm not mad at you for acting...wait did you say fiance?" Jess shouted quickly turning around. Hawk was holding the box he tossed Gohan. Her eyes began to tear up.

"So will you?" Hawk asked.

Jess wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed. "It's about time you jerk." She told him still hugging him.

Outside Gohan and Videl were watching from the window. Gohan handed Videl a ten dollar bill. "How'd you know he was gonna make the first move?" Gohan asked.

"Because she wouldn't know how." Videl said.

"So when do you want to get married?" Hawk asked.

"Why, do you have a specific date?" Jess asked.

"Well, I've been talking to the Champ and he said they are looking for something to kick off the tournament next week." Hawk said.

"You can't be serious?" Jess asked.

"Hercule already agreed to it. It's up to you." Hawk said.

"Oh my gosh." Jess said.

"It could be the biggest wedding in the world." Hawk said.

"Hawk, how long have you been planning this?" Jess asked, still in disbelief.

"About a year." Hawk said.

"You're incredible. A jerk, but incredible." Jess said.

"Why am I a jerk?" Hawk asked.

"Because you didn't give me a lot of time to get prepared." Jess said.

"So is that a yes on the tournament wedding?" Hawk asked.

"Yes." Jess answered.

"Alright!" Hawk shouted hugging her. "Now I just have to finilize it with Hercule."

"Go do that, I have to go tell Videl." Jess said.

There was a knock at the door and Videl poked her head in. "Can we come in?" She asked.

"Videl look!" Jess said pointing to her ring.

"That's great." Videl said. Then Jess explained Hawk's wedding plan. "Are you serious? That's unbelievable!"

"Yeah, apparently he's been planning this." Jess said.

"No way I never agreed to that!" Hawk shouted. There was a pause. "Fine, you can do it." Hawk said. He hung up his phone. "It's on."

"Why did you yell?" Gohan asked.

"Well we're getting married before the tournament, while everyone is in their seat, like I planned. But Hercule's agent says Hercule is going to marry us." Hawk said.

"Anything to make his head bigger." Videl grumbled.

"He didn't say what we have to wear right?" Jess asked.

"No." Hawk answered.

"Then I'm fine with it. Actually I'm too excited to care." Jess said. "Videl let's go shop for this!" Jess grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her outside and they took off.

"Wow you had a plan this whole time didn't you?" Gohan asked.

"Of course. It was just a matter of building up the confidence." Hawk said.

"Well who's gonna be your best man?" Gohan asked.

"Are you stupid? You are." Hawk said.

"Me? What about your brother?" Gohan asked.

"Sure we're cool, but I haven't spent the last twenty years with him." Hawk said.

"Actually, we've only spent sixteen years together." Gohan corrected.

"Same thing. So will you do it?" Hawk asked.

"How can I say no?" Gohan said.

A week past and it was just about time for the wedding. "Hawk are you ready?" Gohan asked, sticking his head in Hawk's dressing room.

"Absolutly. People say you get cold feet, but I've never been more ready." Hawk said.

"Great. Videl say Jess is a nervous wreck." Gohan said.

"Look who's she's marrying." Hawk joked.

"Good point." Gohan said back. They just laughed "Well it's time to go."

"Let's do it." Hawk said. They walked out to the arena and the crowd went crazy. The ceremony began shortly after that. Hercule was he first to make his entrance which got the biggest reaction from the crowd. The groomsmen and bridesmaids came next. Then Pan the flowergirl and Mr. Buu the ring bearer. Finally was the bride. Goku led her down aisle. After Jess moved in with Hawk, she told him she'd been living alone since she was sixteen. Hercule was the closest thing to a father she had, but he was marrying them so she picked Goku, who she had grown close to over the years. "You look beautiful." Hawk told her.

"You're so cliche." Jess said blushing.

"Would you want to hear anything else?" Hawk asked.

"Of course not." Jess said back.

The ceremony began. Hercule went through the long monologue about marrage. "Now do you Jess take Hawk to be your husband from here until the afterlife?"

"I do."

"And Hawk do you take Jess to be your wife from here until the afterlife?"

"I do."

"Please present the ring and repeat after me. With this ring I thea wed."

"With this ring I thea wed." Hawk slipped the ring on Jess' finger.

"With this ring I thea wed." Jess slipped the ring on Hawk's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Hercule said. Hawk did and the crowd went crazy. They chuckled at that. Hawk and Jess were the first to head to the back. Then everyone else and finally Hercule, who took his time.

Everyone changed and got ready for the tournament. Hawk and Jess sat with Gohan, Videl and everyone who wasn't participating in the VIP section. Goku's fight was first. He matched up with a young man named Uub. Goku claimed the boy was the reincarnation of Majin Buu and he wanted to bring out his energy. After a series of taunts the boys power skyrocketed. After a grueling brawl Uub gave up when Goku started to fly. Goku then took Uub and left to train him as his apprentice. After a long goodbye he was gone.

Elsewhere at the edge of space the Saiyan named Ghiller was watching. "It's been a fun ride, but it's time to shift things about. Let's see what your new life is like Shadowhawk." He said with a chuckle.


	27. Battle of Gods Prologue

**Remember when I said Dragon Ball Time Shift was my masterpiece? Well I lied. After seeing Battle of Gods, it completely ruined my story. So now with some extreme alterations I bring you Battle of Gods: Gohan & Hawk Style. I'm posting the prologue here and in another story. Chapter 1 should be out in the next couples days. Also this takes place four years before Hawk and Jess' wedding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball Series**

**Battle of Gods: Gohan & Hawk Style**

**Prologue Chapter 1**

Deep in the Universe, on a planet surronded by mist, lived the Saiyan known as Ghiller. It was a small dark planet, inhabited by strange monsters. Ghiller lived in the planet's lone castle. There were many aliens living in the castle, all of which worked for Ghiller. Ghiller was, as usual, in his throne room. He was sitting on his throne, seemingly bored. "Waiting is the one thing I hate more than anything." He muttered to himself.

"If you want, I could sing you a song." The Jester suggested. The Jester was a strange clown that was floating around the room, with a permanent smile on his face.

"And I could rip your head off."

The Jester chuckled. "You're so violent Master."

An alarm went off in the throne room causing Ghiller to sigh. "Which alarm is that?"

"That's the alarm for Lord Bills awakening." The Jester told him.

"Really? It's been awhile since the God of Destruction was around. Find out what he's up too."

"It would be my pleasure, Master." The Jester floated out of the room.

"Knowing my luck, he'll go to Earth." Ghiller chuckled.

...

It has been six years since the defeat of Majin Buu. Other than a small incident with Vegeta's brother, it had been peaceful. Gohan and Videl married a few years after high school and moved into a new house on Mt. Paozu. Hawk and Jess decided to wait on marriage, but still moved into their on own house on Mt. Paozu. Everyone was now living normal lives. Well as normal as they can get. Gohan and Hawk still trained, even though Hawk was still only equal to a regular Super Saiyan. The worst days were when Goku joined them. His idea of fun was scary.

Today wasn't about training today though. It was Bulma's birthday and she was having a huge party. Hawk and Jess were getting ready to head out, when Hawk noticed an envelope on the welcome mat. He saw who it was from and sighed. "What does he want now?" He opened the letter and began reading.

"Who's the letter from?" Jess asked.

Instead of answering, Hawk bolted out the door. "I've gotta go!" He took off into the sky.

"Wait Hawk, where the hell are you going?" She shouted after him, but he was already gone. She noticed that Hawk had dropped the envelope. "It's from his brother." She said, picking up the envelope. "It must be important then."

Hawk flew at high speed toward his destination. "Damn Bastard, always when I'm doing something. Such a pain in the ass." He muttered to himself.

"Why do I always catch you talking to yourself?" Tai greeted from behind.

Hawk glared at him and they slowly descended to the ground. "What do you want?"

"Come on, don't be so cold."

"I have to be somewhere today so can you hurry this up?"

Tai sighed. "Hawk, it's Ghiller."

"You mean that white haired Saiyan?" Hawk asked nervously.

"Yes. I've been informed he could be coming for you soon."

"Informed? Informed by who?"

"I know a guy."

"Damn it! No vague bullshit!"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then allow me." Said a mysterious man. He wore a suit without a tie, a black dress hat and round sunglasses. Like the Jester, he also had a permenant smile on his face.

"Who the hell is this?" Hawk asked nervously. The man gave off no signs of Ki or life energy.

"I am the Playmaker and I'm a man of knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." He answered.

"Okay, then what's going on?" Hawk asked.

"Actually, your brother jumped the gun. Ghiller is not coming for you. I mistook the God of Destruction for him." The Playmaker explained.

"Um...what?" Was all Hawk could say.

"The God of Destruction has awakened from his sleep. I thought that it was Ghiller coming for you. False alarm." He said with a chuckle.

"How do you mix the God of Destruction up with some weird Saiyan?" Hawk asked.

"You'll know in good time." The Playmaker said.

"Then do you know what Ghiller wants with me?" Hawk asked.

"Of course I do."

Hawk waited for him to finish his answer, but he didn't. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Not right now. We can't have you going through life looking over your shoulder. That's no way to live."

Hawk sighed. "So I'm not in danger at the moment?"

"Nope." The Playmaker answered.

"Fine, then I have to go. Next time be sure I'm actually in danger before you drag me away from my life." Hawk told Tai. With that said, he took off for home.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much." The Playmaker said.

"Yeah, I kinda dropped the ball on that one. It would have helped if you came to us at a younger age." Tai said.

"It was not time for you to know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

When Hawk arrived home, Jess was already gone. He hung his head and headed for Capsule Corp. When he got there he saw everyone partying. Everyone except Vegeta. Vegeta was off on the side talking to two strange aliens. Hawk knew he was an adult now, but bugging Vegeta was just too much fun. "Yo Vege-Head, how ya doing?" Hawk greeted, resting an arm on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Of all people, it had to be you." Vegeta growled.

The shorter alien chuckled. "Vege-Head? I like that."

"It's a great nickname, right?" Hawk said to the alien.

"Talk with more respect, Boy!" Vegeta shouted at Hawk.

"Why is he like some space king or something?" Hawk asked with a chuckle.

"That is Lord Bills! He's the..."

"God of Destruction." Hawk answered for him.

"How did you know that?" Vegeta asked.

"I read all the books in your library." Hawk answered nonchalantly.

"You what?" Vegeta shouted. "Those aren't books, they are my personal journals!"

"That explains why every chapter starts with 'Dear Dairy'." Hawk mocked.

"That's it, I'm killing you!"

"Prince Vege-Head, I would appreciate you not killing this human. He makes me laugh." Bills interjected.

Vegeta grinded his teeth. "Yes Lord Bills."

Bulma showed up moments later. She told Vegeta to invite his friends. Then Bills and Whis joined the party. Hawk pulled Vegeta to the side. "On a serious note, why is he here?" Hawk asked Vegeta.

"I'm not sure. But I have to keep him happy or he'll destroy the Earth."

"Damn, and here I thought we were in a peaceful time."

"Peace doesn't last."

Hawk and Vegeta joined the party after that. Vegeta tried his best to keep Bills happy. It wasn't too hard if he kept giving Bills good food. Unfortunately, Mr. Buu wouldn't share his pudding and Bills flew into a rage. He easily dispatched of everyone when they tried to attack. Until Bills slapped Bulma. Vegeta's power seemingly doubled and a landed several strong hits on Bills. Bills however was unharmed. He defeated Vegeta and prepared to destroy the Earth. Then Goku finally arrived. He had already lost to Bills once, but wasn't prepared to give up. Bills was looking for a Super Saiyan God and Goku was going to give him one. So they called Shenron. They wished to know how to obtain that power. Shenron told them that there was a myth, where five pure hearted Saiyans could transfer their powers to a sixth and that Saiyan would obtain a God-like status. So Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and Mirai gathered around Goku and transfered their energy. This unlocked a hidden power within Goku. His outward appearance didn't drastically change. His hair and eyes turned red and he had a slightly slimmer build.

Bills and Goku began their intense battle. Midway through the battle Goku was able to combined his God form with his Super Saiyan form. Goku gave Bills a run for his money. Or so he thought. Their battle continued until Goku was completely out of energy. Bills however seemed fine. He told Goku that he was the second strongest person he had ever fought. The strongest being his teacher and overseer, Whis. Bills and Goku returned to everyone and Bills didn't destroy the planet. Then Bills and Whis left for their home and the Z-Fighters returned to Bulma's party.

Hawk was sitting by himself, thinking. He awoke from his trance when someone sat down next to him and gently grabbed his hand. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Jess asked.

"Just thinking." He answered.

"Is it about your brother?"

"Kinda."

"What did he say?"

"Something about someone wanting to kill me."

"Who would want to kill me?" She asked in shock.

"I don't know. He brought a friend who said otherwise, so I don't know what's going on." He sighed.

"I think your brother's just worried about you."

"I hope that's all."

...

"Whis, was there something familiar about the funny human?" Bills asked.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem familiar." Whis said.

Bills thought for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder..?"

"Don't worry. I'll wake you if I remember." Whis told him.

Bills let out a yawn. "Okay. Wake me in a few years."


End file.
